Pokémon High School
by Jeff the Amourshipper
Summary: Join Serena Yvonne as she joins a new school in the Kalos Region. Upon meeting Ash, she meets a lot of friends; but also faces challenges in her everyday life. Along the way, she learns something important about Ash as well as herself... Contains Amourshipping, but also other ships
1. Chapter 1: A New Start

**Hey guys, Jeff here!**

 **So guys, today I present to you all my brand new story, which is going to be Pokemon High School. So this story is something that I have been wanting to be doing for a while now and I feel that its going to be as great of a success as to my other story of My Little Pikachu.**

 **Just to mention right now, this chapter is mainly a prologue chapter, like introducing the charater and that kind of thing, so sorry if its a little bit boring.**

 **Also, this story will be written once a week, so stick around for new chapters! :D**

 **Without further ado, let's get to reading...**

* * *

"Serena? Serena?! Time to get up!" Grace insisted as she kept rocking and rolling Serena on the bed to wake her up.

"Mom, just five… more… minutes…" The 16 year old girl spoke her request softly.

Grace sighed. "Come on, Serena. You'll be late for your new school."

Serena turned her head around the pillow, slowly and casually. "Wait, what new school?"

"Don't you remember we moved house, right?" Grace reminded.

At this point, Serena then shot up from her bed, immediately sat on the edge of her bed and rubbed her eyes quite quickly, glancing and scanning around her room first, noticing the subtle differences of her room, meaning that nothing has really changed from her room apart from the increased size of it. Then, she decided to head towards her window and swung it wide open, letting the cool and fresh summer breeze brush through her long and silky honey-coloured hair. She quickly had a peek of what the outside holds for her and noticed that the surroundings were different, noticed that there were more fields around and that it was more peaceful than before. It really was a new home.

"Mom, where are we?" Serena asked.

Grace smiled. "Well, we're still in the Kalos Region, but we've moved to the southern part of the region. Why? Do you already like it here?"

Serena smiled. "Of course, mom. Look at the outside!"

Grace laughed. "Oh, Serena. You always like everything that we do for you, don't you? I guess you'll never change."

Serena blushed subtly. "I suppose you could say that."

"Well, I'm going to go downstairs to make breakfast, so I expect you to tidy your room and be downstairs, okay?" Grace requested.

"All right then, mom." Serena groaned.

Serena then decides to just do what her mother asked her to do, rather than just ignoring her, since she knew that she wouldn't win anyway. Her morning routine really wasn't that bad, I mean it only takes her at least ten minutes to get ready, so I think that this isn't really arguable. She first of all tidies her bed, moving around her pillows and then placing over her duvet and blanket over it. After that, she went on doing herself, meaning by that of course is freshening herself up. She tidies her hair, tying a hair band near to the bottom of her long hair. She then puts on her normal outfit that she wears every day, consisting of her short red skirt, her black top and then finally her pink hat. Now, she has then ready, like she always was in the mornings.

As Serena is now done preparing herself for the morning, she then decides to head downstairs to meet her mom in the kitchen to have some breakfast. As she went down the stairs slowly with caution, since she is worried about falling over, as she could be somewhat clumsy at times, she smelt a familiar aroma coming from the kitchen, something that she has smelt before or something that she immediately recognised when she was still back at her old house, most likely her mother's cooking, but which one. Serena investigated this smell by heading into the kitchen upon finding Grace cooking pancakes for the two of them, which was what that familiar aroma was.

Serena smiled. "Mom, are those pancakes?"

Grace smiled. "Of course they are, Serena. They're your favourite if I remember correctly?"

Serena nodded. "They are!"

Serena sat on one of the four dining chairs right by the kitchen, waiting for her pancakes to cook, which Grace was preparing from a few metres away. She was kind of hungry in some way, probably because she has just woken up or that she just can't resisted the temptation of having to eat one of her mother's pancakes that she normally cooks for her in the mornings, which Serena definitely appreciated.

As she waited for the pancakes to be cooked, Serena firstly had a glance around the house, seeing what are the differences of this new house compared to the old house they previously had. To be honest though, the only difference that Serena can work out is that the new house is just bigger and larger in size compared to the old one, but everything was still the same, since most of their previous furniture has been brought over to this new house, and that would make sense in a way, since there wasn't any furniture in the new house, but still having looked around, Serena thought that this was a good house, no, a great house, nonetheless.

Grace smiled. "Serena, here's your pancakes."

Serena smiled. "Oh, thanks mom."

Serena then tucks in to her delicious pancakes that her mother personally prepared. It was just pancakes in someone else's eyes, but for Serena, it wasn't just normal pancakes, but pancakes that she loved the most drizzled with golden syrup, which Serena adored so much, since it was of course her mother's cooking, which you can't really argue about.

Grace sighed. "So Serena, are you thinking about what might happen in this school?"

Serena raised her eyebrow quizzically. "What do you mean by that, mom?"

"Serena, don't you remember what happened?" Grace questioned on Serena's memory of her old school.

Serena shook her head. "No… not that much…"

"It's good that you don't remember…" Grace spoke under her breath.

"Remember what?" Serena spoke, acting all innocent.

Grace sighed. "Don't worry about it."

Serena knew that that answer was a complete word of a lie. She knew exactly what happened, she knew what went down during that school, but the problem was that she just can't forget what actually happened and how that was the main reason why they had moved house and Serena changing schools. Serena knew why her mother doesn't want to talk about it that much, since it was most likely she doesn't want Serena to remember all that happened, but of course, Serena remembered it all very clearly in her mind, but for now, she just wants to keep this as a secret. She just doesn't want to remember what actually happened.

Grace smiled. "So, how are you feeling going to your new school, Serena?"

Serena smiled. "Well, I feel quite nervous about going to this school; since I won't know anyone here, as my old friends are back at Vaniville Town."

"But it's also good that you will make some new friends here." Grace mentioned.

Serena sighed. "I know, but I'll miss all of them though."

Grace smiled. "I know Serena, but I think it's time for you to move on. You know, the past is the past, and the present is the present, that kind of thing."

"Well, I suppose you're right about that one." Serena responded.

'I wish you were right.' Serena thought.

To be honest, this topic is what is bothering Serena the most. Her past. Even though she has tried countless times to forget what was in the past, she still has this faint memory of what actually happened on her last school, how she has a… history in her previous school, but she also thought that her mother was right about forgetting the past, since it was the past. She now faces a now challenge ahead of her, but the problem is that she doesn't want to believe that fact, which makes her remember it even more.

On the other hand though, Serena is then excited for her new school. She knew that everything will be all right once she is in the new school, since she's sure that she will make a lot of friends there, most likely more than her friends from her previous school, but the people there will likely make her forget about the whole thing that is circling in her head, since this was something that she needs to get rid of as soon as possible she felt, because she knows that this 'thing' is going to bother her for the rest of her life, if she doesn't forget it, but she just doesn't know how to forget the whole thing.

Grace clicked her fingers in front of Serena, capturing her attention. "Serena, are you day-dreaming again?"

Serena blushed a bit from embarrassment. "Well, I-I… I don't know…"

Grace sighed. "What are you thinking about anyway, so early in the morning?"

"Well mom, it's already eight o'clock in the morning, so it's not that early…" Serena replied. "…and I'm just thinking about some stuff…"

Grace chuckled. "What are you thinking about? A boyfriend per chance?"

Serena blushed madly. "A b-boyfriend?! Mom!"

"What? I'm just guessing…" Grace teased. "Since you had one from your old school, remember?"

It was true. Serena did have a boyfriend from her previous school, but the problem was that their relationship with one another didn't really work out as she planned it to go. I mean, they were going out for at least a few months, but then the boy did something that made Serena really upset, that really bothered her that much. This was the main reason why they moved house entirely, not because of the people around them, not because they don't like the place at all, not because something happened to the house; it's because of what happened to Serena that made them move, since Serena requested that they move. This was all that Serena doesn't want to remember.

Some may argue against her about this though, since people say that she has just over-reacted about their whole break-up and what her boyfriend did, but then it was mainly because it left Serena devastated, her feelings and emotions towards boys shattered, like something just crumbled apart. It wasn't that kind of feeling that Serena has felt before, but what people said to her, including her mother, was that it was 'too good to be true' and she lives with that phrase for the rest of her life.

"I… don't wanna… talk about it…" Serena mumbled, almost to the point that you cannot hear her voice.

"Oh, I'm truly sorry, Serena… I didn't realise~" Grace responded apologetically.

"No, its fine." Serena interrupted, before she began to fall into tears or become even more depressed.

Grace smiled. "Come on Serena, as I said the past is the past, so just forget about the whole thing."

Serena smiled casually. "All right then, mom."

"Besides, you've got your new school to look forward to." Grace added, making Serena a bit cheerful once again.

Serena smiled, now cheerful once again. "Okay then!"

Grace sighed. "Well, go and grab your stuff, so you won't be late."

Serena nodded as she dashed up the stairs once again to go and grab her stuff that she needs for the school day in her room. Meanwhile, Grace decides that she too should do something, so she decides on doing the dishes at least, so that she has fewer chores to do as well as unpacking stuff, since they haven't finished unpacking yet as they have just arrived at this house just a day ago, so they're not really finished just yet.

On the other hand though, something was still bothering Grace, since she cares a lot for Serena, she is just a little bit worried and concerned about her, as every time someone brings up the topic involving boys or more significantly boyfriends, she kind of gets a little bit depressed from it, since it had made some sort of impact on her life now as Grace could see that Serena is struggling to cope with it, but she knows that Serena will be fine with it, if you give her a little more time.

At that moment, Grace heard a rush down the stairs, hearing the floorboards creak, as Serena heads down the stairs carrying her pink backpack as usual, because that has been the bag that she has been using for many years now, since she started her school career. As this happened, Grace then gets ready by the door to greet Serena out and say goodbye to her daughter as she leaves for her school.

"Well, Serena, I wish you the best out there!" Grace spoke as she opened the door.

Serena smiled. "Thanks, mom! I'll see you later!"

With that, Serena heads out and walks along the path towards her new school.

'Good luck, Serena.' Grace said on her head.

* * *

 **There you have it, guys! Chapter 1 is done! Hopefully you have enjoyed this chapter! :D**

 **Wow, what can I say with this chapter! I can just say that I look forward to writing the chapter and that you guys look forward to reading it, there's nothing much else to say really... :D**

 **Anyways, I'll see you all in the next chapter, but also please put your thoughts of this story in the reviews! Please show some support!**

 **But also Private Message me for any story suggestions!**

 **Also, please check me out on Twitter at jeff_amour if you can for updates of my stories!**

 **So, that's it from me!**

 **See ya! Have a great day!**


	2. Chapter 2: Finding Your Way

**Hey guys, Jeff here!**

 **So guys, this is a new chapter and I must say, I'm surprised that this story is going on well already, even though it has only been one chapter and I wouldn't have done it without you all with your continuous support :D**

 **Without further ado, let's get to reading...**

* * *

Serena, who was on her way to her new school, the new school that she is actually looking forward to, since she is actually starting anew once again, felt happy, no, very happy. This feeling is somewhat different this morning, since it's something that she hasn't felt for a long time, remembering what happened in her previous school, which she couldn't forget no matter how hard she tried, and also what happened so far. No matter what the costs are, she could not wait to get to her new school, to learn and study, but what's most important to her, to gain new friends.

As Serena gladly walked to the school, she paid some attention at least to her surroundings as she walked by, since she hasn't got a good memory of the town just yet, as she has just got here and just new to the place itself. Oh how she wished for someone to be here for her, someone who actually knows the place around her, at least just to escort her as she walked to her new school, but then again she remembered that she needed to be independent of herself, how she needed to work things out for herself, since it was said to her before that she should stop depending on people that much, since she has done it all the time.

Interestingly for Serena, the town actually looks a lot better than her old town. There are more shops, buildings, and all that kinds of stuff, which a normal town supposedly have, as her old town only had a couple of houses and that's kind of it, unless you go to the next town, which is a lot bigger, but still not as big as this. Also, Serena noticed that the town is actually a lot busier than the old one. She noticed that this town actually contained a lot of people, well more than her old town, whereby you see the same people every time you walk around, since there weren't enough people there in a way. Serena wondered, thought about how you could be lost in this town if you're not careful or not paying much attention…

Not to a surprise to herself, this is the point when she actually got lost, since she was too busy looking around the whole town, and forgot which direction she was actually heading towards her new school as well as where her home actually is. With her own knowledge, the only thing that she remembered that could help her find her way was that her home is sort of surrounded by fields, filled with greenery, and that the school is sort of in the same area, but also she remembered that in the middle of it was the town itself, which wasn't really important and not really precise enough information to go with as a lead.

'Oh, what do I do? What do I do?!' Serena panicked in her head. 'I am definitely lost now! How could I have been so stupid!? Why wasn't I paying attention to where I was going?'

Serena scratched her head. 'Well, I suppose I can't just stand here and do nothing… I mean, I have to do something to sort out the mess I have made with myself.'

Serena sighed. 'What do I do though? I have nothing to help me find my way, but wait…'

At that moment, an idea popped onto Serena's head, like she remembered something important and valuable that she had. She went quickly to the nearest bench that she could fine and placed her bag on it. As she placed down her bag onto the bench, she then opened her bag to have a peek inside, to see if she has got the thing that could potentially solve her problems. Shuffling her hand through her pink backpack, she finally grabbed hold of what she was looking for. Her pink tablet, her trusty and handy pink tablet that she has treasured so much and has mostly put her out of her own mess before.

Serena sighed with relief. 'Oh, glad I've found it, now I can find my way.'

As she thought about this, she opened her tablet, revealing the split screen that it has a function. Pressing the button at the side to turn on the tablet, a notification then popped up on the two screens, displaying a sort of message, more specifically a warning. The warning says, 'Warning: Low Battery. Please plug into charger immediately.' which is something that she doesn't want to see right about now.

Serena face palmed herself. She was thinking how she could have been so stupid about this.

At that moment, she closed her tablet and then placed it inside her back pack once again, after taking it out just a few moments ago. She remembered now that she forgot to charge her tablet before actually heading out, since she used it last night before she slept. To be honest, this was her own fault in the first place, she just forgot to charge it and now look, she is suffering from her mistakes in a way, when she needed it the most, she then doesn't have what she wanted, which made things even more problematic, since she now didn't have any options of how to find her way.

Serena then picked up her back pack and then placed it gently on her back. She then went over to a town map, which was being displayed by a glass case just across the square. Looking for where she was at this point, she scanned through the whole map first and took the time to find out where the school actually was. After a few minutes, she then spotted where the location of the school is in the map and then took a little more time to find where she was currently.

Serena mumbled to herself, complaining about the distance that she had to walk in order to get to the school, not only that, she knew that if she walked this distance, she is going to be late, and that is kind of an embarrassing thing for her, since it was her first day to that school after all, so it would be kind of awkward walking in late with everyone just looking at her with disappointment, which she didn't want to think about anymore. All she wanted to thing about was how she was going to get there quick enough that she isn't going to be late, which is either she is going to run or do something else…

"You look lost." A girl approached Serena quite cautiously. "Mind if I help you out?"

At that moment, Serena jumped a bit, startled at who just spoke to her. She didn't really expect anyone to be behind her, but then she immediately looked at who actually asked her that question. Upon turning around, Serena saw this girl standing in front of her. Serena immediately looked at her, recognised that she had brown eyes and hair, and that she was about the same age as Serena as well as the same height. Looking at her clothes, Serena then saw that she was wearing a mix of red and white outfit, which Serena thought suited her in a way.

The girl smiled. "Hey, sorry to scare you like that. So, as I said, you look like you're a bit lost, am I right?"

Serena nodded. "Yeah… um… I was wondering if you could help me out…"

"Of course I can! I know this town like it's the back of my hand!" The girl responded. "Oh yeah, the name's Lyra by the way."

Serena smiled. "Oh, thanks Lyra. The name is Serena."

"So, where would you want to get to?" Lyra asked politely.

"Well, I want to get to the high school here?" Serena immediately responded. "Do you think you could point where the way might be?"

Lyra nodded. "Actually Serena, I would be glad to take you there myself."

"Oh, I don't want to bother you that much, so there's no need for you to personally take me there." Serena explained shyly.

Lyra smiled. "No, no. It's not a bother at all, since I go to that school anyway."

Serena smiled. "Really? You would do that?"

"But we have to hurry if we don't want to late, since school will start in fifteen minutes." Lyra mentioned. "But don't worry; I have a short-cut."

Serena smiled. "All right then, let's go."

At that point, Serena and Lyra then set off to the school, with Serena definitely following Lyra, since Lyra knew where to go with that shortcut of hers. Serena felt kind of comfortable around her, since she recognised that she could trust Lyra, not just as a person, but also like a friend, as she was trying to help out her even though they had just met. Serena thinks that she already made a friend…

Interestingly, the short-cut that they were taking was not what Serena was expecting. Normally, Serena understood what a short cut was and how it's kind of hidden or something along those lines, but then they were walking in a standard path that normally seen in anywhere of her old town. To be honest, they were walking along in a standard path right now with kind of nice scenery around them whilst they were on the way to the school.

Lyra looked back at Serena. "Hey Serena, can I just ask, are you new to this school?"

Serena smiled. "Oh, yeah I am. It's going to be my first day today."

"Really? Oh, that's great!" Lyra replied quite happily. "It's been a while since we have a transferee."

Serena smiled. "Yeah, I just moved house just a few days ago, and now I'm joining your school."

Lyra smiled. "I'm actually happy about having a new person to our school. Just you wait, you'll meet a lot of people when we get to school, so you're gonna make new friends here! Definitely!"

"Yeah… friends…" Serena muttered, almost silent. "They're great…"

Lyra raised her eyebrow quizzically. "Hey Serena, what's wrong? Why do you look so down all of a sudden?"

Serena shook your head. "Oh, nothing's wrong Lyra. Don't worry about it."

"What is it, Serena?" Lyra spoke with concern. "What's bothering you?"

Serena looked down. "Well… I… I~"

Lyra smiled. "You know what Serena, don't worry about it. I feel bad asking you about that. Just forget about the whole thing and move on, since I don't want to make you feel bad like that."

Serena smiled. "Thanks for your concern, Lyra. You're right about just forgetting the whole thing, since it was going to bother me."

Lyra smiled. "Don't worry about it, Serena. I'm doing this, since I'm your friend."

To be honest, this was the point where Serena actually felt better about herself, since she hasn't really trusted anyone for a while, since that incident happened to her in her old school. She couldn't believe how someone, who was actually just someone who Serena met and then just helping her, now is concern about her and then about how she was now her friend.

This really touched Serena's heart, since Serena had a terrible past and then now something has happened to her, something that is not against her, something that she has not experienced before. She has gained something, she has gained a friend. Lyra. She was going to remember that name, especially when she gets to the school.

Lyra turned to look at Serena. "Hey Serena, look at what's up ahead. It's Pokémon High."

As they walked towards the school again, they then see the school, the school where a new start will happen for Serena.

'Well, this is going to be a new start for me.' Serena thought. 'But, it's already started.'

* * *

 **There you have it, guys! Chapter 2 is done! Hopefully you have enjoyed this chapter! :D**

 **Wow, what can I say with this chapter! This is one interesting chapter, since I have now introduced one character that is going to be important to this story, and then stick around as there will be more characters introduced (well, I think you guys could guess it) ;D**

 **Anyways, I'll see you all in the next chapter, but also please put your thoughts of this story in the reviews! Please show some support!**

 **But also Private Message me for any story suggestions!**

 **Also, please check me out on Twitter at jeff_amour if you can for updates of my stories!**

 **So, that's it from me!**

 **See ya! Have a great day!**


	3. Chapter 3: An Unexpected Introduction?

**Hey guys, Jeff here!**

 **Just to quickly say, this chapter is an inroduction to a lot of characters, so hopefully you guys and especially me won't get confused on who is who and who is saying what, and that kind of thing... :D**

 **Without further ado, let's get to reading...**

* * *

Serena stood at the foreground of the school, standing next to her was Lyra, who she had just met and has already helped her. She couldn't believe the vast scale of the school, how large the area of the school grounds were, how many buildings were there, surrounding the main building, which is probably the main hall or some sort of building where they have gatherings and that kind of thing. Serena glanced around, seeing the massive field, which is probably the school's too, maybe where they hold any sports events or do sports. She just couldn't believe the size of this school, since it was certainly bigger than her old school, probably twice the size, maybe even more.

Serena sighed. She was kind of worried about going to this school at first. I mean, she didn't expect to have met already a friend and probably gained even more friends along her school career, since she doesn't want what happened to her in her old school. Also, she didn't expect that the scale of this school was as big as this; she only thought that there would be a couple of buildings and that's it, but she was so wrong about that one, this was certainly unexpected even for Serena. She thought that she was going to be lost every time she tries to find her way round the school.

Lyra turned to Serena, worryingly. "Hey Serena, you okay? Are you nervous?"

Serena stuttered. "W-What do you m-mean nervous? I'm fine, Lyra. C-Couldn't be better."

Lyra frowned. "Are you remembering something? Maybe what happened in the past that you don't want to talk about? Or is it that it's your first day?"

Serena clenched her fist. "It's both…"

Lyra turned away for a second. "Oh… sorry, Serena~"

Serena smiled. "Don't worry Lyra, you don't have to apologise. It's kinda my fault for remembering it. I should just forget about the whole thing."

Lyra smiled. "Oh, all right then. So, shall we head out to meet my friends?"

Serena raised her eyebrow quizzically. "Your friends?"

Lyra giggled a bit. "Yeah! Come on Serena, since I'm your friend now, it's fair that you meet my own friends."

Friends? Well, that's really what Serena's weakness is. She still can't get over the fact about her old friends in her old school, she still can't forget about them; but then again, she knows that she has to, since this is somewhat a new start for her, something that she would start a whole new place with. She doesn't what her past bothering her anymore, she has had enough of it and she knows now that it is time to move on; and nothing now is going to stop her from starting her new school career, not even her past memories.

Serena smiled sternly. "All right then. Show me the way."

Serena and Lyra started to then walk together across the foreground of the school, heading towards the entrance of the main building. As they walked, Serena spotted quite sharply that some students were watching her, probably scanning her in a way, as they go past. Serena thought that they might be interested in her, but also girls were looking at her, so that can't be the reason; however, this doesn't mean it could be an idea. Another idea from Serena's head was that they were wondering who was she, since she has just joined this school after all, so that's more likely the reason.

"Hey Lyra? Why are those students looking at me like that?" Serena whispered as she walked beside Lyra.

Lyra shook her head. "Don't worry about them Serena, they're just surprised that you're a new student. You know, like a new face in the school, that kind of thing…"

Serena sighed with relief. "Oh, that makes sense… I guess…"

Lyra smiled. "Come on, we're nearly there."

Serena titled her head. "Nearly where exactly?"

Lyra laughed. "To my friends, of course."

As the two friends continue to walk towards the where you would go into the main building, they continue to approach quite a large group standing outside it. Well, it was a reasonable sized group to be honest, probably about 7 or so students there. They weren't really doing anything other than just standing there, looks to Serena like they are waiting for something, maybe a certain someone or just waiting until class actually starts, but since they were both heading towards them, it kind of shows that they are most likely waiting for Lyra.

As Serena and Lyra approached the quite large group, Lyra then started to greet one another, like the normal thing that you would do upon meeting your friends after a while or that sort of time frame. Serena, on the other hand, kind of feels a bit left out in a way. I mean, she doesn't even know anyone in the group, except Lyra of course, and she is kind of shy as well meeting new people, since she is that type of girl; but this is what she was here for, to meet brand-new people and forget about the past.

"Hey Lyra, who's the new girl?" A boy spoke out of the group quite grumpily.

Lyra smiled. "Oh, I completely forgot. This is Serena."

Serena stepped forward a bit. "Hi guys, it's nice to meet you all!"

As everyone observed Serena for a minute, Serena then got the chance to get to look at everybody, to familiarise herself with the new faces. I mean, these were Lyra's friends after all, so she knows that they could then be trusted, since they look to her as being trustworthy. They look like people that she could trust, that she could care about, that she could then be associates with and not something that she would regret knowing, unlike her old friends, or should she even call them friends?

Lyra smiled. "All right Serena, let me introduce you to everyone."

Lyra then pointed at her friends one by one. "Starting from the left is Paul, who just asked the question. Then, next to him are Gary, Barry and Drew, who are the trio who normally messes about. Next to them then is Dawn and May, who are best friends by the way. Last of all, there is Misty, who is my best friend. Together, we are all friends."

Everyone then nods after Lyra finished introducing everyone to Serena.

Paul sighed. "Say, why do you have to be so talkative, Lyra?"

Lyra pouted. "Whatever do you mean, Paul?"

"Well, you just talk a lot." Paul replied, leaving Lyra a bit annoyed.

Gary laughed. "Come on Paul, don't be harsh in front of Serena."

Drew flicked his hair. "Paul, just play it cool man."

Paul grunted. "Fine."

Misty smiled. "With that settled, why don't you tell us a little bit about yourself, Serena?"

Dawn and May nodded in agreement. "Yeah, Serena!"

Barry smiled. "It'll be great to know about you a little bit more."

Serena stopped for a second. She was hesitating upon giving them an answer that they were looking for. I mean, she was having this faint memory of her old friends, how they were just like this, meeting and greeting each other, but then something else happened between them, a sort of feud or rivalry, which Serena faintly remembers; but that's not what she wants right now. Right now, she is with her new friends, the ones that she knows can be trusted and the one's that will make her stay in this school enjoyable and fun. The ones that will actually be friends towards her.

Serena smiled. "Well, I'm from Vaniville Town and I have just recently moved here from my old school with my mother just on the outskirts of town."

Barry smiled. "Well, we welcome you here Serena. I'm sure you can cope having new friends, right?"

"Yeah, since leaving your old friends behind must be hard for you, right?" Dawn added.

Serena looked down towards the ground. "No, not really…"

Misty titled her head. "Serena? Is there something wrong?"

"Yeah, you just changed so quick there, Serena." Drew mentioned.

Lyra waved her hands around. "Wait guys, stop. Serena told me whilst on the way here not to talk about that, so please don't."

"Oh, I feel so bad about that bringing that topic up..." Dawn spoke apologetically.

"Yeah, sorry about that, Serena." Barry said with a hint of guilt.

Serena smiled shyly. "Don't worry guys; I'm also sorry for worrying you all."

"So what now?" Paul asked quite impatiently.

Lyra pouted. "Why do you always have to have an attitude, Paul?"

"Well, we're just waiting for one person, right guys?" Gary immediately put a response.

Serena raised her eyebrow quizzically. "Oh, who is it, Gary?"

"Someone who is always late, because he always oversleeps, as well as being clumsy." Paul spoke with reason.

Barry pointed his finger at Paul. "Hey Paul, come on. Don't be mean to him like that."

Drew laughed. "To be honest, it is true though."

Gary chuckled. "Yeah, it is true what Paul said."

"Come on guys, don't encourage Paul." Misty scolded.

Serena scratched her head. She was kind of confused about the whole situation that is going on right now. She didn't really know this mysterious person at all, and now everyone in the group had kind of started a heated argument about this one person that is supposedly part of this group. Serena, on the other hand, is just staying out of this as she waited patiently, just like what Dawn, May and Lyra was doing. She kind of feels sorry about this mystery person though, since you could say that the whole group is making a mockery of him in a way.

Lyra raised her hands in the air. "Hey! You guys forgot that Serena asked the question."

Gary coughed. "Oh, on a serious note, the person whom we are waiting for is Ash."

Serena paused for a moment. She just thought of the name for a second, since she faintly remembers this name, since it was faintly familiar in her head. She doesn't know how she kind of knows this name of 'Ash', but she does know is that she is definitely going to recognise this person when 'Ash' does turn up eventually. For now though, all she can do is wait for 'Ash' to turn up in order to confirm the suspicions in her head about this faint memory of 'Ash'.

May smiled. "By the way Serena, Ash will be the one taking you around the school, since he was assigned by Professor Oak to do the job."

Paul snorted. "Yeah, and he's going a great job so far(!)"

"Come on Paul, at least be kind to Ash." Dawn complained. "It's just the first day."

"I know, I know." Paul responded. "But, my point is still valid."

Barry crossed his arms. "Paul, I had enough of this attitude of yours! If you don't stop, then I will have to fine you!"

Drew laughed. "Here we go again, here comes Barry's solution to everything."

Gary laughed with Drew. "Well, that's how the does things I guess."

Suddenly, someone was then running across the foreground towards the group. He was then attracting a lot of attention to the other students, since as he went past certain students; they were probably making comments about him in a huddle or just laughing at him or at least try to hide their laughs. Serena observed this certain student. He had quite a tanned tone of skin with a black-raven hair and brown eyes, wearing a red and white cap with a blue and white jacket.

Paul crossed his arms. "Well, here comes Ash."

Gary laughed. "Late as always. I don't even know how he could have got here on time."

"Don't be mean; at least he got here on time, all right?" Misty mentioned.

"Hey, you guys!" Ash shouted as he ran, capturing everyone in the group's attention.

Gary shouted back. "Late as always, Ashy-boy!"

'Ash.' Serena thought. 'I remember that name… but where from?"

* * *

 **There you have it, guys! Chapter 3 is done! Hopefully you have enjoyed this chapter! :D**

 **Wow, what can I say with this chapter! This is one interesting chapter, since everyone that is going to be playing an important role with Serena has now been introduced, except one specific person ;D  
Also, what could Serena remember about Ash? Who knows? Stick around to find out! :D**

 **Anyways, I'll see you all in the next chapter, but also please put your thoughts of this story in the reviews! Please show some support!**

 **But also Private Message me for any story suggestions!**

 **Also, please check me out on Twitter at jeff_amour if you can for updates of my stories!**

 **So, that's it from me!**

 **See ya! Have a great day!**


	4. Chapter 4: Setting Off

**Hey guys, Jeff here!**

 **First of all, I just want to apologise for the lack of chapters that are coming out for this story. I mean, I posted out my first lemon last week, but at least now it is back to normal ;D**

 **Without further ado, let's get to reading...**

* * *

'Ash…' Serena thought. 'I remember that name… but where from?'

Serena paused for a moment. She had a quick think for a moment about this thought that went straight to her mind. Interestingly, she was kind of shocked and surprised at the same time about hearing this name, the name of 'Ash'. I mean, she knows that she has heard of it before, she knows she has met him before, but her main problem is that where has she met him, where has she seen him, where has she heard that name. That was her problem.

Ash sighed. "Well, I'm sorry for being late, all right. Jeez, you don't have to be so rough to me."

Gary laughed. "If you haven't been late, then we wouldn't be saying this over and over again."

Ash scratched the back of his head. "My alarm clock woke me up really early, but then again I fell asleep the second I am bothered to do anything."

Paul sighed. "So, that alarm clock didn't work? Wow~"

"Paul! Did you set my alarm at 4:30 in the morning?!" Ash complained with a loud voice.

Paul smiled. "Could have…"

Ash clenched up his fists. "Why you~"

Drew stepped in. "Calm down, Ash. We all know that Paul is the joker around here, so chill…"

Paul sniggered. "Besides, I did you a favour."

Ash crossed his arms. "Oh yeah, what's the deal then?"

Paul smiled. "Well, since you can't get here on time, then I decided to do you a favour… to wake you earlier, so you have time to get ready and get here on time."

Ash froze. He was really shocked about what Paul said to him. To be honest, no one has really told him about his sleeping habits lately, well, expect his mother. No one really bothers to suggest how Ash's sleeping plan is a bit too relaxed, how he just leaves everything in the end and then do it as a rush. In a way, Ash understands why Paul did that to him, setting his alarm like that, I suppose you could say that he was doing it, because he was concerned by his friend, but then again, most of the group will argue back at how it was a practical joke, since that was Paul's specialty, if you can call it that.

Gary laughed. "I suppose that was an elaborate plan."

Misty frowned. "Why would you do that to Ash, Gary?"

"I would say that it was a bit too far setting off Ash's alarm that early in the morning." May added.

Paul sniggered. "Well, it's kind of a necessary thing to do~"

"Hey! Come on guys! You know Serena is still here." Lyra scolded.

To be honest, Serena was actually keeping quiet, but this is actually for a reason, she just wanted to observe them a bit. She knows that she just only met them, so she then decides to get to know them by just watching them doing what they do most of the time, which is what her impression of for this scenario. But then again, she finally understands how their group kind of works through by just observing them; this scenario has given her an impression of how they are a group of friends and how everything is sort of balanced in a way.

Serena smiled shyly. "Oh, don't worry about me…"

Lyra smiled. "Oh, nonsense! You should get to know Ash, because he is going to be your mentor for the next few days whilst you're in the school."

Ash nodded. "Yeah, that's true."

Serena blushed. "Hey Ash, d-do y-you remember me?"

Ash titled his head. "What do you mean? Have we met before?"

Serena immediately shook her head. "Oh, it's nothing! Don't worry about it."

At that point, the school bell rang, indicating to the students outside, including the whole group, that it was time for classes, so everyone then rushed to their respective rooms. The whole group then broke up and went to their separate ways, but then as they all left, they suspiciously looked back at Serena, because of what she had just asked Ash, which definitely interested them, because Ash and Serena have only met each other, but Serena didn't know about this, but she will find out soon enough.

As everyone walked along, leaving Ash and Serena to walk to their classroom. Walking along, Serena noticed that this school is basically like her old school – large hallways, long corridors, classrooms right next to each other with similar sizes, lockers on either side of the hallways and a load of doors and fire exits; therefore there is nothing really special, other than it is of course bigger in size. Interestingly, it wasn't busy where they were heading to, but then again, it was near the end of the school building, which is probably where their classroom is.

Upon arriving to the location of their classroom, Ash opened the door with some force, which made the wooden door creak as it swung wide open, grabbing everyone's attention. Ash immediately apologized as they both located their seats and then sat down before the moment when the teacher walked in, whereby everyone politely greeted the teacher as he walked in.

"Hello everyone! So today, we will start with some basic English Literature." A quite elderly gentleman spoke out loud from the front.

"By the way, my name's Professor Oak. I am the head teacher of this school, but I'm also your teacher for English this school year." He continued.

Then, Professor Oak pointed at Serena. "Well, this year, we are joined by a new transfer student. Why don't you introduce yourself?"

Serena stood up, hiding her blush a bit with her long hair. "H-Hi! I'm Serena! Nice to meet you all!"

Professor Oak smiled. "All right then, let's get started."

At that point, Serena let out a sigh, a sigh of relief that is, which Ash kind of joked about, but then who can blame her, it was her first day in this school after all. To be honest, she only knows Ash in this class and then the rest of her friends are in classes opposite them or maybe even upstairs, so that's not really helpful at all, so no wonder she could be a little bit nervous.

As the lesson for today got underway, it was just normal stuff for Serena. There wasn't anything outstanding or a massive difference to what she had in her old school, since this was the same curriculum that was being taught in her old school. I mean, the only difference that she can spot was that the classes in this school were a lot bigger, since they also had large sized classrooms compared to her old school. This classroom can fit at least 25 people in all at once, but then in her old school, a classroom will struggle to fit at least 20 people inside.

After a few hours passed, the bell rang for the last time, meaning that this was the start of an hour's worth of lunch, since all that they were having were 15 minute break per hour, so it was kind of a relief, especially for Ash, since he definitely disliked the subject, but Serena kind of like the subject, so they were conflicting views, but they didn't mind that at all. Since class was finished for now, they then set off to the hall, where everyone else is likely to be waiting for them, according to Ash.

Ash smiled. "Come on, Serena. Let's head to the hall where the canteen is together."

Serena nodded. "Sure!"

"Ash? Can you wait here for a moment please?" Professor Oak announced quite boldly.

Ash turned around to see the Professor. "Why Professor? Is there something wrong? I need to take Serena to the hall."

Professor Oak put on a straight face. "I know that, but I would like to talk to you for a quick second."

"Well, I'll be waiting for you in the hall with everyone else. I'm sure I can find the way." Serena mentioned before stepping out the room and closing the door behind her.

Serena then walked towards the hall. Following the various signs placed around the school and also after following various people for a bit, which lead the way towards the hall, she finally reached it. Not surprisingly, she found everyone else quite easily. Well, it was not really a hard thing to spot, since Paul and Lyra were having an argument, which made it kind of obvious for Serena to see who it is. She kind of recognised Paul's voice, how it is full of sarcasm and calmness, whereas Lyra is at a bad mood, but this is most likely because of their heated argument.

Paul laughed. "Why would I be nice to late boy? He's always late."

Lyra pouted. "Because he's your friend. Jeez, what's your problem with him?"

"If he wasn't late every day, maybe things will change…" Paul mocked.

Lyra nodded, full of suspicion if Paul is actually telling the truth. "Oh, really? I believe you(!)"

"Chill out you guys, you know Serena's here." Drew mentioned, before everyone turned around to look at Serena.

Misty smiled. "Sorry Serena, we kind of didn't notice you there."

"Yeah, since these two clowns were having some sort of argument amongst themselves." Barry added.

Gary laughed. "Just leave them alone, I'm sure they won't bother you."

May smiled. "Hey Serena, why don't you sit next to me here. We saved you a space."

Serena nodded. "All right then."

As Serena went up to her seat, which they saved especially for her, the group continued to chat amongst themselves before spotting something, how something is missing from them, since they have noticed another spare seat next to where Barry was seating…

Dawn raised her eyebrow quizzically. "Hey Serena, where's Ash? Have you seen him?"

"Yeah, I swear you were in his class, right Serena?" Misty pointed out.

Gary chuckled. "I'm sure Ashy-boy will turn up at some point. No doubt about it."

"Or maybe he has just given up on us?" Paul suggested.

Barry pointed at Paul quite boldly. "Come on Paul, if you're gonna act like that towards him, I'm very tempted to give you a fine."

Paul snorted. "All right then, I'm not gonna say anything."

"Anyway, where's Ash then Serena?" Gary asked politely.

"Well, he's currently talking with Professor Oak back in class." Serena announced.

Drew flicked his hair once again. "What's he doing with the Professor?"

"Yeah, I mean there's nothing wrong, right?" Misty asked with concern.

Serena leaned back. "No, not at all. I mean, I don't really know what they are talking about back there, but I'm sure isn't in any trouble at all."

Paul grinned. "By the way Serena, I want to ask you a question about what you said to Ash this morning…"

 **(With Ash and Professor Oak)**

Ash titled his head. "So Professor, what is it you want to talk about?"

Professor Oak crossed his arms. "Well, I just want to talk about Serena in general."

Ash raised his eyebrow quizzically. "What about her exactly, Professor?"

Professor Oak nodded. "It's about her past… about what she has experienced so far… since you're her guide after all…"

Ash nodded. "All right then Professor, I'm listening…"

* * *

 **There you have it, guys! Chapter 4 is done! Hopefully you have enjoyed this chapter! :D**

 **Wow, what can I say with this chapter! I left sort of cliff-hangers for both conversations, so stick around to find out what happens ;D**

 **By the way, I'm really quite surprised at how hard it is in a way to sustain a lot of characters - keeping it in character and also remembering them more importantly... xD**

 **Anyways, I'll see you all in the next chapter, but also please put your thoughts of this story in the reviews! Please show some support!**

 **But also Private Message me for any story suggestions!**

 **Also, please check me out on Twitter at jeff_amour if you can for updates of my stories!**

 **So, that's it from me!**

 **See ya! Have a great day!**


	5. Chapter 5: Exposing the Past

**Hey guys, Jeff here!**

 **First of all, I just want to apologise for not uploading a new chapter yesterday. I hope you guys understand that I have to write this as well as deal with my exams, which are very important right now :D**

 **Also, I am going to make an announcement on Twitter as well as here about my decision of what I am going to do with my other story - Unexpected Unity. Please, if you are curious, look it up.**

 **Without further ado, let's get to reading...**

* * *

 **(Ash's POV; with Ash and Professor Oak)**

I nodded. "All right then Professor, I'm listening."

I paused for a moment, waiting for the Professor to say something, to speak a word. Who knew that this is a serious situation that I am under in, who knew that there was seriously wrong about Serena that the Professor wanted to eagerly talk about, who knew that I have to know all of this, just because I am her guide, but I know that it was my duty to know, since I will be the one who will be taking care of her during this school year, so I will be the one responsible.

I glanced at the Professor once again. He looked worried, more worried than usual, which is an odd thing I am witnessing right now, in front of my eyes. His face expression worries me too, how he is trying to look serious, but at the same time, he is also trying to be noticed, trying to capture attention, probably at me; but what tops that the most is how is nervous. Normally, he isn't this nervous, since he you can see him shake a bit, which is definitely not his normal self, so I wonder and ask myself some questions…

What is it about Serena that I need to know about? Why is it important that Serena doesn't hear this? Why am I the only one going to be told this information? All of these questions are circling my head, going around and not leaving my head. It's just messing up my mind, but I can't give up, not for Serena, since we all need to support her if she does have a problem.

Professor Oak coughed, emphasising his authority. "So Ash, do you know the reason why I made you stay here with me?"

"Yeah. You want to talk about Serena with me, right? Since I am her guide and all… that's what you said." I replied quite politely.

Professor Oak nodded. "Yes, that is correct. But Ash, do you promise me to not tell what am I about to tell you to anyone?"

I clenched my fist and then put it on top of my heart. "Yes, sir. I promise not to tell anyone, not even my friends as a matter of fact."

"Okay then." Professor Oak agreed.

Wow, I'm surprised. I feel that I am trembling, how I am feeling nervous too, just like the Professor. I mean, I can tell that he was, but me, I don't even know, but what I do know is that I'm ready for the Professor's explanation of Serena's past, which is most likely the subject that we are going to talk about, and I can confirm that too. To be honest, I'm not nervous to find out anything, but I am nervous to tell anyone, otherwise the Professor is definitely going to punish me, since he is the principal of this school after all.

"It's all about Serena… when she was still in her previous school. You see, Serena had a perfect life a student would wish for, what any student or anyone else would want whilst they are still studying. Lots of friends, lots of people to talk to everyday and all that, she even had a boyfriend as a matter of fact. But…"

I titled my head, confused about the Professor's brief pause. "What went wrong, Professor?"

"But then, one day everything turned for the worst for her. Firstly, her boyfriend decided to leave her for good, leaving her for another girl, who he had actually got an affair with."

I shrugged. "Wow… that is so low…"

"But it does not end there for her. After this ordeal, she was depressed after finding out the truth; she decides to isolate herself from her friends, who she had such a great bonds with, because she said that she just wanted to be left alone, but also she couldn't face them with full of shame. Soon after, she started to then lose her friends, right up to when she hasn't got one at all."

I turned my head towards the ground. "Well… I can't say anything about that…"

"Now, since she didn't have any more friends, everyone at school thought it was right to bully her, to tease her that she didn't have a relationship anymore, to do what you do when you bully, such as taking her lunch away from her leaving her with nothing or stealing her belongings for themselves."

I clenched my fists out of anger. "How… how could they have done this… to her?"

"Every single night, she spends most of it in her bathroom or maybe her room, crying… sometimes even crying herself to sleep… she was definitely forgotten by everyone in her school. Some of them are even classing her that she was invisible, how she is all alone with no one to turn to."

I looked up, looking like I was going to cry. "I can't believe this, Professor. I can't believe what you're telling me. How can they be so selfish? How can they be so mean to her?"

Professor Oak approached me. "Look Ash, you understand now the pain she had been through~"

"Pain?! I think it's more than that!" I yelled, not controlling my emotions that are within me. "Serena's a nice, gentle and kind person. She's always smiling on the outside, but she was actually suffering inside!"

Professor Oak placed his hands on my shoulders. "Ash? Look at me for a minute. Serena doesn't want to make the same mistake once again, so that's I want to leave this up to you and _your_ group of friends."

I paused for a moment. I couldn't believe the information about Serena, how Serena's suffering from the inside that we in the group didn't know about, how everything had just gone wrong with her life. She was the person whom I have just been introduced to by Lyra, the person whom I am friends with already, the person who is going to the same classes as me, the person whom I am supposedly to be a guide to, the person whom I…

I shook my head. What was I thinking? I can't, since I just knew what had happened to her not a moment ago. I don't know what I was thinking, but it was just something that popped out of my head all of a sudden. I'm sure though that it was nothing, but I bet myself that it's going to bother me for the rest of the day, since it's really not something that I would be thinking about.

I looked up at the Professor. "Wait a minute Professor, why are you telling me this? And how can you tell of this in full detail? She just joined the school, right?"

"Well, it's because _I_ told him everything, Ash." A figure spoke out of the corner of the room.

I looked around, around to where that voice came from. I didn't know that someone was actually there, someone was actually watching out whilst Professor was actually explaining what actually happened to Serena during her past. I mean, this person just came out of nowhere that it kind of scared me a bit, but then again, I'm guessing this person is somewhat connect to Serena, whom she know very well, since she did say that she was the one who told everything about Serena to Professor Oak and now this.

As this person came out of the shadows, I had a glance of this mysterious person. First of all, I noticed that this person is actually a woman who was wearing normal and casual clothes. Now then, I noticed how this woman might be as old as Professor Oak, or maybe younger, I don't really know, but what I do know is that maybe this person is someone who is close to Serena. It has to be and there is no other reason to it, since she knew a lot about Serena after all.

I looked around at her, but then looked at Professor Oak immediately. "I'm sorry, but who is she Professor?"

Professor Oak nodded. "Why don't you introduce yourself… Mrs. Yvonne?"

I leaned back out of shock. "What?! Is that who I think it is?!"

Grace nodded. "Yes, it's true Ash. I'm Serena's mom; feel free to call me Grace."

I raised my eyebrow quizzically. "Wait, so you talked to the Professor because of Serena?"

Grace nodded. "Yes, that is the reason why I am here. I wanted to meet the person who will be my daughter's for the rest of the school year, since I was just curious as I was the only one who actually took care of Serena after what you learnt what happened.

"Grace here wanted you also to know about Serena, so that you weren't going to notice anything if she tells something to you that you might not understand perhaps." Professor Oak added.

I nodded. "I see. I mean, it all makes sense now, how you want me to help her with _my_ friends' help. After what she has been through Grace, I promise not to let Serena down. I promise not to let you down too."

Grace smiled. "Thank you Ash, that's very kind of you to say to me~"

"But, I wanted to ask you something first before anything else." I interrupted.

Grace titled her head out of confusion. "Yes, what is it?"

Now, this is my moment to ask her, to ask her about something that I should have asked the Professor in the first place, but I figured that asking Grace would maybe be a better choice to do. If I remember correctly, I wasn't actually told by Professor Oak about _why_ I was asked to help Serena in the first place, I was just happened to be called by him in his office and immediately asking me if I would be interested to help a new transfer student, and without even answering back, I have found myself held responsible for Serena, Grace's daughter.

I gulped, out of nervousness. "May I ask… why I was chosen for this job? To be Serena's guide?"

Momentarily, Grace laughed all of a sudden, and then was soon joined by Professor Oak, but obviously not laughing as much as Grace was, but he was still laughing. On the other hand, I was just left without any laughter coming right out of me, so I used the time to wonder what they were laughing about, what they were finding so amusing. I mean, I need to know, but then again, I think that this is one of those kinds of subjects that you just need to figure out for yourself and go independent on.

Grace laughed. "Well, if Professor Oak didn't tell you by now, then you just have to ask my daughter or maybe you might remember it."

"Oh, come on." I complained. "Can't I at least have one hint from any of you?"

Professor Oak smiled. "It's up to you to find out, my boy!"

At that point, I was then dismissed by Professor Oak, leaving the room with the other two people that I was with. I then immediately checked the time by using the hallway clock located just above the sign pointing the direction towards the hall. I saw that it was nearing the end of lunch, about fifteen more minutes to be precise, so I have let my friends wait for me in the hall with Serena during the whole of lunch? Oh, what are they going to say or in fact do to me? Well, it can't really be helped. As long as I'm there, I'm sure they won't mind, and I'm sure that Serena would tell them the reason, so there's really nothing to be worried about; but I did decided to get there as fast as I can…

"Grace, are you sure you can let Ash take care of Serena?" Professor Oak asked quite politely.

Grace nodded with confidence. "Of course, Professor. In fact, I have complete faith and trust in him. I know that he will be good for the job."

Professor Oak raised his eyebrow quizzically. "Why have you got so much confidence for Ash? You just moved to this town with Serena, right?"

"Yes, Professor, but…" Grace replied whilst smiling. "…he has already saved Serena from before…"

"The past and present of Serena is all in his hands…"

* * *

 **There you have it, guys! Chapter 5 is done! Hopefully you have enjoyed this chapter! :D**

 **Wow, what can I say with this chapter! Serena's past has now been revealed to us and especially Ash, but will he be able to keep a secret or will he reveal what actually happened to Serena? Also, the next chapter is when we're going to catch up with Serena and the group, so stick around for that ;D**

 **Anyways, I'll see you all in the next chapter, but also please put your thoughts of this story in the reviews! Please show some support!**

 **But also Private Message me for any story suggestions!**

 **Also, please check me out on Twitter at jeff_amour if you can for updates of my stories!**

 **So, that's it from me!**

 **See ya! Have a great day!**


	6. Chapter 6: Childhood Memories

**Hey guys, Jeff here!**

 **So, here I present to you the next chapter for this story. Just to say, this chapter and the last chapter happened simultaneously, well, you'll see when you get to read this, but I'm just gonna warn you guys about that.**

 **Without further ado, let's get to reading...**

* * *

 **(Serena POV; with Serena and the group)**

Paul grinned. "By the way Serena, I want to ask you a question about what you asked to Ash this morning…"

I sighed. "What about it, Paul?"

Paul smiled confidently. "About how you asked him if he remembered you?"

At that point, I really didn't know what to do. I mean, should I answer them or should I try and avoid the whole thing. What I didn't remember when I asked Ash this morning is everyone else. I just got so carried away with my memories kicking into my mind once again, the ones that are just stored away until this day had come, which it has right now, that I then completely forgot that the whole group was standing with us. To be honest, I deduced that no one was listening to me, since everyone was kind of busy catching up with Ash, but I knew that at least someone was listening in, which just had to be Paul and no one else.

I still don't know what to do; I still don't know what to say to them as an answer. I mean, they – well, when I say 'they', I mean Paul – put me under a lot of pressure here, like putting me on the spot. Inside, I just felt myself get nervous, I hear my heart starting to pump harder and getting faster every second, but actually, I know that I am ready, because I know that I all have to tell everyone what I know with Ash at some point in the future anyway, so I might as well do it now.

Misty raised her eyebrow quizzically. "Come to think of it, I did kinda hear Serena ask Ash 'Do you remember me?' this morning…"

Lyra pouted. "Yeah, but Ash didn't give her an answer."

"True that. To be honest, he should've." Gary added.

"Hang on, why are we talking about this again?" Barry asked.

Drew flicked his hair. "Well, Paul just had to bring it up."

May looked at Dawn. "Do you know what's going on, Dawn?"

Dawn then put a confused expression on her face. "No, not really May…"

Lyra laughed. "What don't you two get? It's not _that_ hard to understand, unless you two haven't been paying attention."

"I don't get it too." Barry added.

Lyra sighed. "Not you too, Barry."

At that moment, it has now turned into some sort of huge discussion. I mean, when Paul brought the topic up, everyone just decided to go completely off-topic. To be brutally honest, now I kind of feel relieved, because I can then get away with what we were actually talk about, because everyone just got distracted and eventually veered off the topic that we are supposedly going to talk about. Have I gotten away with it? That easily? I supposed that it was a good thing, but I have this doubt on my mind that I haven't.

I sighed. Now, we are kind of causing a commotion in the lunch hall. Everyone around us started to look at us as if they are staring us and make us notice about what we are doing, but it's not going to work as everyone was just too noisy. As the time ticks by, everyone in the group did nothing other than just cause a commotion and a disturbance to everyone around us, but also to talk about a variety of topics, which no one, even me, was interested in joining in.

"All right! Everyone just stop! That's enough!" Paul yelled, stopping everybody's conversations.

Paul nodded. "That's better. Now, Serena, why don't you just answer my question? I mean, it's not that hard, right?"

I shrugged. "I… I-I… um… I d-don't know w-what to say… I~"

"Come on Serena, just answer the question already." Paul complained.

Gary laughed. "By the way Serena, Paul won't let you off the hook that easily, so it's best to just answer him already."

As Gary said this, everyone nodded simultaneously, indicating to me how everyone agreed about this fact.

I sighed. "All right, I'll tell you guys."

Now, I hear my heart beating faster, like not ever before. I know that I'm nervous, but I didn't actually know that I was this nervous. I mean, I really don't want to reveal even more of my past, not the past that I want to forgot, the past as in my childhood. I bet you that that's what they wanted from me, how they just want the answer my question, but actually, the main reason why I didn't want to tell them was not because I was embarrassed, but because I know they are going to ask questions afterwards. That's what I'm thinking.

I sighed once again. "I actually knew Ash probably way before you guys did, all right? I knew Ash since we were still children, probably about when we were 7 years old."

Paul sniggered. "Oh yeah? Where exactly?"

"Well…" I continued. "We actually met in Professor Oak's Summer Camp back in the Kanto Region, where I visited there just to attend that summer camp for about a week. When we were there, we were actually best friends, but he also had many friends, since he lived there all in his childhood."

Barry scratched his head. "Hang on; I thought that Ash lived here, in the Kalos Region?"

Gary nodded. "He does live here, Barry."

Barry titled his head. "So, why was he in the Kalos Region then?"

Paul face palmed. "Really, Barry? Don't you remember that all of us in this group were transferees, right? That's how we all met each other and became friends. How pathetic you are."

May laughed. "There goes Paul with that famous line of his."

Dawn smiled. "I don't even know why he says that, but I bet that's just his character."

Paul blushed. "Anyway, Serena why don't you continue?"

I paused before actually talking once again, because I witnessed something that I didn't expect. I didn't expect seeing Paul actually blush. I mean, this was really interesting seeing Paul blush like that. To be honest, Paul was this kind of person who wouldn't really show any emotion and would not care for any either just looking at his personality a bit, so this was an interesting sight to behold in a way, but I know I shouldn't make a big deal out of it.

I nodded. "So, something actually happened to me whilst I was in that summer camp. I tried to explore the forest by myself, but since I didn't listen to Professor Oak, I got lost and separated from everyone. I was then scared, on the verge of just going to panic and run around like crazy, but then, I heard some rustling on the bush beside me."

Drew sighed. "Oh yeah, what was it?"

Misty pouted. "Oh come on Drew, don't interrupt."

"At first, I actually didn't know who or what it was." I continued. "But then, I panicked and made myself slip and fall over. At that point, a Poliwag appeared out of the bush, which scared me even more, but now, I got a scrape on my knee. Right after that moment, Ash then appeared out of the bush too, looking for that Poliwag that I encountered before."

"How typical of him, chasing after a Pokémon." Gary commented. "But, I'm thinking that this will be some sort of 'knight in shining armour' story, right Serena?"

I blushed. "Huh? Y-You can say so. Well, since he saw me in the ground, I told him what was wrong and he decides to help me by lending his handkerchief, which he tied onto my scraped knee. At that moment, he then helped me get up, which resulted to… which resulted to…"

Misty smiled. "Well, what is it, Serena?"

I blushed madly. "Which resulted to… what you call… a hug… but after that though, he walked back to camp whilst… h-holding hands…"

As I have said this, everyone just went silent in the group, which is not really a surprise for me. I mean, to everyone who I told this story, this was the reaction that I have always gotten, because of what actually happened. People were either shocked or even maybe even just really surprised, but all of these reactions that I am getting were all the same whenever or whoever I told this story to.

"Serena! You are so lucky!" May and Dawn shrieked at once.

I scratched my head. "How come, you guys?"

Dawn blushed. "Um… just pretend we didn't say that…"

"Yeah… don't worry a-about it…" May added whilst blushing like Dawn is doing.

'Hang on a minute. Do they? No, it can't be, but I think it is.' I thought. 'But, I won't make a big deal out of it… for now…'

Gary laughed. "See? Didn't I tell you guys that Ash would come and save the day?"

Barry smiled. "I suppose you're right then, Gary. How come you knew though?"

Paul sniggered. "Because he used his brain, Barry; unlike you."

"Yo, Paul… that was uncalled for, dude." Drew commented.

Misty smiled. "But Serena, did you have feelings for Ash back then? You did say that you were best friends back when you both were at that summer camp."

I blushed. "I-I don't h-have feelings for him, but actually…"

At that point, I then grabbed by bag, which I placed on the chair beside me. I opened it before finding the item that I was going to take out and show everyone. As I rummaged to my bag, I finally found it and took it out, revealing it to everyone at the table. It was a handkerchief, but it wasn't just a normal handkerchief. It wasn't just a normal, blue-coloured handkerchief with a dull pattern to it; but it was the very same handkerchief that Ash used to tie onto my scrape on my knee.

I smiled. "Here is the same handkerchief that Ash used."

Everyone in the group just showed the same reaction that they showed when I told them the history between Ash and I. I mean, I suspected that they didn't expect me to still have this handkerchief in my possession, but I know that they will still have this reaction – shocked and surprised expressions on their faces.

Misty stared at the handkerchief. "There's no way… it can't be…"

Barry also stared into the handkerchief. "Wow… this is Ash's handkerchief from before? Unreal…"

"Hey, hey! What's the big deal here?" Paul complained, not really interested, well, not as interested to be precise. "It's just Ash's handkerchief, right? Serena should've given it back to him by now."

Gary smiled with interest. "Well, it's because Serena just wants a memory of Ash, am I right?"

I blushed madly. "What are you talking about?"

"So, when are you going to return it, Serena?" Misty asked.

I sighed. "I don't know yet. I think that I'll find a right moment before I return it."

Drew grinned. "Maybe after school in the lockers, maybe behind the school building, maybe at home, alone in your room; maybe~"

"Hey, come on! Stop trying to suggest things that Serena doesn't want to hear!" Lyra interrupted before things just got out of hand.

Gary sniggered. "Well, all of those scenarios are likely to be when~"

"I say you guys to just stop it!" Misty interrupted this time. "Don't give Serena ideas, all right?"

Paul smiled. "Why is that, Misty or Lyra? Is it maybe because you have feelings for Ash too? Or is that May and Dawn's part? We're just giving Serena the advantage, not like she already has a massive advantage on~"

May and Dawn blushed madly. "Hey! Stop it, Paul!"

'Yeah. I think Paul's right on that one.' I thought. 'They definitely have something on Ash.'

Barry scratched his head. "I don't know what's going on anymore."

Paul snorted. "That's because you've got that a full head, Barry. So easily filled up by information so insignificant."

Drew sighed. "All right, come on! Everyone just chill out. We're all getting worked up, because of one person who's not here, but I bet you Ash wouldn't be pleased to us arguing about~"

"Arguing about what, Drew?" Ash spoke right behind us, which made everyone jump.

* * *

 **There you have it, guys! Chapter 6 is done! Hopefully you have enjoyed this chapter! :D**

 **Wow, what can I say with this chapter! Serena has now revealed her other secret that she contains, but this time, it's not the bad side of things; but then again, some things have been revealed, which you guys probably know already know by now ;D**

 **Anyways, I'll see you all in the next chapter, but also please put your thoughts of this story in the reviews! Please show some support!**

 **But also Private Message me for any story suggestions!**

 **Also, please check me out on Twitter at jeff_amour if you can for updates of my stories!**

 **So, that's it from me!**

 **See ya! Have a great day!**


	7. Chapter 7: Really, Ash?

**Hey guys, Jeff here!**

 **By the way, before we even begin this chapter, I want to ask you guys your opinions about something. Would you like to see more chapters of this story to be first person more often or would you just like me to leave it as it is and using the third person more? I don't know, so place your thoughts about this in the reviews! :D**

 **Also, I'm glad to be writing because this just relieves stress and pressure from studying for my exams, as I have actually been revising all week... *sighs* I mean, what a pain...**

 **Without further ado, let's get to reading...**

* * *

Barry scratched his head. "I don't know what's going on anymore."

Paul snorted. "That's because you've got that a full head, Barry. So easily filled up by information so insignificant."

Drew sighed. "All right, come on! Everyone just chill out. We're all getting worked up, because of one person who's not here, but I bet you Ash wouldn't be pleased to us arguing about~"

"Arguing about what, Drew?" Ash spoke right behind us.

At that moment, everyone was kind of shocked and surprised seeing Ash behind them, probably overheard everything about the whole conversations, arguments and squabbles that they were having whilst they thought that Ash wasn't there. I mean, they didn't really have anything to hide or any of those sorts, well, thinking about it, there was that thing that Serena mentioned and told everyone other than Ash, just because he wasn't present. On the other hand, they still may have a chance to get away with it in a way due to Ash's 'character'.

Drew laughed nervously. "Huh, Ash? Didn't see you there~ H-How are you today, buddy?"

Ash raised his eyebrow quizzically. "Oh yeah? Stop trying to change the topic, all right? Tell you what, answer this question…"

"What is it then, Ash?" Drew asked, quite nervous as to what he may say next, but also quite curious.

Ash frowned. "Why did you eat your food without me?"

On that moment, everyone sighed, not just a normal sigh, but a sigh of relief. Then again, what did they expect from Ash? It's not like he was going to actually interrogate everyone about what they were talking about from the start. To be honest, this is kind of cliché to them, since this is the normal and the only Ash that they know, and he is the only Ash that will carry these kinds of characteristics with him. This is the one and only Ash who is dense and oblivious to what is going on around him.

"Come on guys, why did you not wait for me? I'm gonna eat my food alone now." Ash complained.

Gary laughed. "Still the same old Ashy-boy we always know right guys?"

Paul smiled. "Yup, his head is just dense and there is no other word to describe it."

May smiled. "Don't worry Ash, we'll stay with you until you finish, okay?"

"Yeah, there is no rush here, so no need to worry!" Dawn added.

"But that's when I worry the most." Barry whispered to Paul.

Paul sniggered. "Don't sweat it Barry, May and Dawn here are just trying to get closer to Ash… if you know what I mean~"

May and Dawn blushed madly. "Shut up, Paul!"

Ash titled his head out of confusion. "Huh? What's going on?"

Misty smiled. "Don't mind them, Ash. Just eat your lunch."

"How pathetic are you, Ash?" Paul whispered amongst himself.

As Ash tucked into his lunch, not surprisingly, May and Dawn have started to make a conversation with Ash, which then left everyone to continue their own conversations, leaving Serena kind of out of the group, since she left that she is being taken away and moved away from the group the most, so she just stayed silent for the rest of the time when the group was at the table. They did this until the end of their lunch pretty much.

Since she wasn't doing anything, Serena then started to think about the question that Misty asked her beforehand, which was then was she going to return Ash's handkerchief back to him. She knew that she had to give it back to him someday, but the main problems are that she just doesn't have the confidence to do so, and even if she did have the confidence, she is then thinking about when is it the right time to actually give it back to him. Serena thought at the very beginning that this was going to be a simple task, but actually it isn't, it's the complete opposite. Also, there was one more question that she is asking herself quite personally – is it actually worth it giving it back to him?

Ash turned to Serena, noticing that she was kind of silent. "Hey Serena, are you all right over there? Seems like you're a bit down."

Serena shook her head. "Huh? Oh no, I'm fine! Don't worry about me."

Ash smile before turning around to his food once more. "All right then. If you say so."

Paul coughed. "Well, I'm going to take my leave here. See ya."

Gary smiled. "I think I'm gonna go too, since it's nearly the end of lunch. Smell you all later."

Misty smiled. "See you guys!"

Barry waved. "Bye guys! See you afterschool or maybe tomorrow!"

Drew flicked his hair. "Gotta leave, Ash. See you tomorrow, I guess…"

Ash nodded. "Okay! See you guys!"

At that point, the school bell rang, indicating that their lunchtime is over and everyone should be heading back to their classes, which is what Paul, Gary, Misty, Barry and Drew were doing. Seeing as though that is the case, Ash then closes his lunchbox and leaves along with Serena in one direction back to their respective classroom, with May and Dawn, who was the only ones left other than Ash and Serena at the table, going on the opposite direction to their classroom whilst taking amongst themselves, probably the information that they found out from Serena, or maybe the experience that they just had with Ash, which is the pleasure of eating lunch with him.

Ash and Serena made their way to their classroom as they walked along the school corridors, which is not really a surprise to Serena other than it is just quite crowded, as they decided to leave the lunch hall quite a bit later than usual, so they were then held up in the halls as they made through students who were putting their belongings back into their lockers or students who were blocking most of the way as they waited for their teacher to allow them back inside their classroom.

As Ash and Serena reached their classroom, everyone was talking amongst themselves as they all waited for Professor Oak to come back, according to some other students. So, as they all waited for Professor Oak to come back, Ash and Serena decided to just go to their seats and pass the time, since they don't really want to talk with anyone, not because they just don't want to talk overall, but it's because they just didn't know anyone there, so there isn't really much point on talking with them and decided to just talk amongst themselves too.

Ash smiled. "Hey Serena, how are you finding this school so far?"

Serena smiled. "Oh, it's great here! It's definitely way better than my old school. I mean, I have made a lot of f-f… f-friends…"

Ash titled his head. "Hey Serena, what's wrong? You okay? You're acting like you were back in the lunch hall, you know. Anyway, I'm glad that you are enjoying your first day here."

Serena nodded slowly. "Yeah… sure… um, I am enjoying it here…"

'I think that she is still fearful about her past.' Ash thought. 'I mean, I kind of understand why she is acting like this, but still... I didn't know that she couldn't forget it like that. It really has impacted her.'

Ash smiled. "Well, come on! Cheer up, at least for the last two hours of school that is left. After that, we are free to go home!"

"Yeah, sure! I can't wait, wouldn't you agree?" Serena responded quite cheerfully.

'Wow, she is just trying to hide it from herself. How she is living in denial. She is smiling on the outside, but actually she is suffering on the inside.' Ash thought.

Ash smiled. "Yeah! So, let's do our best at least for the last few hours."

As Ash said this, unexpectedly, Professor Oak walks into the classroom, cheerful but also serious. As everyone then sat down to their seats, the Professor started the lesson, and this time, it is now Mathematics, which is one of Serena's favourable subjects quite surprisingly. She was very intrigued into solving the problems and also solving some basic algebra, which Ash and also some of the other students were quite surprised about. I mean, after that ordeal though, she kind of feels a bit embarrassed about people seeing her being good in maths; well, better than the subject that she had, which was English.

Ash scratched his head. "Uh… this question… why is it difficult?"

Serena looked over Ash's shoulder. "Hey Ash, would you like some help with that?"

Ash nodded. "Yes, please. I just don't understand it. I'm not really good at Maths, unlike you."

Serena blushed. "Come on, you're making me blush. You don't have to praise me like that."

Ash smiled. "But you're really good at it though."

Serena smiled. "All right, I'll show you how to solve this problem. So, you do this…"

'Look at her; she is being friendly and all that. This is so much different to how she was acting before. Is this the real side of her?' Ash thought.

Ash smiled. "Oh, thanks Serena for the help."

"Glad I could help you, Ash." Serena answered as she smiled back at Ash.

In a flash, the two hours of solid maths was then finished, again with the bell ringing and signalling to all of the students that the school day is finally over. Outside the classrooms, the halls were filled with students who were a rush to head out of the school grounds and head home, where they could relax or just laze around. On the other hand, some students had some plans that they came up with other another, such as heading into the town and grabbing something to eat or anything like that.

As for Ash and Serena, they were just finishing packing their things before they too will head out home. Interestingly, as Ash and Serena went out of the classroom, Ash was briefly stopped by Professor Oak, who grabbed Ash by his left shoulder and gave him a nod, which indicates to Ash to most likely remember what they were talking about during his lunchtime, but then the Professor gave Ash a wink, which gives him the initiative about how the Professor trusts him.

'Ash Ketchum. The one I chose above all the other students to be a guide for Serena.' Professor Oak thought. 'I trust him, and Grace trusts him too being with Serena. I mean, their childhood friends after all.'

Before heading home, Ash and Serena first and foremost met with the gang outside the entrance gates and it's just to say their goodbyes between one another before everyone then all went in separate directions as they all headed home, which left Ash and Serena left alone once again, as they were the last ones there.

Ash smiled. "Hey Serena, where you headed home?"

"Oh, I'm going through the centre of town and then off to the outskirts of town." Serena replied quite confidently, but shyly as well.

Ash titled his head. "Oh really? Well, let's go together then!"

Serena scratched her head. "Really? Why's that?"

Ash smiled. "Well, that's also the direction I take to get home!"

Serena blushed. "I see… so let's head out then…"

'Wow, I can't believe that Ash is tagging along with me.' Serena thought. 'Hopefully when my mum sees us, I hope she doesn't get the wrong idea.'

'Walking with Serena as I head home? I've never walked a girl home, and that's for sure.' Ash thought. 'Maybe, just maybe… maybe she lives next to me… well, I'll find out soon enough.'

Ash smiled quite nervously. "All right! Let's go!"

* * *

 **There you have it, guys! Chapter 6 is done! Hopefully you have enjoyed this chapter! :D**

 **Wow, what can I say with this chapter! Ash walking Serena home? Well, how can this end? Don't worry, there wouldn't be anything happening; well, nothing of the sort that everyone has an impression of. Also, how can Ash can be dense and oblivious? I mean, no one could be that, other than Ash of course xD**

 **Anyways, I'll see you all in the next chapter, but also please put your thoughts of this story in the reviews! Please show some support!**

 **But also Private Message me for any story suggestions!**

 **Also, please check me out on Twitter jeff_amour if you can for updates of my stories!**

 **So, that's it from me!**

 **See ya! Have a great day!**


	8. Chapter 8: Easy as 'A Walk in the Park'

**Hey guys, Jeff here!**

 **By the way, I'm back! *sets off fireworks***

 **Well, it's actually been a while, since I was SO BUSY with exams; but also I have been giving this story a little bit of a twist and having major changes to the plot, so look forward to that in the upcoming chapters ;D**

 **I do apologise very sincerely as to why I was away this long, but at least I'm back now. In compensation, I plan to write 3 chapters in the same week, with this one to start that off!**

 **Without further ado, let's get to reading...**

* * *

Ash smiled with a hint of nervousness. "All right! Shall we go, then?"

Serena nodded in agreement. "Yeah, sure!"

At that point, Ash and Serena walked together from the entrance of the school where they all separated from everyone else. They all went in different directions, seeming as though they all live around town anyway, but with much coincidence, Ash and Serena will be heading home together. They both didn't expect this, expect them to be first of all being friends already at the start of Serena's school year, and expect them to be walking home together. Some people might then say something about this, like spread rumours or anything like that, but they just have to deny it if it so happens. I guess that's really how people act like these days.

Serena shook nervously as she walked. To be honest with herself, she hasn't walked with anyone for quite a long time. The only time she remembered to be walking with someone home is from her past, which she is still coming to terms into forgetting the whole ordeal. The only person whom she actually walked home together during her past was not surprisingly her boyfriend. I mean, it is kind of typical that her boyfriend would walk her home that time, but no one could really blame Serena for being a bit conscious. This is the very same boyfriend whom Serena loved, whom then betrayed Serena and then left her to be alone, so who can really blame Serena acting like this; but this shouldn't really bother her that much, since Ash is with her.

Ash gulped. He was also filled with nervousness. Not really the same as Serena, but he was still nervous like her. It wasn't because of how he has also got a past, that's not really it, it's because he is nervous to just talk to her. After finding out and being told about Serena's past by Professor Oak this afternoon, who can blame him for acting like this? That information that he found out about Serena is going to bother him, so he knew that he was going to act like this towards her, but he knows that should not bother him, since he is looking at a different Serena. The one who will eventually get over the past, the one whom will stop suffering on the inside and stop hiding that by smiling on the outside, the one whom he will make sure she fits into a new life.

Ash smiled as he looked towards Serena. "Hey Serena, how was your day today? I mean, did you like the school overall?"

"Oh, it was great actually." Serena answered. "I like this school, especially meeting your group of friends. The teachers and the other students were also really nice and kind to me."

Ash smiled once more. "Well, I'm glad that you're already having a good time here in the school."

"Yeah, I'm really glad I came to this school! I'm sure I'm going to have some fond memories from here before I graduate!" Serena added.

"I will make sure then that what happened in the past will not happen again to you." Ash whispered under his breath. "I will not let you experience that pain once again."

Serena tilted her head. "Hey Ash, did you say something?"

Ash scratched his head. "Oh, don't worry about it. That was nothing. I was just talking to myself there, so don't mind me."

"Really? Are you sure you're all right?" Serena asked with concern. "You've been acting like this when we started walking together. Is something on your mind?"

Ash smiled, trying not to worry Serena. "Nah, it's all good."

Serena sighed. "Well, if you say so…"

To be honest, who can really blame Ash acting like this? Then again, he did promise that he will not let Serena's past in his way as he was walking her home; but at this point, if this continues, he's sure and he's bound to let himself through. He won't hold back and probably bother Serena about it. He just couldn't really take this thought he has on his mind, he couldn't just leave it alone; but he knows that he has to so that he wouldn't bother Serena like that. He should just keep this information to himself and not tell anyone too, since that is also the other promise that the Professor and also Serena's mother wanted him to keep, so he will keep that promise.

The only problem is that he just couldn't accept it. He couldn't accept how Serena is so calm and in control about this. He really expected her to still be in pain though, even though it has been quite a long time ago. He just couldn't accept how Serena is suffering inside, but on the outside, she is still acting normal as ever. It's not what Ash really wants to see, how it is painful for him to watch. Just like he was before…

"Hey Ash, could I ask you something?" Serena spoke up with curiosity.

Ash nodded. "Sure. What is it?"

Serena sighed. "Your friends said that all of you transferred here. Am I right on saying that?"

Ash nodded once again. "Yeah, I did transfer to this school and then met everyone."

"So, why did you transfer here?" Serena asked.

Ash stopped for a minute and stood in silence making Serena looked back at him with concern as he fell behind a bit.

Serena shook. "Oh, I'm sorry! I shouldn't have asked that if you don't want to."

Ash smiled to reassure Serena and not make her worry. "No, it's okay. It's just something that I don't really want to talk about. Don't worry about me…"

Yes, it was something that he didn't talk about. Ash now understands, he now understands why this troublesome past that Serena has experienced is bothering him that much, filling up his mind. It's because he has felt this feeling before. He remembers now, how everything was the same for him way before, probably when he was younger. Now though, he has come to terms and moving on about it, but as he met Serena, the faint memories that he has tried to forget is going to come back to him and he knows it. He knows that it is kind of a similar case to Serena's, how it has also impacted his life and changed its course, but he just doesn't want to remember it all.

Serena smiled. "Oh, okay then. I do apologise when I asked that. I should've taken into consideration about how you feel about things…."

Ash chuckled. "Don't worry about it, it's not like you did anything wrong. I was just kinda taking things a bit too seriously, that's all."

'Have I uncovered something about Ash? Maybe, just maybe… but I need to be sure before I make assumptions…' Serena thought.

Ash smiled. "By the way, how far is your house from here, Serena?"

Serena laughed nervously. "Well, I don't exactly know, because I rely on my tablet too much for that kind of information."

Ash giggled. "Oh, I see. Well, my house is just 10 minutes away from the centre of town, so let's hurry and pick up the pace."

Serena nodded. "All right! Let's get home before it becomes dark."

Ash and Serena picked up their pace at that moment. They were just hurrying back, passing through the shops, which are now closing, the sun setting beyond the horizon behind their backs, and passing through people whom are also probably on their way home. As they walked jogged across town, Serena sort of remembered this way, since it was sort of the way she went through when she was heading towards school this morning; but as she took the shortcut with Lyra after she got lost, she doesn't really remember anything and the place was still a blur to her, meaning that she still doesn't know her way around.

As they left the town centre and entered the outskirts of town, Serena then recognised the place even more. To be honest with herself, she wasn't really good with mapping and finding her way around places, since she always relied on the navigation system that her tablet has, but since it ran out of battery, then she just had to rely on Ash this time around. Also, she's not very good at remembering things as well, well, she can remember places where she has been before if she familiarised herself a bit more, but that's about how good she can remember and follow her footsteps and that kind of thing.

At that moment, Ash and Serena stopped out of a sudden. It seems that they stopped as they both spotted that there was something blocking their way to get to their house, which Ash and Serena spotted that their houses was just beyond where this 'thing' is blocking from. They could not really do anything about them other than stop and most likely wait for them to move, but they both know at this rate and how this 'thing' is standing in the way, it won't budge anytime soon.

Ash scanned the area for a minute and focused on what is blocking his and Serena's way in order to get home. He figured that there was a person who was wearing black clothing that hid his face and his whole body. He was blocking their path and have formed a barricade to prohibit anyone going through, but most likely that this person was waiting for Ash and Serena to come along, like how he anticipated and knew that they were both going to end up here, how they both came this way as well.

"Hey! What do you want!?" Ash shouted to grab his attention.

Serena shrugged. "C-can you just let us pass, please?"

The figure continued to stand where he is and not move.

"I repeat! What do you want from us?!" Ash yelled, grabbing his attention once again.

"Hey Ash, it seems like they are not listening." Serena whispered into Ash's ear. "What do we do now?"

Ash shrugged. "I don't know…"

'Well, if nothing happens now, there's only one thing for it.' Ash thought. 'But I don't want to reveal myself. Not now.'

"Serena Yvonne and Ash Ketchum. That's who you are, isn't it?" The figure spoke with confidence.

"Why do you ask that now?" Ash answered back without hesitation.

The figure laughed. "Such a hasty one. Just answer my question already and stop wasting my time."

Ash gulped. "Yeah, it is. Who are you?!"

"That is not important right now." The figure spoke once again. "But what is important is Serena, isn't that right, Ash?"

Ash shrugged. "What do you want from her?! She has got nothing to do with you!"

The figure chuckled. "Oh, but she has, Ash Ketchum. You probably might know me, Serena~"

"No, I don't know you at all!" Serena yelled back.

"Why are you here anyway?" Ash shouted.

The figure smiled. "I have come to get what I came for. I have to get her. I have come to get Serena and take her home with me."

At that point, Serena stepped back, like she was scared of something, how she was afraid of something. Even Ash could tell that she is scared and he doesn't blame her for that. Being in this situation is going to scare a normal person who is just trying to get on with their lives, but Ash is different. He has experienced this kind of trouble before, which is what his past has got something to do with. He has already moved on from it, but as it is coming back to haunt him once again, he has no choice but to just face it head on if he has to, which this situation is currently in a state on.

Ash chuckled. "Sorry to disappoint, but you are not going to take her from here. She belongs here and nowhere else. She is not coming with you."

The figure started to walk towards Ash and Serena. "Is that so? Well, I think that you may have made the wrong decision~"

At that moment, footsteps are heard from just around the corner, which made the figure inspect who it was. Well, it was someone from Ash and Serena's house, which to be exact was their mothers. Since the figure had no choice as witnesses were around, he threw a black circular object into the ground and smoke then poured out of it, which made Ash and Serena lose sight of him. As the smoke eventually cleared, the figure was nowhere to be seen and has escaped.

Ash sighed. "Well, at least that's over. Let's head home, okay?"

Serena nodded. "Yeah, sure. Are you all right, Ash?"

Ash smiled. "Don't worry about me, I'm fine. What about you?"

"I was kinda scared, but at least everything's good now." Serena replied.

'What does he want me for? Do I know him from somewhere? What does he want from me?' Serena thought.

'Luckily I didn't have to bring it out, otherwise my true identity would have been revealed, but then again, I couldn't anyway.' Ash thought. 'It was a close call.'

* * *

 **There you have it, guys! Chapter 8 is done! Hopefully you have enjoyed this chapter! :D**

 **Wow, what can I say with this chapter! That thing I was saying about the plot had major changes, well this is the start of it. A lot of things are still in question, like who is this guy who appeared, what does he want from Serena, and also Ash's past and hidden identity? Lot of things in this chapter, so look forward to it ;D**

 **Anyways, I'll see you all in the next chapter, but also please put your thoughts of this story in the reviews! Please show some support!**

 **But also Private Message me for any story suggestions!**

 **Also, please check me out on Twitter at jeff_amour if you can for updates of my stories!**

 **So, that's it from me!**

 **See ya! Have a great day!**


	9. Chapter 9: Nightshift

**Hey guys, Jeff here!**

 **Well, as promised, this is the 2nd chapter of this week out of the 3, so look forward to the next one soon ;D**

 **Anyway, just to say, I do apologise that this chapter might be too long, but I felt that it needed to be this long, so just sit back and relax as you read this chapter. Hopefully you guys enjoy it nonetheless even though it is very long. I think the longest chapter ever in a story... xD**

 **Without further ado, let's get to reading...**

* * *

Ash sighed. "Well, at least that's over. Let's head home, okay?"

Serena nodded. "Yeah, sure. Are you all right, Ash?"

Ash smiled. "Don't worry about me, I'm fine. What about you?"

"I was kinda scared, but at least everything's good now." Serena replied.

Ash gulped. "Well, hopefully nothing like that ever happens again with us. I mean, that was kind of unexpected."

Serena nodded. "I know, but at least we're all right. I'm glad that our mums came out at that time otherwise I don't know what might have happened with us."

Ash sighed. "I'm gonna head home now, so see you tomorrow."

Serena shrugged. "H-Hey, Ash? Can you do me a favour?"

Ash titled his head. "Yeah? What is it?"

Serena blushed slightly. "Um… could I walk with you to school tomorrow?"

Ash smiled. "Sure! Why not? I'm gonna make sure I get up earlier than usual though."

Serena giggled. "All right then, see you tomorrow."

At that moment, Ash and Serena both went on their separate ways, meaning by that as they both headed home, but at least that wasn't really far to go, because they were neighbours afterall. They were both glad that now they were both finally home, away from any trouble, as they both know that they will be safe there with their mothers by their side at least.

They don't really know what happened a few moments ago, how this random person waited for them and demanding Serena back or something along those lines, how they don't really know what he was really talking about. Both of them were really unsure what had happened at that point, because both of them had no clue in the first place; but what they took away from this incident that this person or whoever it was will come back, and will probably have someone with him at that point, which definitely makes Ash and Serena worried, but for now, they can rest at ease.

 **(With Ash; Ash's house)**

Ash entered his home without hesitation. He did his normal routine when he normally enters his house, by taking off his coat and hanging it in the coat hanger on the entrance, and then takes off his shoes and places it neatly in the shoe rack at the bottom of the cloth. After that, his mum then greets him and tells him that dinner is ready before heading up the stairs, rushing up the stairs as he was looking forward to eating dinner, which is the typical behaviour of Ash, and rushes into his room. Inside, he undresses from what he wore today and changed to his more casual and more comfortable clothes that he wears around the house, which is just a simple black t-shirt and grey shorts. After placing his bag on the side of his bed, he the rushes out of his room and heads straights down into the dinner table without hesitation. Interestingly, he always did this routine in record time, normally about ten minutes or maybe less, which his mother is always surprised about, but what do you expect from Ash? When it comes to food, he always does things as fast as he can.

Ash smiled. "What do we have for dinner tonight?"

"Um, I prepared curry with rice for tonight." Delia replied as she served Ash with some rice onto his plate.

Ash laughed. "Nah, that will be all right to eat."

Delia pouted. "Oh Ash, don't be picky with your food."

Ash laughed. "Why would I be picky? You know that I will eat anything as long as it is edible."

Delia smiled. "You never change, do you Ash?"

At that moment, Ash and Delia tucked into their food, with Delia savouring every bite, whereas Ash is eating as fast as he can, probably because he didn't really have time to finish his lunch and therefore he is really hungry, or maybe even that he thinks that he is always in a race when it comes to eating his food; but normally both is the scenario for him, which Delia isn't really surprised about. The curry that they were having is not really special; it was just a normal dinner. The curry was normal and was served with normal rice; but before you know it, Ash has already finished his plate, and since there is no seconds, he just has to wait before his mum finishes.

Ash sighed with relief. "Wow, mum, that is delicious!"

Delia giggled. "Oh, thank you Ash, but normally you don't compliment me that much."

Ash scratched his head. "Well, since I didn't get to finish my lunch today, then I was kinda hungry when I eventually got home."

"Why didn't you get to finish you lunch today though?" Delia asked out of curiosity.

"Oh, it's because Professor Oak talked with me during lunch." Ash replied without hesitation.

"So, why were you talking with Professor Oak?" Delia asked once more. "Is it because you were late again? On the first day back too."

Ash laughed nervously. "Huh? Well… I… I was kinda late today, but that wasn't really the reason though…"

Delia raised her eyebrow quizzically. "Oh, so what did you talk about with him?"

Ash shrugged. "Well, I… I-I can't really tell you, but all I can say is that it was about Serena's past~"

"That girl whom you're with? Is it that in your first day you already got yourself a girlfriend?" Delia teased.

Ash blushed. "N-No! I-It's not like that. Anyway, Serena's past is a serious matter in hand, so don't take it too lightly."

Delia chuckled. "Okay, okay. So, anyway, why did Professor Oak involve you with Serena? Have you got some connection with her or something?"

Ash scratched the back of his head. "I don't really know. He just personally asked me to not tell anyone what I have found out about Serena from him, but also he told me to be Serena's guide for the next few weeks."

Delia nodded. "I see. So, why you in particular though."

Ash put on a straight face. "Is that supposed to be a compliment or something else?"

Delia laughed nervously. "No, not really. Anyway, so why did he choose you in all seriousness?"

"I don't really know." Ash answered honestly. "But you might be right when you said I might have a connection with Serena."

Delia giggled. "Oh Ash, you don't remember do you? You can be so dense sometimes."

Ash titled his head. "Huh? What do you mean by that?"

"Oh, it was nothing!" Delia immediately answered without hesitation.

'He doesn't remember her at all?' Delia thought. 'Well, it was a long time ago, but still… then again, if he remembers her, then he will also remember about everything else, which will mean that... anyway, I have to be careful.'

Delia smiled. "By the way, I saw when you were with Serena coming home, there was some suspicious man standing in the way. Do you know who that was?"

Ash shrugged. "To be honest, we don't know. All we know is that that person knows the two of us."

"All right. Be more careful then when you're outside. Especially when you're with Serena." Delia spoke with concern.

Ash nodded. "I will. Anyway, I'll be heading up to my room."

At that moment, Ash stood up from his place at the dining table and helped Delia carry the dishes to the kitchen, where she will then clean them up. After that, Ash headed straight up the stairs and into his room. Not surprisingly, he then went straight and lied down on his bed, facing the ceiling. He doesn't really know what to do then, but he felt very nervous. He thought about what happened today, how he became friends with Serena, got told about Serena's tragic past, then being stopped by a mysterious figure on the outside of their houses as they were both heading home this afternoon. He felt very unsure about that and became self-conscious and worried for himself as well as Serena.

Ash turned and shook his head. He was kind of thinking things too much, but then again, a lot of things did happen on his first day back at the school, but it was because of, what he thinks, was Serena. How he is involved with Serena meant that he was also getting involved with everything about her too, which didn't really matter that much to him, but still… there was still something that was bothering him, but he couldn't really point his finger at it. All he can think about was what happened with this mysterious figure. When he mentioned Ash's name, Ash felt very uneasy as if he started to remember something and then at the same time felt a surge of power in his right arm, but he's convinced that there's nothing suspicious about it. Was it about his past? The one that he couldn't remember? Did something happen with him back then? Has he felt something like this before? He's not sure.

Ash glanced out of the window and looked outside. He started at the night sky with questions circling around his head and then looking down to see Serena's house and wondered about her, about how she is doing after that ordeal…

 **(With Serena; Serena's house)**

Serena sat at the table, gazing at the food that is presented to her by her mother. It was one of her favourite foods that she always wanted to eat when they have moved; it was pot roast. She always liked, no, _adored_ having pot roast for lunch or even dinner, since she just loves the taste of the whole dish, but this time, there is something wrong with it. No, that's not it, it's not because the dish is wrong, it's because Serena has got something else in her mind other than eating. Something is just bothering her that makes her just stares at the food and not eats it, which bothers her mother a bit.

Grace raised her eyebrow quizzically. "Serena? Hey, are you spacing out?"

Serena shook her head. "No, it's nothing."

"Well, I'm kind of conscious, since you're not eating, especially when it's pot roast, your favourite." Grace added.

Serena took a bite. "I'm just really worried. About myself as well as Ash…"

"Oh, you care about him _that_ much." Grace teased. "I saw that he walked you home. You haven't let any other boy walk you home, since~"

Serena blushed. "I-It's not like that! Um… t-there's nothing b-between us…"

Grace giggled. "Really? We'll see about that~"

Serena blushed madly. "H-He's only with me, because he was asked by Professor Oak to be my guide for the upcoming weeks. As I don't know my way around and all that…"

Grace nodded. "That's because I asked Professor Oak to do so."

"Wait, you asked Professor Oak to~" Serena spoke out of shock.

Grace smiled. "It makes sense, right?"

Serena pouted. "How?"

Grace giggled. "Well, don't you remember way back then? You know him already, and also he looks like he is a trustworthy person that can be by your side."

Serena blushed slightly. "I mean, it makes sense that he's with me, but what do you mean by~"

Grace laughed. "Don't worry about it, Serena."

Serena pouted. "Well, if you say so…"

"Anyway, Serena, I would like to confess something to you." Grace spoke with seriousness.

Serena tilted her head. "What is it?"

Grace nodded. "I'm sorry, okay. I also asked Professor Oak to tell your past to Ash. I know that you don't want to, but~"

"It makes sense, since he's my guide; but did you tell him everything? Everything about me?" Serena interrupted without hesitation.

Grace shook her head and then raised her hand. "I promise, Serena. I didn't tell him everything about you. Only half of it…"

Serena sighed. "Oh… at least that's all right…"

'I know that Serena wants to keep it hidden, but still… Ash needs to find out the rest eventually…' Grace thought. 'For now, things should be kept like this.'

"You got so worked up there for a second." Grace hinted. "Why is that? Was it what happened between yourselves when you were coming home?"

Serena nodded with no answer.

"So, what did that mysterious guy say to you guys? What did he do to you guys?" Grace questioned out of curiosity.

Serena looked towards the ground. "Y-Yeah… he was saying how I should go with him… how he is going to take me back… I-I'm scared…"

"Don't worry about it, Serena." Grace spoke with reassurance. "Remember, you have me by your side, and also you've got Ash too. If this person approaches you or Ash again, tell me or Professor Oak, okay?"

Serena nodded. "I understand; but I'm still curious as to who that person might be. Is it someone I know? Is it someone I met before? Is it~"

Grace smiled, interrupting Serena from finishing. "Don't overwork yourself, okay? Everything's going to be just fine. We're in a completely different life right now, so don't worry."

Serena smiled. "Okay. Well, I'm gonna go up to my room now."

Grace nodded. "All right then. Leave everything here with me; I can do it by myself."

Serena smiled. "Okay! I'll be going then."

'Please, Serena. Be careful.' Grace thought. 'But also, be strong until the end.'

With that, Serena retired to her room. First of all, she slowly walked up the stairs, which made Grace worry about her, since she felt that Serena is overworking herself and worrying about one situation too much, but then again, that one scenario might have scared her, and it had too. No one could really blame Serena for acting like this, especially right after she experienced that, since she is definitely terrified after meeting that mysterious person, but Serena and Grace knew that it won't happen again, or will it…

Reaching her room, she slowly opened her door and closed it behind her. Immediately when she entered, she then turned the lights on and lied on her bed. She spent a few moments lying on her bed and looking up into the ceiling and thinking about what had happened today. She met so many friends today, especially meeting Ash after so many years, but she was kind of disappointed that she didn't remember her at all, but at least they are reunited with him after all this time. Also, she felt much relieved after she found out that she will be spending a lot of time with Ash, since Ash has been appointed the guide for her, which definitely reassured her the most.

On the other hand, what she thought about the most is the meeting with this mysterious figure just outside their house as they were walking home. She didn't expect this kind of thing happening to her, especially when it was her first day at school; but what she didn't expect most of all is that that person knows both Ash and herself, which made her worry even more. It seems that this person know both of them and that they both have something to do with each other, but she just passed that through her mind, because she is confident that it won't happen again.

Serena sighed and turned to face the window. She looked up into the night sky, looked at the stars above, and then looked down a bit to see Ash's house, which is apparently right beside hers. It was a bit of a surprise, but still, she actually felt a bit more relieved.

'Hopefully tomorrow is a good day…' Serena thought.

* * *

 **There you have it, guys! Chapter 9 is done! Hopefully you have enjoyed this chapter! :D**

 **Wow, what can I say with this chapter! There are a lot of things in Ash and Serena's minds, so things are going to get interesting. I wonder what will happen in the next day and also I wonder about Ash and Serena's individual pasts... or maybe they are connected somehow... stick around to find out ;D**

 **Anyways, I'll see you all in the next chapter, but also please put your thoughts of this story in the reviews! Please show some support!**

 **But also Private Message me for any story suggestions!**

 **Also, please check me out on Twitter at jeff_amour if you can for updates of my stories!**

 **So, that's it from me!**

 **See ya! Have a great day!**


	10. Chapter 10: A New Dawn, A New Day

**Hey guys, Jeff here!**

 **Well, as promised, this is the 3rd chapter of this week out of the 3, so I have attained my promise and completed it. Hopefully, if I have more spare time, I could write more chapters for you guys even though I don't need to catch up ;D**

 **Anyway, just to say, if you found this chapter kind of boring, then I'm sorry. This chapter is just like a filler, but hopefully you'll still find it interesting to read, since I put some moments there xD**

 **Without further ado, let's get to reading...**

* * *

It was now morning. The sun was up once again beyond the horizon and cannot wait to be greeted by everyone as they all head out to wherever they were going. The summer breeze rushing through the fields, seen by everyone as the greenery swayed by as the breeze dragged itself along the leaves and branches. Everything was peaceful as to where as Ash and Serena were right now. Interestingly, both of them were actually still fast asleep, but when their mothers wake them up, they will both be ready to go to school – especially Ash, since he cannot afford to be late once again, because today he was supposedly going to accompany Serena and it would be rude to her if he was late and made her wait.

It doesn't take really long for the two of them to really do their morning routine. I mean, both of them does kind of similar routines, but in just different manners. Ash tends to do his morning routines in a rushed manner, like someone or something is chasing after him, like how he is always in such a panic; but then at least he gets everything done, which counts he guesses. On the other hand, Serena is the complete opposite to how Ash acts. Serena likes to take everything into her own hands, how she just takes her time doing her morning routine that is. I mean, she is not really in a rush or anything like that, but interestingly, she still gets everything done on time, so at least that's one thing less to worry.

Give or take about twenty minutes passed, both Ash and Serena got out of the house as they both finished their morning routines. After saying their goodbyes to their mothers as they exited their front door, Ash then dashed across to meet Serena just next door, as they were going to walk with one another. Interestingly, Ash and Serena seemed pretty happy this morning, like how they are not really showing signs of what happened between them last night. To be honest, who can really blame them if they tried to forget what happened, but then again, it's entirely impossible that they both forgotten what happened completely, how it might still be in the back of their minds, bothering them with this dark thought…

Ash smiled as he dashed across. "Hey! Serena!"

Serena looked at Ash, seeing him make a quick dash to her. "Oh, good morning, Ash!"

Ash smiled. "I see you're doing fine today. You seem very cheerful and happy as ever."

Serena blushed. "Well, you seem as energetic as always, so you can't argue about that."

"Oh, what's this? Do I sense a bit of a spark?" Grace teased as she was about to close their front door.

Ash scratched his head. "Huh? What does she mean by that? Serena, did you know what she meant when she said that?"

Grace laughed. "Of course she does, isn't that right, Serena~"

Serena blushed madly. "Mom! Stop! It's not like that!"

"Hey, Serena, you okay? You may have a fever, since your face is red~" Ash commented.

Serena blushed even more. "No! This is nothing!"

"Okay. If you say so…" Ash added.

Grace laughed. "Have a _nice_ time with _Ash_ , all right Serena?"

Serena pouted. "And what does _that_ supposed to mean?"

"Oh, nothing." Grace replied without hesitation before closing the door before you can even say goodbye to her, probably because she was just scared of what Serena might say after her teasing, which kind of caused a bit of a scene.

Serena sighed. "Right, let's get going then."

"All right, but firstly, what was that about? Care to tell me?" Ash asked politely.

Serena sighed. "Look, let's just forget what happened, all right?"

Ash nodded. "Okay then."

Serena sighed. "Also, speaking of forgetting what happened where, don't tell anyone about last night… you know with that _guy_ …"

Ash nodded. "Of course I won't, Serena. Also, you got me on your side, so it's all good."

Serena smiled. "I'm glad to hear those reassuring words from you, Ash."

At that point, both of them then went on and started to walk at the same path that they walked just yesterday, when they were going home. This was also when and where they met someone who especially knows about the two of them. Thinking about it, Serena made a wise decision over what happened yesterday. I mean, if they mentioned this to the rest of the gang back in school, some of them might panic, some of them might go all out and do something reckless, or maybe some might just not do anything, and we know who that person might be. Anyhow, Serena is right saying that they should forget about what happened, since they are both confident that it wouldn't happen again, if the case may be; however there is still this thought that this clouding their minds about the worst case scenario, the 'what-if'…

As they continued to walk to school, they finally reached the town, which meant that there is only at least a few minutes more of walking until they reached the school. On the way, they were just getting along just fine, which actually surprised Ash a bit. They were just doing the usual things that normal friends do, talk with one another, chatting about random stuff and that kind of thing. It was unusually surprising for Ash how he was getting along with Serena and the same goes for the other side. Knowing about Serena's past, Ash was kind of worried about Serena not opening up to anyone and not making friends, but now, that impression that he has is changing in some way. There is some sort of trust between them, since he has become her guide, but also they are turning out to be great friends, or maybe probably even more?

Ash blushed a bit and shook his head. He doesn't really know what is wrong with him, what and why he is thinking about these kinds of things. It is not really the time or the place for him to actually be thinking about this, nor is it the subject that he should really be thinking about. Also, he doesn't really know anything about that kind of thing and he knows that he is very dense too, so there is really no hope for him; however, if Serena has something to say on this matter, she probably have something very important to say to him, but I think that she is just going to save it for another time.

Continuing on into the centre of the town, it was the normal scene that Serena saw just yesterday, where interestingly, she actually got lost since she kind of panicked and also she didn't have her tablet handy as there wasn't charge on it. Luckily when she was in a massive state of panic, she met Lyra, which remembers as it happened yesterday and probably changed her life in a way. I mean, without her, Serena wouldn't have met everyone else and also wouldn't have met Ash too, so she is glad that it happened, which begs the question that someone is running towards them now…

"Hey, Ash! Serena! Wait for me!" Lyra yelled, grabbing Ash and Serena's attention.

Ash turned around. "Oh, hey Lyra! Fancy seeing you here this morning."

Serena smiled. "Good morning, Lyra."

Lyra laughed as she was catching her breath from catching up to Ash and Serena. "I should be the one saying that to you, Ash. How come you're early today?"

Ash shrugged. "Well… I-I… I kinda…I wanted to be early~"

"I think something's up here…" Lyra teased. "How come you're waking with Serena, out of all the people? Very interesting…"

Serena blushed. "It's not like that!"

Ash nodded. "True. You're getting the wrong idea here."

Lyra grinned. "What are you two up to then? If it's not what I think is happening, then what is?"

Ash sighed. "Since I am her guide, I guess you could say that I should accompany her to school. Also, as I have found out yesterday, we are apparently neighbours, so that's kind of convenient."

Lyra nodded with a smile. "I see… I'm starting to get the picture. So, that's why Ash is up early, because Serena wakes him up~"

Ash sighed. "Lyra, just stop teasing already. It's not like we live in the same house or anything like that, so just drop the idea."

Serena blushed. "Yeah, it's not like we are related or anything like that."

Lyra laughed. "Oh, really… because in fact, Serena said that Ash~"

Serena covered Lyra's mouth before she could say anymore. "Nah, what are you talking about, Lyra? I didn't say anything."

Ash scratched his head. "Huh? What about me?"

Lyra chuckled. "Don't worry Ash; you're too dense to know anyway."

Ash sighed. "If you say so…"

Serena sighed. "Well, with that settled, let's head to school now."

As everyone agreed with Serena's proposed idea, the three friends then heads to the school, where probably the others were waiting for them at the same place they had all met yesterday, basically where everything began for Serena, especially when she then met Ash, but also everyone else for that matter. To be honest with herself, she is kind of feeling a bit nostalgic, probably because she was walking at the same path yesterday with Lyra, but now with the addition of Ash in the party, it feels a bit more different, how it is a bit more awkward, but not in the weird way.

Why wouldn't feel awkward? To be honest, Lyra started to talk about the possibilities of what is between Ash and Serena, and I wouldn't really blame them for being a bit nervous in some places. If that situation was done to someone else, they would probably undertake what Ash and Serena are feeling at this very moment, but then again, they shouldn't really act like this. They should at least take a little bit of teasing, since there isn't really anything going between them, or is there that begs the question…

After some walking for a few minutes, they then finally reached the school premises indicated by them arriving at the gate of the school. Once they are there, they walked across the courtyard to meet with everyone else by the entrance of the main building. Interestingly, all of their faces looked kind of shocked, especially Paul and Gary, probably because Ash has actually turned up on time, or maybe because Ash is walking with Serena and they might then be getting the wrong impression, even though Lyra is beside them, but she is looking like she is not involved with them, which makes the situation much worse for Ash and Serena.

Serena sighed. She was kind of relieved to see that the pressure is off of her. More to the point, it's basically now how she is able to walk across the courtyard without actually anyone staring right back at her, because if she remembers correctly, she was kind of being stared out by everyone when she passed, because no one really recognised her, but now, even though it is her second day, no one's really paying attention to her, which relieved Serena quite a bit.

Ash smiled. "Hey Serena, looking forward to your second day here?"

Serena nodded in agreement. "Of course I am! I mean, I'm looking forward to meeting everyone again, but also I'm looking forward to what we're doing today."

Ash smiled. "All right then, let's meet everyone."

'Wow, she is really getting along with everyone fine. Hopefully she forgets her past this way.' Ash thought with a sigh of relief.

'With everyone here, I can then move on from my past, so that's why I want to start the second day!' Serena thought.

* * *

 **There you have it, guys! Chapter 10 is done! Hopefully you have enjoyed this chapter! :D**

 **Wow, what can I say with this chapter! It is just pure hype for the 2nd day for Serena in her new school, so hopefully everything goes well for her, or will it? Well, find out next chapter ;D**

 **Anyways, I'll see you all in the next chapter, but also please put your thoughts of this story in the reviews! Please show some support!**

 **But also Private Message me for any story suggestions!**

 **Also, please check me out on Twitter at jeff_amour if you can for updates of my stories!**

 **So, that's it from me!**

 **See ya! Have a great day!**


	11. Chapter 11: Expect the Unexpected

**Hey guys, Jeff here!**

 **Before starting this chapter, I have got an announcement, which is... I am officially having summer holidays! Since all of my exams are finished, I have got a lot of free time on my hands, so I should be able to write mroe chapters for this story and maybe even Unexpected Unity to be lifted off hiatus, so look forward to that announcement soon! ;D**

 **Without further ado, let's get to reading...**

* * *

Ash and Serena hurried across the courtyard as they both made their way to meet everyone in the entrance of the main building, which is where they all met Serena for the first time and then they were all friends from then on. As they both scurried towards everyone, with Lyra following behind them, they all saw everyone else waving in their direction, most likely because they wanted to welcome the late comers, but actually the only late one that they know of us Ash, which is going to change today, due to Serena most likely. Both of them were actually excited to get with everyone, especially when Lyra teased them when they all met in town just a few minutes ago.

Interestingly, Ash is still worried about Serena, how she might not be coping with school perhaps or maybe what might have happened last night, but then again, since he saw her very cheerful and seem to not be bothered about what happened, so he knew that he shouldn't really be worried about her. I mean, Ash knows that Serena is surrounded by everyone whom she consider to be friends anyway, so there's definitely no need to worry, but he still has a bit of doubt that something of even _someone_ may bother her, which also bothers himself, as his one and only job is to at least make Serena be comfortable with her surroundings; but for now, he should just make sure he does that job of his well.

Misty waved. "Hi, you three! Surprised to see you all together."

"Probably a bit too close together..." Paul teased.

Gary laughed. "What I'm really surprised is seeing Ash and Serena together. Now, what's the story behind there?"

Dawn gasped. "Don't tell me that..."

"No way... Ash is gone..." May added.

"Hey! It's not like that~" Ash exclaimed, trying to clear up this misunderstanding.

Paul sniggered. "Now you two calm down. I'm sure Ash and Serena are happy to be together. He works fast though."

"True that." Barry added.

Gary smiled. "Agreed, since he got Serena on the first day. Not bad, Ashy-boy. What's next? Give or take a few weeks and~"

"Come on! Stop the teasing! Don't make the two uncomfortable here." Misty scolded.

Serena blushed madly. "I-I... um, I don't think everything is _not_ true..."

Barry smiled. "Oh yeah, isn't it because you and Ash were~"

Misty covered Barry's mouth to stop him talking anymore. "And I think we'll stop there."

Ash scratched his head. "Um, what about me again?"

Gary sniggered. "Still too dense, aren't you Ashy-boy."

Ash titled his head. "What do you mean by that, Gary."

Gary smiled. "Don't worry Ash, you'll find out someday."

Lyra smiled. "Anyway, back to the action. So, Ash, care to tell us about you and Serena?"

Ash blushed. "Hey! I said it's not like that."

Lyra laughed. "You should have seen your face there, 'cause that's way funnier that I thought."

Ash clenched his fists. "Oh, really?"

Lyra leaned back. "Hey, come on, I'm just messing with you."

At that moment, the bell rang, indicating that classes were about to start, but more specifically, registration is about to start, whereby their teachers will take the register of who is here and who is not, which is quite a simple system of tell who is absent. With the bell ringing, Ash and Serena then found that moment a great opportunity to run out of the group and head towards the classroom. Amidst the rush of getting out of the situation they are in within the group, Ash valiantly grabbed Serena's hand without realising it, which inevitably made Serena blush out of a sudden, as they both headed to their classroom. Interestingly, the whole group saw how Ash grabbed Serena's hand, which made Ash and Serena's situation more worse, but now isn't really the time to worry about that.

As Ash and Serena arrived to where their classroom was, it seemed that they made it there on time, just in time before Professor Oak enters the classroom, since everyone in that class knew that the Professor is very strict when it comes to lateness, because he is the principal, but it's also because he wants to be an organised person, which Ash kind of struggles normally every day, since he always arrives late last year. When Professor Oak walked in, it was typical that everyone was already sat down in their respective seats, which goes the same for Ash and Serena as a matter of fact.

Without any hesitation, Professor Oak quickly took the register and then asked one of the students to take it down to the main office. When the student then came back from his errand, they then started class, which is apparently today's lesson to be History, which is one of the subjects that every single student sort of hated in a way, since everyone finds it very boring and dull, as everyone thinks that finding out the past is very pointless and even others say that there is no point to any of the lessons, since all of the people whom they actually find out and study are actually dead, which doesn't really sound pleasant, but it's kind of the truth; however, since it was Professor Oak, all they could do was accept the whole thing and just let the hours pass by until lunch comes along.

The topics as the hours pass by were very long and full of dread. There weren't really any interesting topics about the lesson to actually talk about. I mean, with much surprise, Serena was actually interested as to what Professor Oak was actually teaching them. Even though the whole room was filled with students who were just watching the clock, twiddling their thumbs, half-asleep, passing notes to one another, or something that would just occupy themselves when the lesson was going on; Serena was full of energy, like how she was really eager to learn something, which made an impression to everyone in the class how she is brave and very strong in terms of will, because they couldn't really figure how she wasn't bored out of her mind with what's being taught. It was just the usual historical events happened in the region. For example, the topics that they touched upon were why the Parfum Palace was built 300 years ago, and then how there was a war 3000 years ago involving Pokémon and how an ultimate weapon was created to end it. All of that actually interested Serena.

As the long hours then passed, it was nearly time for lunch, which everyone is just waiting for, but before that, Professor Oak is going to announce something which may or may or may not interest them, but they all know that it was going to be something that they just have to do…

Professor Oak coughed, getting everyone's attention. "Now I know that you all don't like history, and I must say that I don't blame you all~"

"That's true!" One student spoke.

"Why are we even doing it anyway?" Another one complained from the back of the room.

"There's no point to all this." A student commented.

"We should just be doing something else other than this." Another student added.

"I agree!" A student spoke in agreement.

"All right, that's enough now!" Professor Oak said with a change of raise on his voice. "Stop all your complaining and whining, and just listen, okay?"

"Basically, I know it's just the start of the year, but I want to give you all your assignments." Professor Oak continued, but with a lower tone of his voice. "Don't worry though; you've all got two weeks before you pass your assignments for me to mark."

Without a surprise, everyone's reaction was as expected; it was just a sudden of groans and moans to emphasise their complaints. Interestingly, now even Serena is with everyone as everyone in the class complained of what they were going to do. Normally, everyone in the class would just do their assignments will just rush it right at the end, most likely the night before they're actually going to pass in their assignments, even though their teacher is Professor Oak, they would still do the same routine, which is just like Ash; however, since Serena has got kind of a _unique_ personality, she's then more eager to do the assignment.

Professor Oak sighed. "Anyway, you've all got to do it. So, your assignment is to research Lumiose City. Your research is going to contain things like its history, how it is popular with tourists about it and anything like that."

Ash puts his hand up. "So Professor, it's basically about the basics facts of Lumiose City? Is that it?"

Professor Oak nodded. "Yes, Ash. That's correct. That's why you don't have to complain, since it's not that difficult of a task."

Serena puts her hand up. "So, do we work on our own or in a group?"

Professor Oak scratched his head. "Oh, I forgot about that. Thank you for reminding me, Serena. You are all going to be working in pairs."

At that moment, another commotion occurred once again with everyone in the class. Everyone just complained once again, since no one really likes to be working with someone whom they don't know or maybe even working with someone that would be awkward to be with; however they only got one hope, which is that they could pick their own partners, but because this is Professor Oak, which would mean that there would be less of a chance that that would actually happen.

Professor Oak smiled. "So, let's pick out the partners you would be with. I'm just going to pick out your names randomly out of the class and you'll then be paired with someone, all right?"

With that, everyone was then paired with someone else, which some students complained about, but also some students were kind of happy about, since they were either working with someone with or maybe someone whom they don't, which made them have different reactions, which didn't really surprise anyone. As the students were picked one by one, interestingly it was only four students that remain…

Professor oak sighed. "So, Ash you'll be with Shauna, who is actually absent today; therefore this leaves Serena to go with Tierno."

"Yes!" Tierno yelled with happiness.

'Why is he so happy about? Even though I got another person to work with in the class, I still need to keep an eye out for Serena.' Ash thought.

As Professor Oak made his decision, he then concluded the lesson with another reminder of what their assignment is for the next two weeks, which kind of annoyed some students being hassled of what they have to do, but at least they now all know what to do. Interestingly, the bell rang at that same moment out of coincidence indicating that the lessons were over and that lunch has started; therefore everyone then got up from their seats and all rushed out of the classroom to where they will be spending their lunch.

As Ash and Serena left the classroom, they both made their way to the hall, where supposedly where everyone is waiting, which meant where they were going to have lunch too. Interestingly, as they both left the classroom, there was only one more student which remained in the classroom, and it was Tierno, who is supposedly Serena's partner, which Ash wondered why he was there still even though it's his lunch. There wasn't anyone there as well, which further surpasses his suspicions about this one guy, so he will then have to watch out for Serena.

Serena smiled. "Hey Ash, are you okay? You seem serious all of a sudden?"

Ash laughed nervously, prenteding that nothing happened and how he is not thinking of anything. "N-No, not at all. I'm good. So, why don't we head out to lunch then?"

Serena nodded in agreement. "All right then."

'I find this Tierno guy very suspicious.' Ash thought. 'I have to keep watch of him whilst he is with Serena. He seems very suspicious to me, especially with his actions.'

Back in the classroom, Tierno sat in the classroom all by himself without everyone around, since everyone already left for lunch. When he finished looking around to see if anyone is around, he then took out his phone from his pocket and opened it. He then dialled a number, which wasn't immediately answered, but then was picked up by someone who answered the call and Tierno then began to talk…

'I think Ash might be suspicious of me, but if I tell him, she will be in even more danger.' Tierno thought. 'I need to save her no matter what the cost.'

* * *

 **There you have it, guys! Chapter 11 is done! Hopefully you have enjoyed this chapter! :D**

 **Wow, what can I say with this chapter! Well, what do we think of Tierno? Maybe something has come up and might even involve Ash and Serena, so we'll see in the next chapter; therefore stick around to find out! :D**

 **Anyways, I'll see you all in the next chapter, but also please put your thoughts of this story in the reviews! Please show some support!**

 **But also Private Message me for any story suggestions!**

 **Also, please check me out on Twitter at jeff_amour if you can for updates of my stories!**

 **So, that's it from me!**

 **See ya! Have a great day!**


	12. Chapter 12: Promises

**Hey guys, Jeff here!**

 **Interestingly, I was kinda busy today, since I went off with my family to watch this cool movie in the cinema. It's actually been a while when I've a movie, but I liked it. Why am I even talking about this? Sorry about that guys... xD**

 **By the way, hopefully you all like this story so far, since I'm getting some positive feedback from it, so thank you guys and continue to doing so! :D**

 **Without further ado, let's get to reading...**

* * *

 **(With Tierno; in the classroom)**

Tierno sighed. "Hey, I've done what you set out for me to do. Can you do your side of the deal now?"

The person behind the phone laughed. "Oh, Tierno. Why should I do that~"

"What?! I have already done it, right? So, what is there to do?" Tierno spoke with a serious tone, losing his patience. "I got Serena to join me in this assignment thing, just like you said."

"You have done only the first phase of my plan~" The person on the phone answered confidently.

Tierno shrugged. "But what else do _I_ need~"

The person on the phone chuckled. "Tierno, Tierno, Tierno… stop being stubborn and play along with the plan. I already told you what _I_ want. If you don't follow my orders to the letter, then you know what happens…

Tierno paused for a moment. He knows that this guy, whom he doesn't know his true identity, knows what he is doing, and he is doing it very well. It seems to Tierno that this has been planned out by this guy for some time. I mean, how did this guy know about how Professor Oak will set their class this certain task, how did he know this school, and even how he is _very_ interested with this girl named Serena, who Tierno doesn't know exactly, but only a classmate. There are a lot of things that doesn't add up with this guy's wants, but Tierno doesn't care about all that. He is only doing this in order to save someone, to save someone's life, someone whom he cares about the most.

There is no telling if this mysterious person will actually do his part of the deal that they had; well, if you say a deal, it is more like an act of blackmailing, seeming how he is kind of in this situation. To be honest with himself, he needs to seek help, maybe even talking to Professor Oak; but he knows he can't do that, he knows that this mysterious guy is watching him wherever he goes, which he is most concerned about. For now, he can only do _one_ thing, which is to just play along. He has a reason for doing this, even though he doesn't want to do anything what this random person might ask him to do, but it is doing him a favour for his own good; not for this guy, but for this person who is special for him; however, before anything, he needs to get someone off his back…

Tierno sighed. "All right, I get your point. But before that, there is someone who I think is going to bother us…"

"Oh… who might that be?" The person on the phone spoke out of curiosity.

"Ash Ketchum." Tierno answered with nervousness.

There was a slight pause before the person on the phone spoke again, because this person might be a concern to him; well, that's what Tierno thinks anyways. At that point, Tierno became suspicious that Ash might have something to do with this guy, probably someone that he knew from before, but he can't really be certain if that is the case. All he knows really is that this person behind the phone _must_ know Ash; otherwise he shouldn't have reacted like that. Tierno now becomes very suspicious from what he uncovered.

"You need to get rid of this, Ash. No matter what the cost." The person behind the phone demanded.

Tierno scratched his head. "Well, how am I going to do that exactly? Ash is basically clinging on Serena, since he is supposedly her guide."

"What ridiculous idea is that? Who thought that idea up?" The person behind the phone complained.

"It's Professor Oak's." Tierno replied quite casually.

The person on the phone chuckled. "No matter, I'll make sure that he won't bother you. For now, focus on your part of the plan. Make sure you do it right, or else…"

"I'll get you for this _after_ I get her back." Tierno mumbled.

"What was that you said?" The person on the phone spoke out of curiosity.

Tierno shrugged. "Oh, it was nothing. Don't worry about it."

The person on the phone laughed. "That's what I thought. Anyway, I'll keep in touch. By the way, next time we talk, call me Mr.X, okay?"

Tierno nodded. "All right then. I'll make sure your plan is a success."

With that, the call ended, indicated by the complete silence on the call before the continuous beep immediately after that. No matter what happens, Tierno needs to get her back, otherwise he failed her, which is not really what he wants, as he is going to break their promise with one another. I mean, he knows that the only thing that he needs to do is follow Mr.X's orders and everything will be fine for her, but he is still worried about doing this, how maybe this guy might have just tricked him the whole time, but there isn't really anything out of the ordinary to be suspicious about.

Tierno sighed. He doesn't really know what to do, but he is very nervous, especially when he knows that Ash is behind his back. To be honest, it's not really a surprise that Ash is suspicious of him now that he is kind of happy that he is picked with Serena. I guess you can say that he's happy, because of how Mr.X's plan is actually in progress, but really, it was kind of a lucky break for him. If he wasn't picked with Serena, who knows what Mr.X might do or even what he will do; but he has no need to worry about anything, since he just needs to do this and then everything will be good for him and her.

'After I got her back, I'll get this guy, even if it kills me.' Tierno thought with determination and confidence. 'I will make sure he pays for what he has done.'

 **(With Ash and Serena; in the dining hall)**

Before long, Ash and Serena got into the dining hall to meet up with everyone else, presumably because everyone else in the group is probably already sat down and already eating without them. As expected, the dining room is already full, just like they have anticipated, but luckily the group has already reserved some seats for Ash and Serena to sit down on. As they both sat down, they can already see that some of them are already eating and some of them are waiting patiently for Ash and Serena, which didn't really surprise them much.

As everyone then tucked into their lunches, they all started their own conversations, and interestingly Serena also joined in as well; however, there was one person who didn't join and also surprisingly not eating his lunch and that was Ash. For some reason, he is filled with thought, most likely about Tierno, since that is the only thing he must be thinking about. There's not really a surprise that he is thinking about him, how he reacted when he was picked for example. In all honesty, it is actually bothering the whole group, not because he was thinking for once, but because he wasn't eating his lunch, which is unusual for Ash…

Gary snapped his fingers in front of Ash. "Hey, Ashy-boy! You there?"

"Earth to Ash! Answer me." Barry added.

Lyra sighed. "Why is Ash not eating? He looks kind of depressed, if you ask me."

Paul sniggered. "That's interesting… the only reason that might be is because he confessed to Serena, but was immediately rejected. Is that it, Ash?"

Ash blushed madly. "Hey! That's not it!"

Paul smiled. "There you go, he's back now."

"Hey, Paul! Why did you do that exactly?!" Serena complained whilst her face is bright red out of embarrassment.

Paul laughed. "Well, that's the only way I thought of that could bring him back."

Gary chuckled. "Well played, Paul."

Paul smiled. "Thank you for your appreciation."

May pouted. "Don't say things like that, you almost gave me a heart attack."

"Why do you always do things _your_ way, Paul?" Dawn added.

Drew flicked his hair. "Hey, come on, just chill. Anyway, why are you acting like this Ash? Seems you're off today."

Barry nodded. "That's true. What's wrong, Ash? Something happened."

Well, the truth is that there was something that happened, and it does concern him. He is somewhat off right now, how he is acting differently to how he normally acts in a normal day. To be honest with himself, he didn't realise it, but he realised that he isn't actually eating, which meant that everyone in the group will notice that, because normally Ash would be very excited and very contented eating his lunch, but right now, he is more focused to the matter in hand; well, actually it is just his matter, because he's the only one who is overthinking about the whole thing. Is it good that he is thinking about Tierno for his concern for Serena or not? He doesn't really know, but he also doesn't know how to answer everyone's question…

Serena sighed. "Well, something happened in class that made him sort of suspicious."

Lyra grinned. "Oh yeah, what could that be?"

"It's about the assignment Professor Oak gave us, more specifically, about who we were working with." Serena explained.

Paul laughed. "I knew it! It was about Serena after all. He's disappointed that he didn't get Serena as his partner to work with."

"That's a shame, isn't Ashy-boy?" Gary teased. "Not being able to be alone with Serena. One to one… in her room… working _hard_ ~"

Ash blushed. "It's not like that!"

Lyra titled her head. "Oh yeah, then what is it about?"

Ash sighed. "I don't really know, but I feel suspicious with this guy. When the professor picked our groups, he was surprisingly happy to have Serena as his partner. I thought at first that it was because he liked Serena, but I think there's another reason…"

Drew sighed. "Ash, you don't have to be suspicious with this guy. You are probably right when he might have a crush with Serena, so let's leave it there."

Gary chuckled. "Seems Ash is jealous with this guy then."

Paul nodded. "Nice idea, Gary. Well, that settles it, Ash is definitely jealous with this guy and that's the end of that."

Ash sighed. "I said it's not like that, but you're right Drew, I should just leave it."

Serena smiled. "Anyway, you're here to protect me Ash in case he does anything to me, right?"

Ash nodded. "Of course!"

To be honest, Serena is right about saying that. It was true that Ash will be there for her, so there is definitely no need to worry about that, but the main problem that Ash has got is that he isn't going to be with Serena all the time, because he too has the assignment to do himself, but then that opens another mystery in his mind about his partner. How come she isn't in today? Maybe she is sick, or is it something else? He isn't too sure about the answer about that, but all he can do for now is do all of the work by himself first, but he is still slightly suspicious as to why his partner was not present this morning. For now, his focus is on Serena above anything else.

"Look at that, there's no way that those two aren't together." Lyra teased.

Gary nodded. "No doubt about that. Well, it was anticipated anyway, since Serena~"

Paul held up his hand. "Hold on a minute, if they are together, surely they would have told us by now. Otherwise, they're on the way to being together, am I right?"

Ash and Serena blushed madly. "Stop it, you guys!"

Barry scratched his head. "Hey, what's going on between Ash and Serena?"

Ash and Serena turned to Barry. "Nothing, so don't pay attention to it."

Paul sniggered. "He won't pay attention to it anyway, since he has no brain."

Gary smiled. "Dense like Ash it seems…"

"Hey, you two! Stop with the teasing! Look, Ash and Serena is feeling uncomfortable here." Misty scolded.

Paul sighed and then grinned. "All right, fine; but you two promise me this – if you two get together, you have to let us know."

Ash shrugged. "Why would we promise you that?"

Serena nodded. "I don't accept that!"

Paul sighed. "Seems I can't win, but I'll find out anyway, so don't worry about it."

Ash and Serena blushed. "Paul!"

With that, everything just went back to normal with everyone in the table. With that ordeal finished, Ash still couldn't get this thought out of his head, but he knew that he had to. I mean, he knew that he shouldn't really hold grudges with other people, especially his classmates, but he is still very suspicious, so you can't exactly blame him; however, since he promised to Serena that he will protect her, then he needs to fulfil that promise – the promise to protect her, since he's her guide after all. That's his job.

* * *

 **There you have it, guys! Chapter 12 is done! Hopefully you have enjoyed this chapter! :D**

 **Wow, what can I say with this chapter! Tierno has his problems it seems and is forced into doing something, but what exactly? It involves Serena too, so what is Ash going to do too? Also, who is this Mr.X whom has identified himself to Tierno? Stick around to find out the answers to these questions! ;D**

 **Anyways, I'll see you all in the next chapter, but also please put your thoughts of this story in the reviews! Please show some support!**

 **But also Private Message me for any story suggestions!**

 **Also, please check me out on Twitter at jeff_amour if you can for updates of my stories!**

 **So, that's it from me!**

 **See ya! Have a great day!**


	13. Chapter 13: Thoughts

**Hey guys, Jeff here!**

 **So, just so you guys know, this chapter has advanced a week from the last chapter, so just be aware of that. I know that I should really put time skips, but I think for what's gonna happen next, it would make sense ;D**

 **By the way, I do apologise that this chapter is a bit shorter than usual, and it's because its to set up for the next chapter next week ;D**

 **Without further ado, let's get to reading...**

* * *

 **(Ash POV, with Ash going home)**

I have been, you can say, spying Tierno and Serena for the past week. Luckily, nothing really happened during this whole week, which is a relief for me, but then, I still feel very suspicious of him, like how he might be planning or anything of that sort. Back when I wasn't feeling myself in front of everyone about a week ago, everyone reassured me and also teased me about it, how I worry about Serena too much. It is true that I am her guide, that I should be the one with her, but what makes me suspicious is how, first of all, Tierno reacted when he was picked with Serena, and then even though Professor Oak knew that I was her guide, he still picked him. Some might say that it's because Serena needs some independence, but still…

I shook my head. I'm sure that there isn't anything to worry about. Anyway, I've got my own thing to do, but with no one. Well, there was supposedly someone working with me too, but she hasn't been at school for a week. Her name was Shauna. She was present in the first day, but then hasn't been in school ever since, which makes me even more suspicious. Up to now, I have been doing the work, but it doesn't really matter that much, since it was such an easy task that I have already finished it, so it's all good. Since I've already finished, I just need to keep an eye out for Serena, which my mom doesn't approve that much, but she teases me about it to get back at me for what I am doing.

Lately when going home during this week, I kind of feel a bit lonely. Is it because the place is too quiet? Is it because of something else? I don't really know and I'm just confusing myself. Maybe because Serena is not here with me? No, that can't really be right, now can it? I shouldn't really worry about it, but I just can't stop thinking about it no matter how much I try. I feel really empty inside without her, but why? Why is that? There are a lot of questions out there for me to find out the answer to. Every time I think about it, I feel my heart race a bit, my blood flowing a bit faster than normal, and then I feel warmness on my cheeks. Am I… or not…

Delia waved from the front of the house. "Hey, Ash! Come on, dinner's ready!"

I nodded. "All right. I'll be right there!"

At that point, I sprinted. I normally don't sprint ever, but since it was only a short distance, I guess I could make an exception for today, but also since it was dinner I'm chasing, then I guess there's no time to lose. On the way, even though it was a short glimpse, I passed Serena's house and glanced at it. All looks normal from my perspective, how the house looks like its normal self from the outside. The only thing I can spot is how some rooms were lit, but that's probably because that's where Grace or Serena was, but then again, Tierno is also in the house. Maybe I should go and check, just to make sure, but I shouldn't. I'm just overreacting about it too much, I'm overthinking about it, so I should probably stop worrying about her. I'm sure she can take of herself, since Grace is there anyway.

I stepped in into my house. I see that my mom has made dinner, since I could smell the fragrance from the door. I can't really guess what she has cooked, but then again, it doesn't matter what it is, since I know that it's going to be delicious anyway, as my mom cooked it. Immediately, I placed my shoes in the shoe rack and headed straight upstairs into my room. I then quickly changed from what I wore during school to what I wear whilst I'm at home. In a rushed manner, I then headed straight downstairs once again and went straight to the dining room, where I saw that everything was already laid out onto the table. With that, we tucked into the food on the table…

Delia smiled. "Hey, Ash? How's things at school been?"

I held back from stuffing my mouth with food. "What do you mean?"

Delia smiled. "Well, you know that work that Professor Oak set? You said you were busy with that, right?"

I nodded. "Yeah, I _was_. I finished it just yesterday. I'm sure that's good enough for Professor Oak."

"Isn't there someone that was supposed to help you, though?" Delia added.

I sighed. "Yeah, there was someone; but she hasn't turned up for school for about a week."

Delia raised an eyebrow. "Oh, really? That is odd…"

"What's odder is that she was there in the first day…" I added. "But now, she's nowhere to be seen."

"Well, that is strange." Delia replied. "But, I'm sure that she is just ill or something like that."

I smiled. "It would seem so…"

"So, how are things with Serena, then?" Delia teased. "Made any _progress_ with her, Ash?"

I blushed. "I'm telling you it's not like that!"

I paused for a moment. I knew that this would happen. I mean, she has been doing it consecutively, so it wouldn't really be a surprise that she would ask me this embarrassing question once again to me. I think since we were given that task by Professor Oak, she didn't really talk about what the progress is with that certain assignment, instead she just asks me about Serena. To be honest, who can really blame her? She always sees me 'spying' as most people may call it, making me look like some sort of stalker towards Serena, but it's not like that, I got my reasons for doing so: to confirm my suspicions with Tierno. Anyhow, my mother wouldn't really stop no matter what I really tell her the reason or the excuses that I come up with. I can't get away.

I sighed. "I've already told you loads of times that you shouldn't ask me about this. It's not what you think this is."

Delia laughed. "Oh yeah, then what is it about?"

I sighed. "I said that this guy I have suspicions on, so I decided to watch out for Serena in case he does do anything."

"The one whom Serena is partnered with for the assignment?" Delia asked.

I nodded. "Yes, that's the one."

Delia giggled. "And you're doing this because… you're jealous, am I right?"

I blushed madly. "Stop! It's not like that!"

Delia smiled. "Don't worry, Ash. There is a right place and a right time when you'll realise what you're feeling. There's also a right place and a right time when you can then express those feelings, so just take your time…"

I stopped for a moment and thought about what my mother just told me. To be honest with myself, even I can accept that she is absolutely right about what she said. There's really no mistake to what she said about how my feelings are there, but I just don't notice them that much. I haven't really thought of things that way, how maybe, just maybe, my feelings may be concentrated to Serena, but I don't exactly know myself, so I just have to follow my mother's advice about how there will be a time that I will know my own feelings. I guess I need to seek my feelings out before anything else; but, for now, I guess I should just take it off my mind and come back to it.

I nodded. "Well, if you say so… I'll keep it in mind."

Delia smiled once again. "I'm glad you understand, Ash. But, don't let it bother you, okay?"

I smiled. "I won't, so don't worry about a thing."

Delia smiled. "All right, then. Why don't you head upstairs and take a bath? Leave everything here with me."

I nodded. "Okay, then. Thanks for the food."

With that, I headed upstairs once again, leaving my mother to tidy up things back in the dining room and in the kitchen. I wanted to repay for the food that she had cooked by helping her, but if she says so that she'll be fine, then I guess there's no need to worry about anything after all.

Quickly, I stepped into the bathroom and then prepared myself to take a bath. I felt the warm, soothing water running into the bathtub, occasionally touching the water to check its temperature. The bathroom in this house is just the one, with a sort of reasonable size. I mean, the bathtub is quite large, but it then takes up a lot of space in order for it to fit, so there's not really much space for anything else. But anyhow, with that one small complaint out of my head, I stepped into the bathtub and relaxed myself in the water.

The water, as expected, is very warm and I felt that it was soothing to the skin. Things were very peaceful to where I am right now, how I'm really enjoying my time you could say. To be honest, I don't really know what to do when I'm in the bath; I just take my time, relax and then think about some things, not really specific stuff, but stuff in general nonetheless.

At that moment, what my mother said to me just moments ago whilst we were having dinner has popped into my head. There were a lot of things that is just filling my mind with thoughts, but then one thing stood out above everything else: it was about feelings. I don't even know why that is bothering me _that_ much. I mean, I'm not really that interested into these things, but it stills bothers me. Also, what's kind of confusing me is that when I think about this, one person always comes into my mind: Serena. I don't know why or how, but in this case, it was just something that is out of control. Is it because I _do_ have feelings for her? But, what? I don't really know myself, but I know that I'm the only one who can find out the answers… I don't know…

I stared into the ceiling, thinking about that specific topic, and then letting the minutes pass whilst I spend my time in the bath. I don't exactly know how long I've been in the bath, but, to be perfectly honest, I shouldn't really mind, just like what my mom said, since it is going to bother me and then make my situation with Serena a bit too awkward, so I'll just leave it at that.

At that point, I stepped out of the bath and walked into my room. After turning on the light, I then dried myself with my towel and then got dressed up again, ready to go to sleep. As I lay back at my bed and then stared at the ceiling once again, I closed my eyes, when suddenly I heard a loud explosion. Upon hearing it, I rushed to the window and looked out, spotting as to where it came from. After a few seconds, I saw that it came from Serena's house. I quickly rushed downstairs and headed out…

'Serena! She must be in danger! I need to go!' I thought, as I headed outside.

* * *

 **There you have it, guys! Chapter 13 is done! Hopefully you have enjoyed this chapter! :D**

 **Wow, what can I say with this chapter! Ash has got a lot of things up in his mind, but before that, what happened to Serena? Well, we'll find out on the next chapter, so stick around ;D**

 **Anyways, I'll see you all in the next chapter, but also please put your thoughts of this story in the reviews! Please show some support!**

 **But also Private Message me for any story suggestions!**

 **Also, please check me out on Twitter at jeff_amour if you can for updates of my stories!**

 **So, that's it from me!**

 **See ya! Have a great day!**


	14. Chapter 14: Revealing

**Hey guys, Jeff here!**

 **Just to say, this might be the last chapter that I will be uploading for at least a week or so, therefore if you're wondering what's going on, then look out for an announcement in one of my fanfics called Unexpected Unity, but I'll also make an annoucement on Twitter too.**

 **Without further ado, let's get to reading...**

* * *

 **(Ash's POV; with Ash)**

At this moment, my mind is focused on Serena as I quickly dashed across over to her house. Luckily, we are only neighbours, so I only need to cover a very short distance in order to get to her house. As I ran though, I still got time to think about her. I was really worried about her, worried that she could be hurt in any way, or even something else might have happened to her. I don't really know. All I know was that there was an explosion, very direct to where Serena's room is located, where Serena is working on that assignment most likely with Tierno, since it's not really that late just yet.

I scanned the surroundings before entering Serena's house. It seems that there is no one really around the house, if so, I could have seen them by now, but there is no sign. This could only mean that the person responsible for this mess must be Tierno. There is no doubt about it. If there is no one around, then it must have been Tierno that has done this. He's the only person I could think of right now that could have created this mess, no one else. I knew it was right of me to be suspicious of him, I knew he would do something to Serena, but I couldn't imagine it would be in this scale.

I rushed into the house. It was all dark, most likely the power has been cut off due to the explosion. I checked every room downstairs and it seems Serena's mom is not at home at this moment in time; probably she went out shopping into town, leaving Serena and Tierno at home. I then dashed towards the stairs. I could see that it was darker upstairs than downstairs, since there are fewer windows there. Also, there was a lot of smoke filling the whole upstairs floor, most likely once again due to the explosion.

I paused for a moment. I feel really unsteady, like I am nervous to get up there and check the place out to see if anyone is hurt; but I know that I have to do it otherwise Serena is even more in trouble. I didn't know what to do. Do I wait for someone else to arrive, like the police and then head upstairs; or do I just rush over there and hope for the best? I don't know. I can't decide on what should I do. I know that Serena's in danger, but then if I head upstairs, I might put myself in danger and then put Serena in even more danger.

I sighed. Who cares if I get hurt? Who cares if I get into trouble too? At least I tried my hardest to get to Serena, who is probably waiting for me upstairs, knowing that I will be the first person to find her underneath this mess. Then, without hesitation, I ran up the stairs and spotted a room where some type of light is pouring out of it and into the hallway on the upstairs floor. I'm not really sure how there is light coming from that room, but it was a good place to start. I walked slowly towards that room where the light source was, and then slowly opened the door, trying not to make a sound.

As I opened the door as slowly as I possibly could smoke was pouring out of that room too, making the whole hallway even more difficult to move around and see where you are going. I then started to hear some voices coming from the room, so I stopped my movements and had a sneak peek into the room with the amount of space that I created when I opened the door. There, inside the room, I could spot about four figures inside. From what it looks like outside, there were two people who are on the floor, but I don't know who they are. Also, I can see that the other two people inside are standing, whom I can see much more clearly. One is definitely Tierno, from what I could match him as, but I don't know who the other person is, since he was wearing a hood in black garments. For now, I'll just keep quiet and see what's going on…

Tierno sighed. "That was a grand entrance(!) Look, I already have what you want. Please, give her back now."

The hooded figure laughed. "I guess you liked it, but I told you to call me _Mr.X_ , Tierno."

Tierno clenched his fists. "All right then, _Mr.X_. I did my end of the deal, so now you do yours."

The hooded figure sighed. "Well, seems it is that way, so I guess I have to. Seems that is what _he_ wants as well…"

"You mean~" Tierno commented.

"Yeah, since it'll keep _him_ happy… I guess…" The hooded figure responded. "But before anything else, why don't you introduce yourself, intruder?"

Damn. It seems hiding is not really an option right now. Do I actually enter the room, not really knowing who this person is and put myself in even more danger, or do I just continue to hide and see if anything else happens? This is not really the time for any hesitation, not at this very moment. There are a lot of things at risk here, but there are also a lot of things that I want to know. Where is Serena? Who is this person with the hood? Who are they referring to as _he_? Could it be another person who is not present? I don't know any of the answers to these questions, but I should at least find them out. I took a deep breath, fully open the door, and then entered the room.

As I entered, all I could see is Tierno and this mysterious person in front of me, but now, I could see who is on the ground on one side of the room. There's no doubt about it. It's definitely Serena, but there was also another girl next to her who I don't really know of. No matter, my main focus is this guy with the hood right in front of me. I don't know who he is, but he seems to have spotted me when I was just outside of the door in the hallway. It seems he is different from the rest of us here in this room, most likely the reason how he spotted me from outside or how he created that explosion, but for now, it seems he is in control of this whole situation.

The hooded figure smiled. "Well, well. It seems you've come out now, so who are you and what are you exactly doing here?"

"I came here to rescue my friend, that's all." I answered with confidence.

The hooded figure smiled. "Isn't that nice? Hey Serena, Ash came to see you off~"

I clenched my fists. "What?! What is going on here? Why are you with this guy, Tierno?"

The hooded figure laughed. "It seems you don't know what's going on, but I think Tierno would explain to you, right?"

Tierno sighed. "Well… I… um, I~"

"Just say it, Tierno!" I demanded.

Tierno sighed. "Well, it seems this guy in front of you is interested in getting Serena. I don't really know why, but since he's got Shauna with him, then I had no choice but to follow the guy."

"Seems my boss is a bit hesitant, so he sent me out to do this job." The hooded figure added. "Obviously, we had to use some assets…"

"I'm sorry, Ash. There was nothing I can do." Tierno spoke with regret.

I paused for a moment. I guess it makes sense Tierno was acting like this the whole week, right from when he got picked to be partners with Serena up to now. I thought it was such suspicious behaviour, but actually, he was just doing it for the sake of someone else, even if it means putting someone else's danger. It would also explain why Shauna wasn't at school for the past week, since she has been in possession of this mysterious person and apparently with someone else whom he refers to as someone whom he follows, but who could that be, and why hasn't that person shown up instead?

I sighed. "I'm sorry too… for being suspicious about you. Looks like you were in such a mess after all, huh?"

I pointed at the mysterious person. "But, you! Why don't you reveal who you are?"

The mysterious person laughed as he removed his hood. "All right then. The name's Trip. Nice to meet you, Ash."

"Why are you doing this, by the way?" I exclaimed. "What do you want from Serena? She hasn't done anything wrong!"

Trip laughed. "Oh, but we all go way back. We were all with Serena back then, but I just came to bring her back."

"Oh, the person who we met Serena and I were walking home after the first day of school is this _boss_ whom you are talking about?" I asked.

Trip nodded. "Yeah, he's really too eager to meet her after all that time. I guess you wouldn't remember, now would you?"

I raised an eyebrow quizzically. "Huh? What do you mean by that? I did remember that time."

Trip laughed. "Wow, you sure are dense, just like before. I guess you haven't changed a bit… oh, I should really be talking about that now~"

"Tell me what _you_ know!" I protested.

Trip sniggered. "Why should I? You won't remember, even if I told you. Anyway, I've done my part, so I'll best be on my way."

Trip looked at Tierno briefly. "I'll leave Shauna in your hands, Tierno. Don't worry, we haven't done anything to her, she's currently just asleep, so it's all right. I guess good work?"

Tierno nodded. "At least you gave your word."

"You're just gonna let him walk away like that!" I exclaimed. "You're not gonna get away with this~"

At that moment, Trip stopped from walking to where Serena was laid. He turned around and looked like he was pulling something out with his right hand, roughly where the left side of his hip was. Suddenly, darkness spread, filling the whole room, so no one could see a thing. We all don't know what Trip has done, but a feeling just went through my body, a feeling that I should make a move, a jump. I jumped backwards, not knowing what actually was that all about, but then I heard some sort of swing of something that I couldn't really see. With that, light was filling the whole room once again, and then revealed Trip holding something in his hands.

I noticed where he was at that moment; he was where I was standing just seconds ago. I had a quick glance at him. He still looks the same, the same clothes and all that, but what I can't figure out was what just happened. What was the feeling I felt telling to dodge all of a sudden, but also this item that he was holding in his right hand. From what I can tell, the shape and the whole looks of it tells me that that isn't a normal item to be holding and it's also telling me that what just happened is the cause of this item's doing. I glanced at it once again and from what I can then tell, it was definitely a sword.

I scanned though the sword and from what I can tell, it was nothing I have seen before, but there is something on the back of my mind telling me that I have, most likely a faint memory that I am just about remembering. From what I can see, this sword is very thin; the blade is sharp and covered with this black aura. It looks very plain, but from what I can tell, it looks like it is a powerful weapon, most likely what Trip attacked me with amidst all that darkness just now; but without the sense that I felt, I could have been hit by this weapon.

Trip smiled. "I have to say, I commend you for dodging my 'Dream Eater', my one and only unholy rapier. Normally, everyone would fall for my trick, but not you. I guess _he_ was right about you."

"What do you mean by that?" I asked without hesitation.

"Ash! That was awesome!" Tierno commented.

Trip laughed. "Oh, did I speak too much. I guess this will probably jumble your memory, but I guess not. You really _are_ dense~"

"Tell me what was that all about!" I demanded.

Trip laughed once again. "I guess you don't remember~"

"Tell me what _you_ know about _me_?!" I exclaimed.

Trip smiled. "I already said, why should I? Anyway, how come you don't know about your own self? That's just plain wrong~"

I clenched my fists. "Tell me."

Trip grinned. "All right, I'll give you a hint. You were one of _us_."

* * *

 **There you have it, guys! Chapter 14 is done! Hopefully you have enjoyed this chapter! :D**

 **Wow, what can I say with this chapter! Seems things are definitely getting very interesting around here. It seems that the next chapter is definitely not worth missing out on. What will Ash do to save Serena? How is he going to get around Trip? Found out in the next chapter ;D**

 **Anyways, I'll see you all in the next chapter, but also please put your thoughts of this story in the reviews! Please show some support!**

 **But also Private Message me for any story suggestions!**

 **Also, please check me out on Twitter at jeff_amour if you can for updates of my stories!**

 **So, that's it from me!**

 **See ya! Have a great day!**


	15. Chapter 15: Rescue

**Hey guys, Jeff here!**

 **I do apologise, but I think, I haven't posted a chapter for this story for about two weeks. I can't believe it, but I needed to prioritise Unexpected Unity, but at least now, there's a new chapter for this story :D**

 **Also, thank you for over 10,000 reads for this story. I really appriciate that a lot of people take their time to reading this story, so I'm very grateful for that!**

 **Without further ado, let's get to reading...**

* * *

 **(Ash's POV; with Ash)**

Trip grinned. "All right, I'll give you a hint. You were one of _us_."

I paused for a moment. I thought about what he just said to me just now. I don't really know what he was talking about. What is it? What does he mean? Does that mean I _knew_ him or something like that? When he meant 'us', does that mean there are others out there? There are so many questions now filling with my head. I don't really know how to respond to that other than to just respond by bombarding him with questions. Of course, I know that he won't answer me no matter what I do, but this could be related to my past. Maybe even to my father.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked with curiosity.

Trip laughed. "It seems you don't know what's going on, right Ash?"

I nodded. "Yeah, that's why I'm asking you about it. Now, tell me."

Trip sighed. "Wow, you're really pesky, aren't you? How about this, what if I let Serena go for now~"

I shrugged. "Then, do so!"

Trip smiled. "But before that… battle me."

I took a step back. Battle him? Well, that's ridiculous! I can't go against someone like him. I mean, I don't even have a weapon myself; therefore I couldn't even have a chance at him. He has a sword in hand, looks like a powerful one as well from what I can tell, so how am I going to defeat him in battle? Anyway, never minding that, if I win against him though, I could save Serena and get her back. If I win, which I don't know how, then I can get Serena back and bring her to safety and he'll probably leave, but how am I going to do that? Now, that's my problem for now.

Trip grinned. "Oh, what's this? Are you hesitating? Are you being afraid?"

I gulped. "All right, then. I'll take you on!"

Tierno placed his hand on my shoulder. "Woah, Ash. Hang on! You don't know what you're getting yourself into!"

I sighed. "I know that now, Tierno; but there's nothing I can do other than accept his challenge to get Serena back."

"You don't have to be that reckless!" Tierno yelled, as he tried to hold me back.

I looked down towards the ground. "Well, I've got no other choice~"

Tierno held me back. "But, Ash~"

"What am I going to do, then?!" I immediately responded. "Am I just gonna let him walk out of here?!"

Tierno sighed. "Then, what are you going to do?"

I sighed. "That I haven't figured out yet."

Trip sighed. "Seriously, if you're not gonna fight me, I'll be on my way~"

I interrupted. "Hang on, I'll fight you!"

Trip grinned. "Well, well. Aren't we tough? Good luck to you, Ash."

I looked back at Tierno. "Tierno, thanks for everything. But, for now, get Shauna and yourself out of here."

"But, Ash~" Tierno tried to answer back.

"Just go!" I shouted.

Tierno nodded as he complied. "All right, then. By the way, you don't have to thank me. _I_ should be the one thanking _you_."

I smiled as a response to Tierno as he quickly grabbed Shauna and helped her out of the room. I then heard footsteps, most likely them coming down the stairs, and then eventually they were both outside, out of harm's way. Meanwhile, I'm stuck here with this guy who, most likely, is going to try and kill me, upon Serena's safety. I know that I have to do my best here, since this is Serena's life whom we are talking about and taking a risk on. What this battle will decide is who Serena will go with. Either with me, which I will ensure that she is safe, or Trip, which most likely take her to somewhere where I can never see her again.

I sighed. I don't really know what I'm heading for here, but I know that my life is also at risk at this point. I mean, what am I going to do to attack this guy? I have got nothing on me. What am I going to do to defend myself, for example? What am I going to fight with? I can't use anything from the room, since it's either really useless or it's just destroyed completely and in pieces. I can't run away, since Trip will just take Serena away when my guard is off. What am I going to do now?

At that moment, I then saw Trip smiling. It seems that he might have a plan already in his mind as to how he's going to defeat me. Of course, I'm going to try my hardest to try and stay put, but still, I don't know how I am going to do that. With that, I then looked at Trip one last time and he looked at me too. He then smiled once again and then he held up his sword, and faced it at me. He then said something; probably his swords name and then it released yet again black fumes, filling the whole room, so it was now pure darkness at this point.

I hesitated. I don't know what Trip is going to do next. I think he is now ready to attack me, just like last time. It seems that he is using this smoke in order to find himself cover, so that his opponent can't see him and counter-attack. It is a pretty pathetic trick, but it was a rather clever one. It's a trick that only cowards use, since they can't fight head on. For now, I'm just going to wait if he's going to make his move. I don't know when that will be though, but for now, I'm in full defence if I can.

At that moment, I then saw fast movement moving in the shadows. From what I can tell, it seems he can move around much faster when he is hidden, probably another power granted by that sword of his. It seems he is now ready to strike at me, but I'm going to trust myself once again and dodge the attack. I mean, when he did this trick last time, I evaded it, so it must work once again. From what I can predict, I can do it once again. I can repeat what I did before.

As I try to see if I could see where Trip was going to attack me, I then felt something within my body. It was the same feeling as I did before. It felt like the same feeling that I felt, the feeling that is telling me to dodge in this direction. As I felt it, I immediately jumped to my left, and after that, I heard the ground crack as the black mist clears away to reveal that where I was standing was where Trip took a strike. It seems it worked again.

"Oh? How did I miss again?" Trip asked himself.

I smiled. "That trick of yours can't work the second time, I'm sure of it."

Trip laughed. "Oh yeah, well, who says that I only got one trick?"

At that point, Trip raised his sword in the air and chanted, "By the power of this sword, grant me the power to release what is imprisoned. Multiply!"

With that, Trip produced yet another black mist, which covered the whole room. For about a few minutes of pure blackness in the room, I didn't get any sort of feeling like to dodge or anything like that, meaning that he's got something else in mind. From what I can tell, it must be some sort of power by his sword to allow him to make copies of himself; and as the smoke cleared, I was right. I saw that there were multiple copies of himself, and I don't know the real one. Not only that, I am now surrounded by them all, so I obviously can't dodge them all.

Trip smiled. "So, what are you going to do now, Ash? You can't use the same trick twice, as you said, right?"

I shrugged. "I must say, I didn't expect this."

Trip laughed. "Well, what now? Do you give up… or do you want to continue?"

I smiled. "I'll take you on!"

Trip smirked. "All right, then. Prepare yourself!"

At that point, at least four or maybe five of his clones suddenly pounced at me, all attacking me at once. Of course, luckily, due to what I felt in my body, I managed to dodge some of their attacks, but only just, and I couldn't evade the others, meaning I got injured in some places. I checked myself and it seems like they were just scratches, but still hurt like hell. I don't know how I am going to keep this up. For now, I just have to do my best and dodge them all, since I can't do anything else.

Trip laughed. "Oh, does it hurt, Ash?"

I clenched my fist. "I don't know what you're saying. This is no pain."

Trip smiled. "Well, how about this?"

As he said that, all of his clones charged at me with full force as they all pointed their swords at me. Even though they were all just copies, they are still as high-skilled as the main person, which is not a surprise, since I think Trip is a powerful opponent nonetheless. I don't know what to do now, I'm sure that I can't dodge any of them, or at least dodge some, but then, I will still get hit. I can't jump up, since that is not an option as the ceiling is too low for me to fully get out of the way. I am now stuck and don't know what to do.

At that moment, a bright light started to shine. When I looked around, it was actually on the left-hand side of my waist. Over a couple of seconds, something is materialising from this shining light. As it takes form of its shape, it seems Trip and his copies retreated to where they were before they started to come at me all at once. As the seconds past, it looks like this light is forming something, which looks like a sword too. Is this the thing that Trip was saying about? How we were all the same? I gazed at it, not believing what I was seeing. How come I got this with me? How did I not know about this before? Have I missed something out?

I held it with my hand and had a good look of it. From what I can identify, it is definitely a sword, but it's not like the sword that Trip has. It's shape and size is way different to Trip's, it seems that this sword is bigger, how the blade is wider in size and also longer. The handle where I am holding it is also huge, but then, it seems that you need two hands to hold it, since the handle is big enough to capacitate two and the sword is also very heavy. The blade was actually shining, how it's got writing all over it, which looks like a language that I couldn't understand.

I held it up into the air, just like how Trip did moments ago. I didn't really say anything, but the sword started to shine once again, how all of the letting in the blade are all shining in cooperation. Then, the sword reacted and suddenly, we heard thunder and lightning from outside. With that, power was being dragged into the sword and I pierced the floor with it, which, in return, released lightning all around me and then decimated all of Trip's copies and also damaged him in the process.

I gazed at the sword. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. What is this sword? Has it got even more hidden secrets? Where did it come from? Also, how did I get possession of this sword? There are a lot of things that I couldn't figure out and lots of things that I don't know just yet, but I guess, I'll figure out everything eventually. For now, I still got to get rid of Trip before anything else. It was really lucky that this sword appeared out of nowhere, since it really did save me at that moment, so I'm thankful for it.

Without hesitation, I then pointed the sword at Trip and, once again, without saying anything, the sword lit up once again and then lightning came out of the tip of the blade, blasting high volts of lightning to Trip, which made a direct hit and made him fall in the floor. As I approached him, he was literally shaking as he was lying on the floor, most likely he's now terrified, probably from what happened. I guess that the battle is now over, right? I'm glad about that. I mean, even though I could continue, so could he, I guess we should call it a day for now.

I sighed. "Trip, don't you dare come back here, again! You got that!?"

Trip nodded without hesitation. "Y-Yeah, a-all right."

I smiled. "Will you also let Serena go now?"

Trip nodded. "Y-Yeah, sure. Whatever you say, o-okay? Please, don't hurt me even more!"

"By the way, what is this sword called." I asked. "I mean, since you got a name for yours and all that~"

Trip sighed. "W-Well, that's 'Aetherius'. As you have already figured out, it's a lightning sword~"

"Tell me what you know about it!" I demanded.

Trip hesitated. "H-Huh? I don't really know anything much about it. All I knew from what _he_ told me the other day was this was something to watch out for. Apparently, it's because something happened ages ago involving that sword and also you."

I leaned. "W-What was it a-about?"

Trip put his hands up. "I can't tell you, 'cause I don't know. I'm sure you'll find out yourself."

I sighed. "All right, last question. Has Serena got something to do with everything that happened now?"

Trip nodded. "Well, yeah. I mean, she too has a sword in her, but the problem is, no one really knows."

At that point, my face was just full of shock. This was then an opportunity for Trip to retreat, and he kept his word, since he just left Serena alone. I didn't believe it. Serena too has a sword like us? How can she be involved as something like this? I just can't believe it. How is that possible? Could it be that what Professor Oak told me maybe connected to how she got her own sword? I couldn't really know, unless I ask someone who does, but who exactly? Anyway, I don't know how I could find that person, but when I do, I need to find answers to my questions.

For now, I dashed over to Serena, to where she was lying the whole time. To be honest, I was kind of surprised that Serena didn't notice anything that happened. I mean, I think she was unconscious the whole time, but still, she should have at least woken up by now. Anyhow, I checked that she was all right, and she was. I was glad that was the case. I guess things could then go back to normal now, right? I mean, it is over, or is it? Maybe _he_ might next time, or maybe Trip again? Who knows? But now, at least I can protect Serena from now on. What mess have I got myself into?

I smiled. "Hey, Serena? You awake?"

Serena opened her eyes slowly. "A-Ash… is that r-really y-you?"

I nodded. "Yeah, it's me. It's all right now. You're safe with me."

Serena smiled. "Thank you, Ash."

'But, am I going to tell her what happened or what?' I thought. 'Also, should I tell her about herself and myself? Nah, for now, I should just gather information about 'Aetherius' before anything else.'

* * *

 **There you have it, guys! Chapter 15 is done! Hopefully you have enjoyed this chapter! :D**

 **All right, all right. You may think now that this story is going to a bit too weird for your liking, but I think, over time, it will be good, so please, don't judge it too much. Sorry if this is not what you wanted, but hopefully you enjoy it anyways. I mean, I know what I'm doing, so hopefully you guys will keep reading. I promise it will be worth it ;D**

 **Anyways, I'll see you all in the next chapter, but also please put your thoughts of this story in the reviews! Please show some support!**

 **But also Private Message me for any story suggestions!**

 **Also, please check me out on Twitter at jeff_amour if you can for updates of my stories!**

 **So, that's it from me!**

 **See ya! Have a great day!**


	16. Chapter 16: Reassurance

**Hey guys, Jeff here!**

 **Woah, it's not Saturday, but there's a new chapter for Pokemon High School? Well, yeah, 'cause I'm kinda bored at home anyway, nothing to do or to be doing, so I decide to just write to pass the time xD**

 **By the way, this chapter is literally the continuation from the last one, so hope you enjoy :D**

 **Without further ado, let's get to reading...**

* * *

Serena coughed, probably because of the dust in the room. "H-Hey, Ash? Are you all right?"

Ash smiled. "Why wouldn't I be?"

Serena stared at Ash for a moment. "Well, look at you."

Ash smiled, pretending like he didn't know anything about what she is saying. "What? I look fine, right?"

Serena shook her head. "Come on, Ash. Don't pretend that you're not hurt. I can see how bad a state you are in right now."

Ash scratched the back of his head. "Sorry about that."

Ash paused for a moment and took a look at himself. Ash didn't really want to look at himself or how he didn't even have time to look at himself; well, because he went over and rushed to Serena's aid when the battle was eventually over, but also, he didn't want to see himself in the state that he is in right now. Serena told him that he already looks like he has been through a lot, and she's right about that; but still, he didn't mind, because it was all for Serena's sake. He didn't really care that he has a lot of bruises all over his body as well as scratches where the blade of the sword Trip used hit him. He didn't care about himself, he only cared about Serena, about saving her from losing her.

Serena giggled. "Hey, come on. You don't have to apologise… you saved me after all…"

Ash smiled. "I guess I did."

"But, could you tell me what happened?" Serena asked out of curiousity. "I think I was unconscious during the time."

"Well, can you remember what happened?" I replied back with a question as well. "Anything at all."

Serena shook her head once again. "No, I don't; but would you mind telling me what happened?"

Ash sighed. "Well, it's kind of a long story and kind of complicated..."

Serena sighed. "Oh well… By the way, is Tierno all right?"

Ash nodded. "Yeah, he is. He's also with Shauna too~"

Serena gave out a sigh of relief. "That's good."

Wait a minute. Was Serena really worried about Tierno _that_ much? I mean, it was kind of odd for Serena to be, since Ash knew that Tierno actually jeopardised her. Well, Serena kind of didn't know anything about that, since Ash has just discovered that she was unconscious the whole time. The most likely scenario that Serena remembers in her head was how she was just spending time with Tierno working with the assignment that was set for our class, but after that, things then got out of hand and then she was then unconscious for the rest of the time until now. That would make the most sense right now. Also, it would also make sense if Ash didn't tell her what actually happened. I mean, he was doing it for her sake, but also for the sake of Tierno and Shauna too. He just wants to prioritise the safety of everyone involved tonight, even Trip as matter of fact. He is just making everything that happened a secret from Serena.

Serena chuckled. "Wow, look at my house. It's kind of ruined, don't you think?"

Ash giggled too. "Well, I don't think it's a laughing matter, really~"

Serena laughed. "Sorry, I can't help it. I was just trying to cheer up the mood."

Ash then glanced at the state of Serena's room, where they were currently at. As Ash can clearly see, Serena's room is at a really bad state. What he means by that is the wall where the window was supposed to be, for example, was now gone. Well, it was completely smashed away and now open, most likely it was caused by the massive explosion from the beginning when, in Ash's guess, Trip came. In addition, it seems that the whole upstairs of the house was out of electricity, seeing as though there are no lights on the upstairs and how it was just pure darkness and the light was just coming from the moon shining outside. Lastly, all of Serena's stuff that was supposed to be in her room was all damaged; most of the things were in pieces and so on. It was in a really bad shape.

Serena blushed slightly. "Hey, Ash."

Ash looked back at Serena once again, staring into her blue eyes. "Y-Yeah, what is it?"

Serena blushed again, now a bit more noticeable. "I-I… I- Ash, I- I… wanted to thank you for saving me like this and being here with me."

Ash scratched the back of his head. "Oh, that's no problem."

Ash blushed a bit whilst smiling. "I mean, I'm your guide after all."

At that point, there was then a moment of silence between Ash and Serena. After Ash said what he said last, there were just both staring at each other, not aware of their surroundings and just distracted at this point.

Ash, who was looking at Serena directly, was thinking of how this moment has happened and what kind of event it was that led up to this, but then, he didn't care about it, because actually, he was looking at Serena's cute side. Normally, he doesn't notice girls this way, even though May and Dawn are doing this kind of thing every day to him, but then, he doesn't notice them. On the other hand, Serena is also in the same situation as Ash was in. She doesn't notice boys like Ash in this way, especially from what happened before, but still, this was an odd experience for herself. What is happening between these two characters?

At that moment, they were actually interrupted, well, more like disturbed by the entrance of Delia and Grace. Interestingly, Grace has just come back from when she went out shopping in the store quite far up the road, therefore she actually doesn't know what happening, and was in a complete state of shock as she saw the state of her home. On the other hand, Delia actually looked shocked and all that just like Grace; however, it was all an act. She actually saw the whole thing with her own eyes in Ash's room, since Serena's room was directly opposite to Ash's room. She actually got to see the whole thing, what happened with Ash and Trip, basically everything from when Ash left for Serena's house; however she doesn't know what clearly happened, well, with all the dust and debris in the way of her view, but she roughly saw it all. Also, she knows that Ash would make an excuse, which is appropriate for this situation.

Grace sighed. "Serena, are you okay?! What happened here!?"

Delia sighed. "Ash, care to explain what happened?"

Ash scratched the back of his head. "Well, uh… it's kinda a long story…"

Serena sat up with Ash's help. "Yeah, I'm all right… there was just a bit of an accident. Nothing major~"

Grace laughed sarcastically. "N-Nothing major!? You must be joking, right?!"

Ash smiled casually. "Well, we're sorry for the mess…"

Delia put her hands together. "With that, let's get you and Serena to our home for tonight, or until your own home is fixed. Is that all right for now?"

Grace sighed and nodded. "I guess so…"

With that, everyone departed from Serena's ruined room and they all headed downstairs. At that point, they then headed outside and was met by the police, who actually noticed and then deduced that there was a gas leak from the house that caused the explosion, which is apparently what they could tell when they inspected the outside. Of course, the police said they all wanted to ask us questions, but we all denied being interviewed and Ash and Serena's mothers just said to the police officers that we will be handing statements instead. They then claim they will be investigating the house in more detail and then apologised that they were late in the scene, because apparently they were held up by something along the way, they said an explosion that caused them to take a longer route on the way here, which Ash found it very suspicious, but then didn't mind it after a while.

After that was sorted out, Ash, Serena, Delia and Grace then continued to make their way to Ash's house, which is literally next door. They all then entered the house casually, like nothing happened, and Delia immediately headed into the kitchen to make some tea for Grace and Serena to calm them both down, whereas Ash was given the job to head upstairs and arrange the only spare room for, what he was told by Delia, Grace and Serena; but actually, it's only for Grace, as Delia decided that Serena should sleep in Ash's room. Of course, she decided that without Ash's consent or Serena's either, but she did tell him to set up a sleeping bag in his room, which obviously made Ash a bit suspicious, but actually he just followed and did what his mother told him to do, so that's what he did.

After he has done the tasks that Delia told him to do, he just stayed upstairs, which is fair enough. He just wanted some alone time, especially about what just happened, that battle between him and Trip. To be honest, those questions were still running around in circles in his head. He doesn't really know the answers for those questions; therefore he needs to find out about it on his own, and he is going to start on that tomorrow, as he promised himself that. For now, he just has to sit still and wait for tomorrow, but he was just too curious that he doesn't what to do now to pass the time until he eventually falls asleep.

Ash lied down on his bed and then stared out of his window. He looked out into the night sky, then the wrecked house of Serena's, and then sort of crime scene down below; well, because of the police cars present doing their investigations. He then looked up once again into Serena's room. He still couldn't believe everything that has happened so far and up to this point. He remembered how he fought this guy Trip, who was interested on taking Serena away. Then, he remembered how he luckily summoned this sword called _Aetherius_ , and how this sword saved him from the verge of being killed by Trip. Finally, he then remembered how Serena was in such a bad condition, but luckily she then regained her consciousness and eventually came to. That's what really worried Ash about the most. Not how he might be in trouble, not how he has this secret sword in his possession. Not at all. He is worried about Serena the most, because he knew that he had to protect her, whatever the situation, and now, he can do that.

At that moment, there was then a knock on the door…

Ash then sat up and looked at the door. "Yeah, come in."

The door opened, revealing Serena in the light from the darkness of the hallways. "Hey, Ash. Your mother said that I would be sleeping here."

Ash blushed. "Oh, yeah sure."

"Why, mom?!" Ash thought to himself. "Have you got something planned or something? That's why you asked me to get a sleeping bag to my room, right?"

Serena tilted her head. "Huh? Is something wrong, Ash?"

Ash shook his head. "Oh, nothing's wrong!"

"Um, where am I sleeping?" Serena asked.

Ash then stood up from his bed. "Oh, uh… I guess you can use my bed."

Serena blushed madly. "Wait, so where are _you_ going to sleep!?"

Ash scratched the back of his head. "Well, it would be better for you to sleep on my bed rather than on my sleeping bag."

Serena smiled. "I guess you're right… t-thank you…"

Ash blushed slightly. "Yeah, no problem."

Serena then sat on Ash's bed, leaving Ash lying on his sleeping bag, but then Serena signalled Ash to come and sit next to her on the bed, which made Ash kind of nervous and then made his heartbeat beat faster. He then blushed slightly, one that you can quite notice a bit if you were up close to him. Interestingly, Serena was blushing too, but was not looking at Ash as he was heading to where Serena was. You can't really blame Serena nor Ash for acting like this. You can say that things are a bit awkward between them right about now. As Ash then sat next to Serena, the two just had a moment of silence, just like back in Serena's house in Serena's room before Delia and Grace showed up.

Serena sobbed a bit. "Ash… why did this happen all of a sudden?"

Ash looked at Serena, who was trying to hold on her tears, but can't. "Serena, don't cry like that."

Serena looked at Ash. "But~"

Ash placed his hands on Serena's shoulders. "Look, you're safe now, okay? You got me, so it's all right. As long as I'm here, I promise that nothing will happen to you, got it?"

Serena nodded as she wiped some of her tears away. "All right then… thank you, Ash."

Ash then removed his hands from Serena's shoulders. "Don't worry, Serena. We'll get to the bottom of this and sort this whole mess out."

Serena smiled with some tears in her eyes. "Okay…"

Ash scratched the back of his head. "I guess you and Grace will be staying here for a while, huh?"

Serena sighed. "I suppose, until we get our house repaired. You don't mind me taking over your bed, do you?"

Ash shook his head. "No, not at all. Sleeping in the sleeping bag is comfortable enough for me."

Serena smiled. "All right, then. Well, I'll now get some sleep."

Ash smiled. "Yeah, me too. Good night."

Serena smiled before lying down and got into sleep. "Good night, Ash."

'I still don't know if I should tell her the truth, the truth that I found out about myself and Serena.' Ash thought. 'I will tell her, all in good time. For now, I need to find out the answers to _my_ questions.'

* * *

 **There you have it, guys! Chapter 16 is done! Hopefully you have enjoyed this chapter! :D**

 **Wow, what can I say from this chapter! Things should get interesting for the next chapters! Will Ash find out about his true identity? Will Serena find out what kind of situation she really is in? Is everything all right between Ash and Serena, since Serena is going to be staying in Ash's home? Find out in the next chapter ;D**

 **Anyways, I'll see you all in the next chapter, but also please put your thoughts of this story in the reviews! Please show some support!**

 **But also Private Message me for any story suggestions!**

 **Also, please check me out on Twitter at jeff_amour if you can for updates of my stories!**

 **So, that's it from me!**

 **See ya! Have a great day!**


	17. Chapter 17: Serious Situations

**Hey guys, Jeff here!**

 **By the way, I do apologise that this chapter hasn't really been uploaded on time, but I hope that this chapter does compensate the wait for it, since I actually had quite a busy weekend and had no time to write then, so sorry about that :P**

 **Without further ado, let's get to reading...**

* * *

 **(Walking to school; with Ash and Serena)**

It was the next morning, the morning after the incident between Ash, Serena and this new person whom Ash found out about called Trip. You can say that it was kind of an important night for Ash, since he battled against Trip with his life as well as Serena's life at risk. He doesn't really want anything like that ever happening once again, but he knows that there is still that slight chance that it will. It seems that Trip is very interested about 'bringing Serena back' or that kind of thing. Also, he now knows about himself, how he has this sort of past involving this sword called _Aetherius_. Apparently, this sword he possesses has got something to do when he was still young and also, this sword has the power to control lightning. Al of these points he found out, he needs to consult Professor Oak, whom he really hopes has the answers to all of these.

As Ash and Serena walked, they saw the wreckage of what is really left of Serena's house. There were a lot of things not really right about it. Even though this was a quite quiet neighbourhood and street, it sometimes caught some people's attention. I mean, who can really miss the huge mess here and then not make a big deal out of it? Some people were just giving it a stare as they went past, but others even go about and inspecting the wreckage; however, they can only get close to the wreckage at a certain distance, since there was police tape that was surrounding the whole perimeter, most likely because they are still under investigation. Still, it means it will keep anyone from snooping around the place.

On the other hand, if Serena's house is then completely inhabitable, since most of it was destroyed last night, then Grace and Serena are currently staying at Ash's house, since Delia has offered up them a place to stay until, apparently to Delia, their house is repaired just next door. However, this then made a lot of things complicated between Ash and Serena. First of all, everything is kind of awkward between them, since Serena has to sleep with Ash in his own room, but at least, they are not sleeping together, but still, it could raise questions at school. Also, it seems both of them have something hiding between each other, and before anything gets questioned, it's nothing that's really out of the ordinary. You can say that they are in denial with their feelings right now, but you never know when they both might open up. For now though, they just have to deal with everything that's happening between them, since they can't really do anything about it.

Ash smiled. "Hey, Serena? You okay?"

Serena nodded without hesitation. "Yeah, I'm fine. I had a good night's sleep, so I'm okay."

Ash scratched the back of his head. "Oh, I see."

Serena titled her head. "Oh, but how about you? You had some injuries if I remember correctly, right?"

Ash laughed nervously. "Yeah, I'm good. It seems they don't hurt anymore, so I'm all right going to school."

Serena sighed. "That's good to know. I worry sometimes…."

Ash titled his head. "Huh? What was that, Serena?"

Serena blushed. "Oh, that was nothing! Don't mind me!"

"If you say so…" Ash replied casually.

After this ordeal, they both continued to walk to school. Interestingly, the town is actually a bit quiet at the moment. This is probably because of how it is kind of early at the moment, since both of them got up early for no particular reason, but actually they had their own reasons, but they just didn't tell each other and just used an excuse that they both got woken up for some odd reason or something in that sense. Well, it was kind of obvious why Ash has gotten up early, because he wanted to get into school early to discuss some things with Professor Oak; whereas Serena hasn't got an idea like that, it's more like she just couldn't sleep properly, since Serena is a bit scared and still in a shock after what happen, but who can really blame her?

Ash stopped for a minute. "Hey, Serena?"

Serena stopped ahead and then turned around to face Ash. "Yeah, what is it, Ash?"

Ash scratched the back of his head. "Well, I gotta go to school ahead of you, if that's all right with you?"

Serena smiled. "Oh, that's fine~"

"Can you handle yourself from here?" Ash asked with concern. "The school's just straight from here, but I can keep accompanying you if you want?"

Serena smiled. "Thanks for worrying for me, Ash; but I'll be fine from here."

Ash blushed slightly. "Oh, okay then. I'll see you later in class."

Serena nodded. "Okay, I will!"

"By the way, if you don't mind me asking…" Serena called out Ash. "…why do you need to school earlier than usual?"

Ash scratched the back of his head. "Well, I need to talk to Professor Oak about some things…"

Serena nodded. "Oh, I see. Well, that's fine. See you later then."

At that point, Serena seen Ash ran from where they were talking, as he ran ahead of her immediately. Behind him, Serena has been left to walk on her own, which she didn't really mind, since Ash has something to talk about with Professor Oak, but then, she decides to question herself about why he needs to talk to him and also what is he going to talk about with the Professor. I mean, she doesn't really know exactly what it is, but still, she is still left wondering about it. Could it be about what happened last night? How my life has gone into danger and then how he is supposed to report a thing like that to Professor Oak? Maybe, it might get his job that Professor Oak has given him in the first place as a result, how he is supposedly to be my guide? Or maybe it was something completely different from that. She doesn't really know herself, so she just has to wait and ask Ash later, so she should stop worrying about it for now… she just needs to head to school at this moment…

 **(With Ash)**

Ash ran to the school, looking like he was being chased by something. To be honest, he just wants to get this meeting that he's going to have with Professor Oak over and done with, not because he thinks it's not important or how he doesn't want to listen to Professor Oak giving him some sort of lecture or anything like that; he's just really curious. He's, right about now, curious, since he's really hoping how Professor Oak will answer the questions about what has happened so far, since he just wants to know everything about everything that has happened up until this point, how he just wants to fill out some blanks, especially about what Trip has told him about last night.

As he ran through the whole school, passing empty classrooms, hallways and lockers, he ran through the whole school without any problems, because they aren't also students that are getting in the way. There are some, but they are out of the way anyway, so he's just running through without having to take a break. Within no time, Ash has then reached Professor Oak's office. He stood in front of the double wooden door with a nameplate on the outside that it was Professor Oak's office, and then a sign that is saying to knock before entering. Ash stood for a minute or so, composing himself, preparing himself before he goes in, since he was a bit nervous entering, since he hasn't been in the Professor's office ever, but also, he was out of breath from all that running.

Ash opened the double wooden doors and stopped at the entrance. "G-Good morning, Professor."

Professor Oak looked at Ash. "Oh, I didn't expect to see you this early, Ash. You must have something in mind if you made this way to me."

Ash nodded. "Yeah, I need to talk to you about some things if that's all right."

Professor Oak smiled. "Yeah, sure."

Ash scratched the back of his head. "Am I not bothering you right now, Professor? If I am, I can come back later~"

"Don't worry about it, Ash, my boy!" Professor Oak proclaimed in response.

As he said that, he was actually busy about putting his stuff away. It seems that he was just doing some paperwork and was just filing some papers too. It seems that being the principal of the school is a lot of hard work and Ash can see that this was one of those hard-working tasks. For Ash, he was just a bit concern, since Professor Oak was just doing something before he came in, but then again, Professor Oak does claim that he didn't bother him at all and it was fine all around. For Professor Oak, he was thinking about what Ash is going to say to him. He thinks that it must be some sort of emergency or something like that for Ash to actually turn up really early in the school; otherwise he wouldn't really be here right now.

Professor Oak smiled. "Okay then, Ash… what is it you want to talk about?"

Ash shrugged. "Um, a-actually, I was wondering about g-getting your opinion about something in my mind quite recently…"

Professor Oak leaned on his desk. "All right, so what is it?"

"Well, you see, it's about Serena." Ash explained.

Professor Oak smiled. "By the way, her mother is very happy on how well you've been a great guide for her, so she's complementing you for that. Anyway, what about her?"

"Do you know anything else about Serena?" Ash asked. "Maybe something else that I don't know yet? Another thing that you haven't told me from before?"

Professor Oak sighed. "I knew it was going to come to this…"

Ash titled his head. "How come?"

Professor Oak sighed. "Grace, Serena's mother, already warned me about this, how you were going to talk to me about her someday and ask if there's anything else about her~"

Ash stood up from his chair. "Well, is there?"

Professor Oak nodded. "Yes, there is. You see, these _friends_ of hers weren't just ordinary friends; they were a special kind of group. They have been together since they were children and they all grew up together in a way. In a way, it also relates to you~"

"Wait, what do you mean it relates to me?" Ash suddenly interrupted.

Professor Oak signalled Ash to sit down. "You don't remember anything from your past, do you Ash?"

Ash shook his head. "No, I don't."

Professor Oak sighed. "Since you came here, I bet it's not just about Serena whom you really want to talk about, right?"

Ash nodded. "No, it's also about _myself_. About my past… about what I don't know…"

Professor Oak leaned back on his chair. "This might take a little time to explain and classes will be~"

"Please, Professor." Ash demanded. "Tell me what you know about me. I don't remember a thing and I also want to know about Serena and her group of friends a bit more."

Professor Oak sighed. "Okay, so this special group that I was saying just now were called _Schwertkämpfer_ , which you are also one of as well as Serena. You both, along with another five or so students as far as I know, were apparently chosen in random according to your strengths. From there, you were all given a sword to wield from what the test results show. However, from there, I don't know anything else~"

Ash stood up once again and just looked at Professor Oak for a few moments. It looked like he just couldn't believe about what he was just presented with, how this thing has come into a shock, just like his initial reaction when he found out about Serena's past, way before this one. He couldn't really do anything other than find out about these types of people called _Schwertkämpfer_ , since he doesn't really have a lead other than what Professor Oak told him about. What he can do at this point was just to continue his research if Professor Oak doesn't have any more information just as he claims, but at least, he now knows what he is, and how he and Serena are not alone about this whole thing.

Ash sighed. "Wait, you don't know anything else, Professor?"

Professor Oak sighed. "I'm sorry; Ash, but I don't know anything else. My research doesn't go quite as far as that…"

"Why? Can't you find out any more information about _us_?" Ash asked.

Professor Oak shook his head. "No, I can't. Even though this was supposedly a project hidden from the public, it was announced in the news that these _Schwertkämpfer_ were a complete failure~"

Ash leaned closer to Professor Oak. "What do you mean it was a _complete failure,_ Professor?"

Professor Oak sighed. "Apparently, that group of special people were part of a project to give powers of summoning, but as I said, it ended up as a failure, because of one test subject bursting out of control, which happened to be the most powerful one out of all of them. It has said that this one test subject killed at least three others, but was then later calmed down and the remaining ones survived. It has said that the one of those chosen ones lost their memories of the whole project itself only and then the one that got out of control completely lost their own memories."

Ash paused for a moment out of shock. I mean, he can definitely deduce as to whom were the ones who were involved as being the test subjects. I mean, he doesn't know who the others were, but seeing as what Trip has said to him, the ones who were part of it as far as he knows were himself, Serena and Trip; however, the others he doesn't know just yet, but he will find out soon. Also, it seems that the one that might have been the one out of control would be himself, as he had lost his memories completely anyway, and Serena had to be the one whom has lost their memories about the whole experiment only. Still, he wanted to know one more thing…

"Hey, Professor?" Ash asked calmly.

Professor Oak raised his eyebrow quizzically. "Yes, Ash? Don't worry; you will have time before class actually starts…"

"Who was the one who actually set up this whole project?" Ash questioned Professor Oak's knowledge one more time.

Professor Oak sighed. "Well, his handle name is out of the question, but his real name was, if I remember correctly… Aldrich Ketchum…"

* * *

 **There you have it, guys! Chapter 17 is done! Hopefully you have enjoyed this chapter! :D**

 **Wow, what can I say from this chapter! Things should get interesting for the next chapters! At least now, Ash has found out about himself and Serena, and what kind of situation they are really in; however, it seems that his missing father is involved in this too, so how will he react to that? Also, what about Serena? Will Ash tell her all about it or will she just leave her for now? Find out next week ;D**

 **Anyways, I'll see you all in the next chapter, but also please put your thoughts of this story in the reviews! Please show some support!**

 **But also Private Message me for any story suggestions!**

 **Also, please check me out on Twitter at jeff_amour if you can for updates of my stories!**

 **So, that's it from me!**

 **See ya! Have a great day!**


	18. Chapter 18: A Lead?

**Hey guys, Jeff here!**

 **I do apologise for the lack of chapters for this story recently, since I have been working on something that I have wanted to do for a long time, so that's why I'm kind of busy here and there; but at least now, I have written one, so it's good! :D**

 **By the way, this chapter is straight after the last one.**

 **Without further ado, let's get to reading...**

* * *

Professor Oak sighed. "Well, his handle name is out of the question, but his real name was, if I remember correctly… Aldrich Ketchum…"

Ash paused for a moment. How could this be? He didn't imagine that this person whom started and undergone the experiment would be his father, his long lost father. Wait, maybe he is thinking too far. Maybe it is just pure coincidence that this person whom they are talking about just had the same last name as himself. It could be that he actually doesn't know this person at all. There's still that slight of hope in Ash, how this person might not be the person whom he knows, but he still doesn't know for sure. He knows it's possible, but it's also not possible. He doesn't know at this point, but this definitely arose some questions in his mind, more than he could imagine right now.

To be honest with himself, he doesn't really know what to do right now. Ash knows that he needs to find his father, which he knew that he vanished some years ago, if he remembers what his mother said to him correctly, around the same time that this experiment was undertaken. Who knows? Maybe there might be connection between this scientist who experimented on these children, like himself and Serena. Maybe it might even be the same person for all he knows. For now though, Ash doesn't really have a lead, or to be precise, he doesn't _want_ to believe. He thinks that this person is not his father, but he couldn't be sure as of now.

Ash gasped. "P-Professor… it c-couldn't be- is it- I don't know~ h-how~"

Professor Oak shook Ash, trying to gain his consciousness again. "Ash! Ash! Calm down! Listen to me!"

Ash looked at Professor Oak with dead eyes. "But, Professor… who is that person… who is Aldrich… is he… could he be… no, I mustn't think that… dad won't do that to us… right, Professor?"

Professor Oak smiled, as a way to reassure Ash. "To tell you the truth, my boy, no one knows who this person is~"

Ash took a seat. "What do you mean by that, Professor?"

Professor Oak sat down in his chair again. "Well, my boy, remember when I mentioned that the experiment was a failure due to one test subject becoming uncontrollable?"

Ash nodded. "Yes, I remember."

Professor Oak coughed. "After the failure, according to the investigators who looked into amongst the wreckage, there was no trace about the details of the experiment, only vague details remained, which is the information I told you."

"But, what does this have to do with Aldrich?" Ash asked eagerly.

"How there was no traces were a mystery…" Professor Oak continued. "…but, what left everyone puzzled is where has everything about the experiment gone? That's the real question."

"Maybe it might have been the explosion that caused damage, which then destroyed the data." Ash commented.

Professor Oak nodded. "Yes, that was the same theory that the authorities came up too, but apparently it was wrong."

Ash titled his head. "How come? I mean, there's no other way, right?"

Professor Oak sighed. "What others came up as a theory was how Aldrich may have taken the data~"

Ash stood up from his seat once again. "H-How come?"

Professor Oak sighed. "Well, a witness from one of the lab assistants apparently saw Aldrich copied all of the data to this one memory stick and then deleted everything else after that. He retained the data and results about the experiment in this case~"

"Professor, has this memory stick been found?" Ash interrupted.

Professor Oak scratched his head. "Well, the thing is, my boy… it hasn't been found... just like its owner, Aldrich, hasn't been found as well."

Ash stomped his foot out of frustration and anger. Who can really blame him at this point for getting a bit angry? I mean, Ash had the perfect lead in order to find out everything about this whole disaster of an experiment, how he can know about himself, Serena and the others who are involved, how he can find out what kind of powers are possessed into them. If what Professor Oak is saying is true, then Ash needs to find this memory stick and recover it, and then do the research himself, since he can find out about everything and anything he needs to know. He doesn't want to _not_ know anymore, he is now very desperate to know. He cannot wait anymore, he doesn't want his own and real identity be hidden from himself anymore. He wants to know the truth.

"Professor, does anyone have a lead as to who is Aldrich or where is he currently at?" Ash requested quite hastily.

Professor Oak gave out a nervous smile. "But, there isn't a trace on Aldrich. No one knows where he is, not even me."

Ash went up to Professor Oak. "Please, Professor. I need to find out about my past as well as this experiment of his. Where can I find him~"

Professor Oak sighed. "Whoever is in a hurry shows that the thing he is about is too big for him. That saying is true about you right now, my boy."

"I don't have the time to wait, Professor." Ash complained. "I need to find out about it now!"

Professor Oak shook his head. "I'm sorry, Ash, but I say everything will reveal itself in due time. You will find out about everything, about your past, about yourself, about the experiment when it's the right time for you to find out."

Ash sighed. "Well, I guess you're right about that Professor…"

Ash clenched his fists. He feels really betrayed right now, but wait, is that even the right word to use right now? What Ash feels right now is unknown to him? Is he glad that Professor Oak helped him in such a way, telling him what he knows? Is he also irritated that he couldn't find out anything other than the bare minimum of details? He knows what he wants now, since he found out even more and how he got some hints about which direction to go to at this moment, but still, he doesn't actually know his first move just yet. Well, he knows that he needs to find Aldrich, but the problem is how is he going to do that? He doesn't even know where to start, but who knows, maybe he might figure something out sometime that would help him even more about information.

Ash nodded. "I understand, Professor. Thank you for your time."

Professor Oak smiled as he stood up from his seat. "No problem, Ash. Come to me anytime if you have any problems like this."

At that point, Ash then exited Professor Oak's office, leaving quietly as he was as he went in. Actually, Ash is now kind of contented with what he found out, since now, he knows more than he could ever know. Given the information that Professor Oak had given him now, he now has a lead as to what actually happened, what happened to himself, but also he found out even more about Serena's past. Now though, the question for himself is that: is he going to keep it to himself? It's true that he needs to use the information that he found with Professor Oak's help, but what he's not sure about is whether to tell this to anyone else? Does he have anyone he trusts that he could pass on and maybe ask about if they too have further information? It's still too risky to do, but for now, he should just keep it to himself for the time being, especially watch out to not tell it to Serena, because she might get hurt even more.

"You'll find out eventually, Ash." Professor Oak whispered to himself. "About your past, about Serena, about what happened, and… about your father."

 **(With Ash, in the school corridors)**

Ash walked along, thinking about his next move, his next step as to what he needs to do next and how is he going to do it. He doesn't really know yet, but as Professor Oak said, only time will tell when can he actually find out everything else. He got his lead, which is this memory stick that holds every bit of information he needs to get his hands on, but the problem is: where is it? For now, he decided to just stick this information to himself and not spread it around the place, especially to his friends and more importantly, Serena, because he knows that this is not what Serena's needs right about now. He knows that she needs comfort and safety more than anything else, especially when something recent happened, as a matter of fact, just last night.

At that moment, Ash stopped walking all of a sudden. He spotted someone whom he thinks is a bit suspicious. From his perspective, it looks like someone who is waiting for him, as by the pose of this person standing in the corridor. This person is leaning on the wall with crossed arms and then his right foot on the wall whilst his head is down. It looks like he is waiting for someone, but when there are no doors or classrooms around here, then it must be that this person is waiting for someone to pass by. Since there isn't anyone around other than Ash, then it must mean that this person is waiting for him. That must be it.

Ash continued to approach this character, to see who it is. As Ash got closer and closer to where this person is standing, Ash can make out who it is. From what he can see, it's someone who has got green hair and is wearing casual clothes. Ash approached him even more, and as he homed into view, he then made out at who it was. It was Drew.

Ash smiled. "Oh, good morning, Drew. How's it going?"

Drew looked at Ash whilst retaining his pose. "Nothing much."

Ash scratched the back of his head. "So, what's up? It seems you're waiting for me, right?"

Drew nodded. "Yeah, I am. I have a favour to ask of you, Ash."

"Yeah, what is it?" Ash replied with a question.

Drew flicked his hair. "Can you meet me at the back of this building afterschool? I've got something to say to you there."

Ash tilted his head. "Well, can't you say it right now? Does it have to wait? I got some stuff to do afterschool, so~"

Drew sighed. "Please, Ash. I'll see you there, okay? Make sure you are there."

As Drew started to walk away, Ash stopped him for a second. "D-Drew? What's going on? Why are you acting like this?"

Drew shook his head. "You'll understand when you come after school, okay? I'll explain everything then, and you'll explain yourself then."

Ash nodded, and then sighed. "Well, if that's what you want, then I'll go."

Drew started to walk away as he waved out his hand. "I'll see you there, dawg."

As Drew walked away, Ash wondered why Drew was acting like this all of a sudden. He doesn't really know why he is acting like this. He knows Drew. They have known each other since they were still young, not _that_ young, but around the age of ten or so. They have been together for quite a long time, so it is very easy for Ash to spot that Drew has this change of personality all of a sudden. He doesn't really know why, but something must have triggered him to act upon like this. He doesn't really know what it is, but Ash has got a clear suspicion that it's something related to what happened recently. Nothing major is happening anyway, so there's nothing that he could be angry or upset about, since it looked like he was in the first place. What could it be?

As Ash started to walk along the corridors once again, which is starting to fill with many students, since time has passed when Ash first walked into Professor Oak's office and classes are going to start soon, so that explains it. At this moment in time, Ash is still wondering what happened to Drew, since there is definitely something very different about him, like there's something wrong with him or something like that. What could it be though?

Ash gasped. He thought about something that couldn't possibly be true, but there's also a possibility that it can be. Ash has thought up of something that maybe is true, but also maybe isn't true. He thinks that Drew heard Professor Oak and his conversation the whole time. Maybe he didn't meet with the group this morning and went straight to Professor Oak's office to eavesdrop and then as Professor Oak and Ash's conversation finished, then he went back a bit and pretend that he wasn't there. Maybe that might be the case. If so, then Ash has got a lot of explaining to do, otherwise, he needs to prepare himself for the worse.

'I definitely need to meet him, right after this idea popped out of my head.' Ash thought. 'We'll see.'

* * *

 **There you have it, guys! Chapter 18 is done! Hopefully you have enjoyed this chapter! :D**

 **Wow, what can I say from this chapter! Seems Drew might be up to something that we don't know. Also, what will Ash do now? What is his next move as to finding out this mysterious person called 'Aldrich'? Is it really his father or just someone else? Find out next time ;D**

 **Anyways, I'll see you all in the next chapter, but also please put your thoughts of this story in the reviews! Please show some support!**

 **But also Private Message me for any story suggestions!**

 **Also, please check me out on Twitter at jeff_amour if you can for updates of my stories!**

 **So, that's it from me!**

 **See ya! Have a great day!**


	19. Chapter 19: Another One?

**Hey guys, Jeff here!**

 **I do apologise for the lateness of my chapters for this certain story. Since school is upcoming, I have become a little bit busy, like sorting out some things and of that sort, so I'm sorry. I know I should be doing a lot more chapters, but I'm trying my best :D**

 **Without further ado, let's get to reading...**

* * *

Ash continued making his way towards his class, which he just figured out was actually quite far from Professor Oak's office. Nevertheless, he thought that since he came from Professor Oak's office, he should at least see him coming this way, or maybe even going along with him, which would be kind of awkward for him, but he doesn't really care about that. The school halls were now getting busier, because of people turning up in time for their classes starting. The noise levels were very different now, how Ash noticed that everyone was having their own private conversations here and there as he walked by, so the noise, he could say, has risen drastically compared to when he first walked into the school.

Before he knew it, Ash then arrived where the main hall is, which he discovered that he is nearly there to his classroom. As he continued in the direction where his classroom is located from the main hall, he then kept on thinking about what Professor Oak told him. He still can't get it off his mind, how he found out so much information only to just get stuck once again in an even bigger hole. Not only that, there are some things in particular that he's very interested in, such as the sword he carries and the leader of the experiment. In addition, there's the case about Drew. He doesn't know what Drew wants from him or what his intention is, but he knows that he just needs to be ready for the unexpected and he made sure to himself not to tell anything about the talk he had with Professor Oak this morning.

With that, Ash finally reached his classroom. There wasn't anything out of the ordinary about it. There were his fellow classmates on their phones, or just having a conversation with one another. Also, he noticed that Professor Oak hasn't arrived yet, but that didn't really surprise him. At the corner of his eye, he then spotted Serena, sitting at where she is supposed to be sitting, but she was waving her hand and calling Ash's name as he stood by the door. Ash looked at her and smiled back as he walked in Serena's direction to meet up with her, but what Ash noticed is that Serena seemed even more cheerful than how she normally is. He doesn't really know, but it seems that she is very happy about something that happened, but he couldn't really tell what. No matter, Ash just decides to greet her…

Ash waved back. "Oh, hey Serena!"

Serena smiled. "I see you're finally back. How long have you been out? I was starting to get worried about you…"

Ash titled his head. "Wait, you were _worried_ about _me_ ~"

Serena shook her head as she blushed. "N-No- I wasn't _that_ worried about you… not at all… actually… maybe…"

Ash laughed. "Don't worry about it, Serena. So, what have you been up to whilst I was gone?"

"Oh, well everyone turned up and was actually looking for you." Serena replied whilst slightly giggling to herself. "They thought you were back to your usual routine for being late."

Ash sighed. "I guess they still don't have trust in me, huh?"

Serena smiled. "Don't worry Ash, I know you can get to school on time!"

Ash smiled. "Thanks, Serena. At least you believe me."

Serena blushed whilst twiddling with her fingers. "W-Well, I l-live with you, so there's no way you can oversleep and get to school late."

Ash scratched the back of his head. "Yeah, well… its fine, I guess."

Ash coughed. "Anyway, so what did you do when I was gone? Did you wait for everyone else?"

Serena nodded. "Yeah, sure did! Actually, Drew came in early too, saying how he has something to do…"

Serena then clasped her hands together. "After a few minutes or so, everyone else came from time to time…"

 **(Flashback)**

Serena waved. "Hey, you guys!"

Misty waved back. "Hi there, Serena! You're early today."

Serena nodded. "Yeah…"

Barry smiled. "Hiya, Serena! Oh, why are you early?"

Serena sighed. "Well, I~"

Lyra snuck up on Serena, which made Serena jump a bit. "Good morning, Serena! How are you this morning? How come you're so early?"

Serena sighed. "It's because~"

May and Dawn smiled. "Hey there, Serena."

Serena smiled. "Hi there, you two!"

Paul sighed. "Morning."

Lyra laughed. "Oh Paul, why so moody in the morning!? Can't you at least cheer up a little?"

Paul sighed. "Bite me."

Lyra took a step back. "Oh, okay then…"

Misty turned to Serena. "So, Serena… why were you early this morning?"

"Oh, Ash and I went to school early, that's all." Serena replied.

Lyra smirked. "I sense a spark here. You guys know what I mean, right?"

Barry put his hand up. "Like electricity, right?"

Paul sighed. "Barry, how did you even get into the school?"

Lyra laughed. "Oh, savage…"

Misty pouted. "Paul, that's just too far."

Paul sighed. "All right, I'm done here. I'm heading to class."

Gary laughed. "You just can't get enough of Serena, can you Lyra? I'm heading off too. Smell you later."

Barry sighed. "I guess I'll go with them. See ya guys."

At that point, all of the boys were gone, except Drew, which they haven't seen as of yet except Serena, since Drew was apparently early today, as he had to go and do something for his reasons. Who knows what he could have been up to? For now, only Serena, Misty, Lyra, May and Dawn were left as a whole group, so now they have something to discuss with one another in private, since they didn't want the boys in the group to hear it anyway…

Lyra grinned. "Hey Serena, do you want to come and join us in a sleepover tomorrow?"

Misty smiled. "Since its Friday tomorrow, so it'll be fine, right Serena?"

May giggled. "Yeah! It'll be fun with just us!"

"Huh? Just us?" Serena asked. "What about everyone else? Aren't they~"

Dawn sighed. "I don't think so, since they'll just be a nuisance."

Lyra smiled. "Don't worry Serena, it'll be fine. You'll come along, right?"

Serena nodded. "I will then… if you guys want to…"

Misty smiled. "Then, it's settled. Why don't we do it at my place this time?"

May and Dawn nodded. "Yeah!"

"Wait, where is your house, Misty?" Serena asked.

"Oh, don't worry, I'll come by your house to pick you up." Misty answered.

Serena smiled. "Okay then!"

Lyra jumped. "Right! I can't wait!"

Serena sighed. She knows that she at least needs to get involved, especially with the other girls in their group of friends. I mean, she knows that she is new and all, but at least, she needs to interact with other people if she needs to make even more friends, but also doesn't want anything happening, just like what happened before with her old friends, so she is also kind of cautions, but she knows that she can trust them. She knows she can trust everyone, especially Ash. To be honest, she is kind of excited herself coming to this sleepover with the girls within their group, since she just wants to talk to them and all that, and she's happy that she got invited into it in the first place.

 **(Flashback Ends)**

At that moment, Ash then felt someone touching his shoulder, like a hand or something like that. He didn't really notice until his senses have detected it, which must be the senses that he has felt before, no doubt about it, probably the same ones that helped him battle Trip. Anyway, as he figured out that it's probably someone tapping his shoulder and trying to get his attention, Ash then turned his head to see who it was. As he turned, he saw two figures that actually looked familiar to him at first glance, someone whom he actually knows, since he was calling out Ash's name…

Tierno smiled. "Hey, Ash! Hey, Serena!"

Ash smiled. "Hey, Tierno! You too, Shauna!"

"Glad to see that you two are doing well." Serena added.

Tierno scratched the back of his head. "Yeah, I guess. How about you two?"

"We're fine!" Ash replied casually.

Shauna looked at Serena. "Hey, are you the new transfer student?"

Serena nodded. "Yeah, I am. I'm Serena, and you are?"

Shauna held out her hand. "I'm Shauna. Nice to meet you!"

Serena shook Shauna's hand. "Oh, nice to meet you too! I hope we can be great friends."

Shauna nodded. "Oh, yeah! Of course we will!"

At that point, Serena and Shauna then started their own private conversation, leaving Ash and Tierno out of it. I mean, when they wanted to join in with them, they then get pushed out of their conversation, that's how intense girls' conversations can be. There's always nothing they could do about it, which is entirely true. With that, Ash and Tierno decided to place themselves at the back of the classroom, since there is nowhere else to go and also they could have a private conversation too, since there is something important that they need to talk about…

"Tierno, are you sure you're all right?" Ash whispered. "I mean, after what happened last night~"

Tierno nodded. "Don't sweat the details, Ash. I'm fine!"

Ash gave a sigh of relief. "Well, then how's Shauna coping? Is she all right too?"

Tierno sighed. "You could say so… she didn't really remember anything, not even when I was asking to her about what has happened to her."

Ash titled his head. "Huh? What about it?"

Tierno sighed. "When I ask her where have you been, or what happened to you, or something in that sense; she replies with 'I've been at home' or 'I was just sick' or some kind of excuse."

Ash laughed nervously. "Seems she doesn't remember what happened, which is a good thing, right?"

Tierno nodded. "I guess you're right on that one. It's good that we don't involve her into anything like this."

Ash nodded in agreement. "You're right on saying that. Let's leave that case off for now…"

"So, have you told Serena yet?" Tierno whispered.

Ash blushed madly. "What do you mean by that!?"

Tierno coughed. "About what happened and all that."

Ash laughed nervously. "Oh, t-that… well…"

Ash sighed. "Well, she knew about it, because she was there, but she believed that there was only an accident and not how there's Trip and I~"

Tierno tapped Ash's arm. "By the way, where is she staying right now? I mean, it's obvious she's not in her house, so where is she staying now?"

"I- uh… m-my… p-p p- place…" Ash mumbled.

"WHAT?!" Tierno shouted.

At that moment, everyone in the class looked at Ash and Tierno in the back. No one could really blame everyone who was looking at them to be very suspicious right about now. Even Serena and Shauna held their conversation just to look at Ash and Tierno with suspicion. I mean, after Tierno shouting that, then there should have been some people who is actually very suspicious with them, maybe some were just annoyed with them making loud noises, or maybe some just didn't care and looked back at them just because everyone else is doing it. However, it's not like Ash and Tierno care, so they just apologised for what happened and everyone continued on what they were doing before they were disrupted.

"Wait, are you serious?" Tierno whispered. "Like, seriously serious. How did that even happen!? What is this!? Is this really happening!? How!? Why!?~"

Ash shook Tierno to get back some sense into him. "Hey, Tierno! Calm down! It's not that big of a deal."

Tierno stopped panicking and calmed down. "Huh? Not big of a deal? Oh, I get it now, it's 'cause you're dating each other, am I right?"

Ash blushed. "Huh?! What gave you _that_ conclusion?!"

Tierno laughed. "Oh, is it not then? So, what's the reason?"

Ash sighed. "Well, my mum offered them to stay at our house until their house is fixed and they're able to move back in."

Tierno nodded. "I see… so, anyway… have you found anything out about Trip or the other _guy_?"

Ash nodded. "Yeah, and I found out about a lot; but also about myself and about Serena~"

"Oh, yeah?" Tierno interrupted. "Who told you about what's currently happening?"

Ash smiled. "Well, Professor Oak kindly told me most of it, but a lot of things are still unclear to me…"

Tierno placed his hands on Ash's shoulders. "Don't worry, Ash! I'm sure _he_ won't come back anymore! You'll both be fine, right?"

Ash smiled. "I hope so~"

At that moment, Professor Oak walked into the classroom and announced that everyone should get back on their seats to be ready for class, which is what happened. Everyone rushed to get to their seats and got sat down, ending what they were doing whilst waiting for Professor Oak to turn up. Even Ash, Tierno, Shauna and Serena sat down in their seats too, following Professor Oak's instructions. As soon as the whole class settled down, it's time for lessons, which Ash found kind of boring, but with Serena keeping him in check, she makes sure that he pays attention to what's happening. For Ash, he just let time pass him, since he needs to as after lessons have ended and school has finished at the end of the day, he knows that Drew will be waiting there for him at the school yard. He hopes that no one will be there, but hopefully nothing bad will happen to him or to himself. For now though, he just needs to get it off his mind and focus on his studies…

 **(Afterschool; the School Yard)**

Ash sighed. "So, Drew… what do you want to talk about then?"

For a response, Drew just stood in silence whilst Ash also stood in silence, waiting for Drew to answer. It seems to Ash that Drew is somewhat serious right about now, how he has got something in his mind that is bothering him or that something that he needs to get off of his chest and that kind of thing. His posture is somewhat in a serious stance, how it looks like he's ready to do something, but Ash doesn't really know what. All is a mystery to Ash right now and all he can do is see and wait for something to happen between them.

"Drew! What's wrong? You're just acting weird right now." Ash complained.

Drew sighed. "You'll understand why... why I feel this way…"

"What do you mean?" Ash added. "I can't understand you if you don't speak to me. Come on, stop putting up this act, okay?"

"I heard what you and Professor Oak were talking about." Drew pointed out what happened this morning. "You found out what you weren't really supposed to find out~"

"But I needed to know what was going on!" Ash interrupted.

"True, but now, you just got yourself in such a big mess, you know that?" Drew continued. "That's why I wanted your memories gone! That's why I wanted you to not come back!~"

"What do you mean by that, Drew?!" Ash questioned his friend.

Drew sighed. "It seems you've activated _it_ too, huh? Well, all I can do is defeat you right here and right now."

Drew raised his hand up into the air. "Come forth and serve me, Oblivion!"

At that point, fire spewed out of Drew's hand, just like when a volcano erupts. Fire went everywhere and then magma came soon after, still pouring out of his hand. It then flowed towards the ground where it then started to form together something, which Ash guessed would be some sort of weapon. The magma and fire merged together and formed a sword-like structure and shape. A sort of handle appeared hanging from Drew's waist, then it extended out a bit before expanding into the left and right direction. It then made its blade, made of shining silver and the handle is gold plated. Drew then lifted it from the ground and made his stance.

With fire circling around the blade, Drew sighed. "Ash, what I need to do is defeat you and make sure that nothing like the 'accident' you did before ever happens!"

Drew put up a fighting stance. "It's time, Ash!"

'What?! Drew has a sword in him too!' Ash thought. 'That must mean he's a _Schwertkämpter_.'

* * *

 **There you have it, guys! Chapter 19 is done! Hopefully you have enjoyed this chapter! :D**

 **Wow, what can I say from this chapter! How will this fight end between Ash and Drew? Also, what is Drew fighting for in the first place? Find out in the next chapter ;D**

 **Anyways, I'll see you all in the next chapter, but also please put your thoughts of this story in the reviews! Please show some support!**

 **But also Private Message me for any story suggestions!**

 **Also, please check me out on Twitter at jeff_amour if you can for updates of my stories!**

 **So, that's it from me!**

 **See ya! Have a great day!**


	20. Chapter 20: Fight For Real

**Hey guys, Jeff here!**

 **So... it seems my summer holidays are coming to an end and I'm gonna head back to school, so I guess there will be less fanfics from then on as per usual, but I hope you guys understand. Also, I will make sure that at least once a week I release a chapter, since I know you guys want to read one so badly, so I'll try my best to write them all! :D**

 **Without further ado, let's get to reading...**

* * *

 **(Ash's POV; with Ash in the school yard)**

Drew stood in front of me with such a passive and serious stance. Looking at how he looks so composed and how he is acting right now, it looks like he knows what he's doing, how he's ready for a fight, which is what he said to me not just a moment ago. I don't know why he wants to fight or the reason why he's this angry and doing such a thing, but what I do know is that he won't definitely get away no matter what. He seems pretty serious about this and it looks like he's not going to let this go of this situation anytime soon, but what can I do? Should I fight him like he said to me? Wait, why would I even fight a friend of mine? Could I call him a friend at this point? No, I can't do it, but I know that I have to…

I sighed. I couldn't really do anything right now other than give him an odd stare, looking at him with his eyes that were full of passion and readiness, gazing at his wonderfully crafted sword with flames circling around the shining, metal blade. From what I can see, the swords that were entrusted to us during the experiment were different types. How mine is a lightning type and then he's different, since it's a fire type; but then again, Trip's sword is a dark type. I wonder though what other types are there; however, now's not the time to think about these kind of things, even though it is kind of important for me to know, it's not necessary at this point in time. I have to face a battle after all against someone whom is the same as me.

At that point, I decided not to think and just to run away; therefore I started to run away in the opposite direction away from him, to the front gate to be precise; however, before I could even get at least ten or so meters away from him, I heard him faintly chant something beneath his breath that I couldn't really comprehend and suddenly fire shot out of the tip of this blade and fire then circled around me. It seems he casted something that prevented me from escaping him, since the ring of fire has surrounded. There was nowhere I could go. I don't have a choice, but to face the only person I could see. That was Drew.

Drew flicked his hair. "Don't think I'm going to let you go this easy. It's my only chance~"

"What do you mean by that, Drew?!" I shouted back as I interrupted him. "Anyway, why are you doing this?!"

Drew grunted. "I have my own reasons as to why I want to defeat you right here and right now."

I sighed. "Drew, I just want to understand what's wrong? What have I done to deserve this?"

Drew laughed. "Wow, I can't believe this… I can't believe you don't remember? How come? I guess the reports were correct about losing your own memories after the 'accident'. I still don't get it, they called it an _accident_ ~"

I gasped. "Wait, does that mean- why- I- I… I- I mean, I'm sorry… I didn't r-realise… I c- can't believe it… no, this is not right~"

Drew put up his sword and the blade is pointed at me. "Yes, it's true. I am a Schwertkämpter, I possess this sword in me and was part of this stupid experiment like you, but I wasn't like you in any way, not one bit."

I hesitated. "I- I…"

"It was you who went out of control, who was the test subject that went on a rampage and pronounced the whole thing a failure." Drew continued. "I just wanted to live a normal life, but I was chosen for a test subject and things just went downhill from there."

"When you went on a rampage, I couldn't bear it, seeing the others suffer." Drew explained. "The others were helpless; you were too powerful for us all after all. You even killed two others, one of them being my best friend too. You took it took far. It was a mistake giving you the most powerful one~"

I kneeled into the ground. "I- I had… no idea… I'm sorry… I completely forgot… I- I can't forgive myself… a-after this…"

Drew walked closer to me. "Then, you have to suffer for what you've done~"

I stood up, but my head focused on the ground. "Drew… it's true that I regret what I've done, finding out about the whole truth. I… just wanted to… to protect _her_! That's why I went to Professor Oak to find out everything… that's why I took him on!"

Drew stepped back out of shock. "Wait, what? What are you saying? Ash?! What happened?"

I sighed. "You don't understand… what's happening… so don't get in my way!"

At that point, I then looked up and faced Drew. As I said ' _Come forth and serve me, Aetherius_!' I then formed a crystal ball from the palm of my hands and then started to pull it in opposite directions from one another, which is my left and right. As I pulled it and then a sword started to materialise, a golden sword to precise. A sword that supposedly the most powerful one according to Drew, the one that is mostly gold, the one that writings of ancient text are carved into its blade and has lit up, the one that I possess. I then held it up, which finished making itself and then I pressed the blade down into the ground, which released an electric shock that even cancelled Drew's fire barrier.

I held up the sword and pointed it at Drew. "Even though I know that, even though I now remember what happened thanks to your help, you still stand in my way, right? So, prepare yourself!"

Drew shrugged. "A-All right, then!"

 **(Serena's POV; with Serena at Ash's house)**

I ran up the stairs and then looked into Ash's room, barging in without even knocking, but then again, when I entered, all I could find was an empty bed, which was in the same state that I left this morning, and then on the floor was just an empty air bed. The rest of the room also looks empty, how things are just left as they were for a while and eventually forgotten, that's what the room feels like. There's no one here, there's also no one in the other rooms, except my mother and Delia of course, actually preparing dinner for all of us, but where is the _all_ of _us_ without Ash? Where could he possibly be? I'm starting to get worried about him, I don't know where he could be right now or what he's currently doing, so all I can do is to keep looking and trust my instincts that he's all right.

I don't know what to do now. What do I do? Should I start looking once again? Will I find him if I look hard enough once again? I don't know. Should I go back out and look? Maybe in the school once again? You never know if I will actually run into him there, for sure I will, but there's still some doubt in my head that he's not there. I tried calling him, but it seems he's left his phone at home, since it's by his study table in his room anyway, so that's no good. There's nothing for it, I'm going to head to the school once again.

At that point, I then rushed down the stairs, said a very short and very rushed greeting that I will be gone once again, even after coming home for such a short period of time, and then put on my shoes before heading out into the outside once again. I felt the breeze brush past my long, silky hair as I ran towards the town centre and then eventually ending up in the school, where I hopefully find Ash, where I can hopefully bring him home afterwards after finding him. I mean, I do care about him and I do worry about him from time to time, especially when he was there for me when there was an accident at my home, which still hasn't been repaired fully, but I am grateful for him and now, I want to return the favour by finding him no matter what.

I ran and ran, not thinking about anything, just the objective of finding Ash and that's all…

'Don't worry, Ash!' I thought. 'I'll find you no matter what! Just you wait, I'll be there!'

 **(Ash's POV; with Ash in the school yard)**

 _ **Meanwhile…**_

I stood there with confidence; no, I couldn't call it that. Could I call it 'rage', since it feels that way, but why do I feel this way? The person standing in front of me is one of my friends that I have known for a couple of years already and a person who was part of the experiment, the same experiment that I was in too as well as Serena as far as Professor Oak's information go. Remembering what he said to me, it would make sense that he too is filled with anger and hatred towards me, since apparently I was the one who went out of control that one time, which made the whole experiment a complete failure, but I still don't understand many things. Why did this experiment made everyone suffer from it? Why do _I_ possess the most powerful sword out of all of them, according to Drew? Why did I go out of control that one time? What happened to Serena that time? I still have many questions that I need answers for, so standing and fighting Drew like this is just a waste of time.

I sighed and then glanced at Drew. I saw that his pose hasn't changed one bit when I brought out my own sword, but I can faintly sense that he feels a bit nervous. I mean, I wouldn't blame him. Knowing that this sword I am holding right now with my right hand was the one that killed at least two other test subjects, the one that went out on a rampage, and the one that was claimed to be the most powerful one, I wouldn't blame him for acting with hesitation; but I can figure out is why he doesn't get intimidated _that_ easily and back out. I guess it's true what he's saying, how he wants to deliver justice upon me or, in a way, get his revenge over me. I know that he feels pain inside and how he's suffering inside too, but I too have somewhere to get back and that's Serena. I know that she's waiting for me.

I sighed. "Drew, come on! Let's stop this nonsense, okay~"

"Why would I?!" Drew interrupted. "I now know about you, how you went out to Professor Oak this morning, how you found out about yourself, find out vaguely what happened~"

"But, Drew! I want to know, since I want to put that past behind and move on!" I shouted back. "I need to do this, so please don't get in my way!"

Drew laughed. "Ha! Why would I let this chance go to waste!? This is the perfect opportunity to defeat you before you know anything else about yourself!"

I sighed. "I can't say that apology will solve anything, especially what happened to you and everything, but there are others that are after _us_ , and so I don't want another person that's doing the same thing."

'What do I do? It's all or nothing!' I thought. 'I need to use that, the one move I now finally remember!'

I rose up my sword. "By the power of this sword, grant me the power to release what is imprisoned! Nimbus Dragon! Come out!"

At that moment, thunderclouds started to roll in from the sky, as the whole sky turned into darkness. It wasn't a blue, peaceful sky that it once was; now, it has turned into a black and grey, devastating sky. The weather has now changed too, how there was now a wind that was picking up. Also, you could now hear the cracks of lightning and thunder booming at the whole town, however, I'm guessing that the people are thinking that there's just a normal thunderstorm, but there isn't. Now, with one roar of thunder and a flash of lightning, a large bolt of lightning shot down into the ground and into my sword. The bolt of lightning was absorbed by my sword and then it released it once again, but not as a bolt of lightning, but as a shape of a dragon.

It wasn't a normal dragon, in face it was a dragon that is made out of pure electricity, to be more precise, the same lightning bolt that went into my sword. The dragon stood majestically, with a confidence pose, and it stood with pride and loyalty. Its size wasn't to compromise either; it was as large as the legends say, standing nearly as high as the sports building. No wonder how I made such a rampage that one time, since this is not a creature to mess with. Its body is made of pure electricity and you can definitely see that from the sparks flying off in different directions and random parts of its body. It truly was a sight to behold.

No matter, the dragon gave out a mighty roar before anything else and then struck down even more lighting, which surrounded Drew and I. Before I know it, the dragon had already pounced and made its way to Drew. I couldn't really keep up with it, since I didn't see anything as it moved at a super high speed. The last thing I saw was a sort of massive explosion, most likely where the dragon and Drew clashed, but Drew ended up losing, since the last thing I saw after that was Drew ending up and lying on the ground. On the other hand, Drew, after withstanding that attack, still struggled to stand up, so I made my move and rushed to him too at a high speed too. Upon reaching him, I held out my sword and clashed with his, but I flung his sword away, leaving him empty handed, and pointed my blade to him.

Drew shrugged. "Ash- I- I'm sorry… I- I take back what I said, okay!?"

I moved my blade closer to him to intimidate him. "Now, you're gonna tell me everything, got it?"

Drew nodded. "Yeah, s- sure! I'll t- tell you what you want to know, all right?"

I smiled. "Well, I'm glad that's sorted, so what now?"

Drew laughed nervously. "H- Huh? What?"

Ash laughed. "Come on, Drew. Let's quit this battle of ours, all right? No one has to get hurt from this, okay?"

Drew laughed. "Oh, Ash! I admire you for your perception, but you didn't know that it wasn't enough."

Ash scratched the back of my head. "Huh? What do you mean by that?"

At that point, Drew quickly grabbed his sword and charged at me with his own pace, also a very fast pace, but it looked like it wasn't as fast as mine. After that, we just clashed swords, I could see that sparks were flying off our swords as they both touched one another, but I saw that my dragon behind me began to give out a massive roar, which looked like to us that it's going to give out an attack. As the dragon gathered up power in its mouth, I held up Drew at the last moment, holding him at where the dragon will fire its attack and at the last moment, I then pushed Drew, making him lose some of his balance. The dragon then released its attack, which looks like a Thunderbolt attack that headed straight for Drew; however Drew dodged at the last second, so the attack missed and the bolt of thunder continued to run through; but then, I saw a figure at the other end, which looked like…

"S- Serena!" I shouted.

* * *

 **There you have it, guys! Chapter 20 is done! Hopefully you have enjoyed this chapter! :D**

 **Wow, what can I say from this chapter! Ash and Drew fighting is pretty intense, huh? But, another problem has arisen. What will happen to Serena? Will Ash or Drew stop the attack, or will Serena suffer from it? Who know? Find out in the next chapter! ;D**

 **Anyways, I'll see you all in the next chapter, but also please put your thoughts of this story in the reviews! Please show some support!**

 **But also Private Message me for any story suggestions!**

 **Also, please check me out on Twitter at jeff_amour if you can for updates of my stories!**

 **So, that's it from me!**

 **See ya! Have a great day!**


	21. Chapter 21: Sparks

**Hey guys, Jeff here!**

 **So, I do apologise if this story is a day late than usual, but its because I had some stuff that I need to be taking care off (mainly school work), I guess time wasn't on my side; but at least, I have finished writing this chapter.**

 **Damn, this chapter though is a long one, so I hope you guys enjoy :D**

 **Without further ado, let's get to reading...**

* * *

 **(With Ash and Serena that night in his room)**

Ash sighed. He waited for Serena to wake up at some point. He hasn't given up at all, even though he has been waiting very long for her to wake up. How long has it been he's waiting for? Around thirty minutes? An hour? No, it's probably more than that, he's sure of it. He's lost the track of time at this point, since all he could do right now is watching Serena in her deep sleep. He knows the reason why, why she is lying here in his room, his bed in silence; how he is beside her right now, waiting for her to at least show a hint to him if she is ever going to wake up. All he can do right now is hope that he could wake up now, open her eyes, see that smile that he adores seeing and eventually everything will be back to normal.

Ash clenched his fists. He couldn't get over how it was his own fault that Serena has ended up like this. I mean, he couldn't be blamed by _everything_ that has happened, since it was also Drew's fault that Serena is in this condition; however, Ash still can't take most of the guilt off himself, since he was partly to blame. He knows though that he shouldn't take all of the blame; but still, he can't get the fact off his head – that he harmed her, that he didn't do what he was supposed to do, that he didn't do his job properly, that he didn't get to protect her at that point in time. He wants to admit himself as a failure, but he knows that he shouldn't really call himself that, but still…

Still though, actually, he doesn't really know what happened to Serena after that moment when it happened. He can vaguely remember, but at least Drew filled him in with the details after when, apparently, things then calmed down in his end…

 **(Flashback; a few hours ago; Ash's POV)**

"S- Serena!" I shouted.

At that moment, I dashed as quickly as possible to where Serena was. It seemed as though she isn't even expecting the attack coming towards her, since she is actually looking away from it, which leaves me with the impression that Serena was actually looking for me, probably because I haven't come home yet, which was a mistake in my part, since things are going to go from bad to even worse. To be honest with myself, now is not really the time to think about all that and who is to blame, since if I don't make Serena get out of the way; _I_ know that I won't forgive myself from what happened. Even though I am facing the impossible by trying to outrun an attack of mine, I still need to face that chance of actually saving her. I'm going to protect her no matter what the cost.

At that moment, whilst I was still running towards her, Drew then called out to me and then tackled me down towards the ground. I don't know why he had done that, but this meant that I couldn't then save Serena from the attack that is hurtling towards her at a breakneck speed. All I could do right now was just watch Serena get hit by that attack, how I couldn't do anything and just watched the horror of Serena getting hit. I was powerless. I was helpless. I couldn't do anything right. I couldn't save her. I couldn't do anything for her. The most important of all, the most important thing and job that has been entrusted to me was to protect her. From here on, all I could do is watch as Serena gets hit by that Thunderbolt attack.

At that moment, there was a large explosion, a massive explosion as a matter of fact since the recoil was felt by Drew and myself, but then again, we were kind of close to where the explosion took place; however, it was obvious where that explosion came from and how it formed. It was the point when the attack hit Serena. There was no doubt about it, there's no other explanation about the explosion happening other than it hitting Serena directly. On the other hand, since there is the smoke from the explosion blocking the way, Drew and I still couldn't see if Serena is safe. I hoped she is, because if not, I couldn't forgive myself, but also, I couldn't take Serena getting hurt by it. I am the one who will be to blame for this incident; but first…

I turned to Drew, who was lying next to me. "D-Drew! What was that for?! Why did you stop me?!"

Drew jolted. "Huh? You're asking why?! Well, it's to save you! That's why!"

I stood up and clenched my fists. "I'm gonna repeat myself once more… why did you stop me for?! Don't you dare say it's because it's to save me!"

Drew then stood up in front of me. "Don't get angry with me, Ash! You knew that you couldn't make it in time, you knew that you couldn't save Serena at that point; but what did you do? You still went, even though there is _no_ chance that~"

I banged my sword into the ground as lightning crackled in the background. "Even though I know there is no chance for me saving her, I can at least _try_ to save her rather than not doing so! It's much better trying and risking my life over it, rather than doing nothing and feeling guilty afterwards!"

Drew dropped his sword and grabbed my shoulders. "But still… but still, I couldn't just do nothing whilst I watched you go off like that. I couldn't stand by and watch my friend get hurt too~"

I laughed. "You say that, but… why didn't _you_ do something about it, huh?! Serena's your friend too, right?! Why couldn't you do something for her? Or maybe…"

Drew pointed his sword at me. "W- What is it, Ash?! What are you thinking of?"

I lifted my head up and made eye contact. "Or is it because you still feel guilty about what happened long ago? How you were powerless too that you couldn't do anything to save your own friend~"

Fire started circling Drew's blade once again. "Don't you dare mention it!"

I laughed. "How you then couldn't accept that your friend was killed that time! How you couldn't forgive yourself! How you wanted revenge afterwards!"

Drew shook. "Ash! Don't you dare~"

I smiled. "Yeah… you went for the other option… the one that you didn't do anything about it! I see now… you feel guilty about it… so it is true…"

Drew shook and nearly dropped his sword. "That's not true… no, I don't accept it… that's not true…"

"You can't accept it, can't you?" I continued. "Now, you know how I feel, how you stopped me and made me do nothing in return or at least _try_ to do something!"

Drew dropped his sword in the ground. "Why… why now… I- I don't understand… what… h- how…"

I lifted my sword off the ground and pointed it at Drew. "I said to you to not get in my way, but you still did! I was trying to protect her… trying to keep her safe, but you then stopped me, so now you will pay!"

At that point, I pointed _Aetherius_ up into the sky and then the Nimbus Dragon returned back towards the clouds and into the thunderstorm above us. At that moment, electricity started pouring into the sword as lightning was absorbed by my own sword once again, which then made the blade of my sword light up too, as indicated by the mysterious writing glowing once again that has been etched into the blade. After that, I pressed the blade of my sword towards the ground and then electricity was then released in masses, surrounding the area and even made the ground go uneven. From what I can tell, it was the same attack that I released on Trip last time, but this time, it has more power and has even become destructive.

On the other hand, I then saw that the smoke from the explosion was clearing; therefore, I could then see and check if Serena's all right. This then made me lose focus on my attack on Drew, which proved himself lucky as a direct and full on hit with the attack could have proven fatal, but it seems that I managed to at least immobilise him. As I dashed off once again in Serena's direction, I wondered if she was okay, if she's not hurt. I wanted to see as soon as possible that she isn't hurt, that she is okay, that she is still fine. I wanted to know.

When the smoke eventually cleared fully, I immediately stopped heading towards Serena and looked upon what I saw. I expected to see Serena somewhat lying on the floor, probably unconscious, but at least she is still all right and all that; however that's not what I saw. I stared for a moment at what I was seeing. It was not the one that I expected to see at all, not one bit. What I saw was a spectacle of power. I saw, with my own two eyes, was Serena standing in the middle of a tornado. I also saw her holding something in her right hand, most likely a weapon. Wait a minute, is this Serena's power? Is she bringing out the power of her sword? Does that mean that her sword type is 'wind'? I was told that she does possess a sword, but I didn't imagine this one.

As of now, I didn't know what to do. Do I approach her or do I just stay where I am right now and watch as the power of the tornado that she is creating gets stronger? Why is it getting stronger though? By the minute, it's getting even more destructive seeming as though the circle of the tornado keeps getting larger in size and how the wind speed is also increasing in the area. What should I do? Should I approach her and stop her? Well, when I get to the point that I can reach her, what should I do then? Talk to her and calm her down? It seems that what triggered her power is the attack that was launched onto her. It seems as though the attack was blocked as the sword was activated and then the wind deflected the Thunderbolt attack, which means that Serena is safe, but I know that she won't be if I don't do anything.

At that moment, something else is happening. It seems that the tornado is absorbing the wind surrounding the area and that it is charging some sort of attack. From what I can witness, the tornado just keeps getting larger in size, but the destruction that is inflicting upon the area is growing less, so it means that there will be a sudden burst of wind that will be coming. At that point, I then decided to take some shelter by placing a protective field around myself and also Drew, since he could potentially get hurt even more and end up in a worse state that he is in right now. I braced myself and prepared for the worst.

As the wind stopped, the tornado then burst and sudden massive gushes of wind was inflicted into the whole area, and it even shattered some glass on some windows on the main building of the school. I didn't know that Serena's power can be _this_ destructive. I mean, my power is powerful enough, but her power is even more powerful than mine, or maybe because she is not controlling it. It seems that she isn't even conscious when she gave out that attack by looking at her. It seems that the sword was the one that is controlling _her_ , so it would make sense if her power would be more destructive than it is, because she is not controlling it. No matter though, as the winds simmered down, I then rushed into her aid and picked her up and then carried her in my arms to my house, where I could then make her rest…

 **(Flashback ends)**

 **(Ash's POV; with Ash and Serena that night in his room)**

After we went through that ordeal, after I have taken Serena home and into my room and laid her in bed, I couldn't do anything else but wait and see if she is going to wake up anytime soon. I know that I should have saved her, but looking back at it now, I knew that Drew made somewhat a smart decision on my behalf, but I still made a big deal out of it and made him sort of angry. I guess I should apologise to him when I see him next, but for now, I guess my main focus is Serena.

Seriously though, I don't know what I should do now. I guess I'll be waiting here for her to wake up, but the problem is when will that time come? I don't know if she is going to wake up anytime soon after many hours have passed. I mean, I know she will eventually wake up, but when is that? No matter though, because I will wait for her until then, I will not leave her side until that happens. I promise that I won't leave her and that's final, I'm sure of it. To be honest, when I picked her up after she sent out that gushes of wind from the tornado she had built up, it's safe to say that she was entirely exhausted after releasing that attack, so you can't really blame her for not waking up just yet. Maybe, she might not even wake up this evening, but hopefully tomorrow morning she will…

Serena shook me. "Ash? Hey, Ash! Wake up."

I immediately woke up, and leaned back too much on my chair and caused me to fall over. "Huh? Wait, what? Why am I on the floor?"

Serena giggled. "Oh, you happened to be sleeping on me, so I had to wake you up."

I scratched the back of my head. "Oh, really? Sorry about that. I didn't even realise. I guess I was exhausted after what happened~"

Serena laughed. "Don't worry about it, because it is kinda late… actually; it's the middle of the night right now."

I laughed. "I see… wait, Serena?! You're awake!?"

Serena smiled. "I guess so. Why do you ask?"

I sighed. "Never mind that, you didn't know what happened~"

At that point, Serena leaned towards me and then, from when I wasn't expecting it, she gave me a peck on the cheek. This then made me blush, but also made me feel relieved. Wait, why do I feel relieved for that? More importantly, I should be asking myself as to why she kissed me on the cheek like that all of a sudden. I don't understand why, but it somewhat makes me feel really glad and overjoyed. Not mainly because Serena is now awake and I know that she is now okay, but the fact that she kissed me like that. I'm sure she has got her reasons.

Serena blushed. "D- Don't get me wrong… I did it; because I wanted to… do it… it's my way of saying thanks for staying by my side…"

I blushed madly. "Wait, did you know what happened and all that~"

Serena nodded whilst blushing slightly. "Not all, but I was still conscious when I remembered you picked me up from the ground and carried me home… that was nice of you, Ash."

I sighed. "I'm sorry, Serena. I'm sorry I wasn't there to protect you. I'm sorry I wasn't there to take care of you and make you worry about me~"

Serena shook her head and then smiled. "That's fine, Ash. You were there, weren't you? You made sure that I was okay and took me home, right?"

At that moment, I then leaned closer to Serena and then gave her a hug. This time, it was Serena's turn to blush instead of me. What is this feeling I'm having in my heart? It's not something I have felt before; it's something that is unknown to me. Is this the feeling that I have felt all this time? It's making my heart beat faster than normal and it looks like it's the same with Serena too. All I know for now is that giving Serena that hug, that gentle hug, gave me hope and courage to keep fighting for her; but also, it gave me this warm and tender feeling – a feeling that made me want to stay with her and bring her comfort. A feeling like no other.

I sighed. "Hey, Serena. When I'm with you, I definitely feel a lot better, how things from my past don't matter to me. I feel a lot stronger too, how being with you brings me comfort and keeps me strong."

Serena smiled. "And when I'm with you, I feel that I am at home, that someone else cares about me, that someone else accepts me as who I am. I also ignore what has happened in the past and make me want to move on."

I smiled. "I promise that we stay together, until we work out what's happening and what's _going_ to happen between us."

Serena smiled with a sort of tear in her eye. "It's a promise."

As time passed, we don't know how long, but we just spent the rest of the night staring into the moonlit sky and looking at the stars that were shining above the sky. We saw how quiet it was outside, how you can't hear much at all except the occasional passing of a car on the road just beyond us. As we held hands, we spent moments with one another gazing into the night as we treasure these moments that we spend with one another before eventually going to rest for the night…

'Serena, I'll always be there to protect you.' I thought. 'I will always be there for you.'

'I promise to support you and follow you until the end.' Serena thought.

* * *

 **There you have it, guys! Chapter 21 is done! Hopefully you have enjoyed this chapter! :D**

 **Wow, what can I say from this chapter! The saying goes with "All's well that ends well" and it seems that is the case for this chapter! What next you may ask? Well, I guess you have to find out next chapter on what will happen between Ash and Serena. What future will hold for this couple? ;D**

 **Anyways, I'll see you all in the next chapter, but also please put your thoughts of this story in the reviews! Please show some support!**

 **But also Private Message me for any story suggestions!**

 **Also, please check me out on Twitter at jeff_amour if you can for updates of my stories!**

 **So, that's it from me!**

 **See ya! Have a great day!**


	22. Chapter 22: Keeping a Secret

**Hey guys, Jeff here!**

 **So, I do apologise if this story is kind of in a massive delay, just like how I didn't upload a chapter last week. School is just being such a pain that I don't have much free time writing anymore :(**

 **By the way, this chapter is sort of moving towards some more development between Ash and Serena rather than the usual plot line, so I hope you guys enjoy it :D**

 **Without further ado, let's get to reading...**

* * *

 **(With Ash and Serena)**

Ash and Serena walked side by side on their way to school, just like any other day, but today, their hands were holding tight to one another. As they walked, they didn't really notice themselves blushing slightly, how their cheeks were slightly coloured red, how they are embarrassed which makes both their hearts race. It makes sense, since they were just not used to being a couple yet. I mean, only a week has passed from the incident that involved both of them with Drew and also whereby, you could say, they both confessed to one another. They both know that they both have promised to watch out for one another, to take care for one another, to protect one another from harm, and most importantly, to love one another until the end of time.

Throughout the week, you could say that they were glad that they were now together, but it has also been a tough time to deal with. They don't know how they can keep this relationship of theirs a secret until one of their friends either sees them out and about or, like now, how they are on their way to school. If their friends _do_ find out, then they don't really know how to respond to that, but they've guessed that they just need to tell all of their friends at some point. Then again, it seems that they can't hide it forever as they have spotted how their friends in school are starting to have suspicions between them as, for example, they go out together into the roof and have lunch there instead of having lunch with everyone else, or hints like that, which makes it plain obvious in a way.

For now though, they just continued to walk to school and not worry about anything for now. As of this time, they are both happy and glad that they are together and now dating one another. They are ecstatic that this is the case, but they didn't really expect this happening; then again, you could say it was also meant to be, since they both spend so much time with another, like being at home for instance or how they are both in the same class, or even how they are sleeping in the same room. They both don't mind what anyone thinks. As long as they are both together, they don't really care what other people think of them. As long as they are with one another.

Ash scratched the back of his head. "Hey, Serena. What do you think?"

Serena titled her head as she looked at Ash with a confused face. "Huh? What do you mean, Ash?"

Ash sighed. "I mean, it's already been a week, right… ever since that night…"

Serena blushed, and then pouted. "Yeah, so what's your point? Aren't you happy about it?"

Ash shrugged. "No, that's not what I meant at all. I'm really glad that I got to meet you and how I am with you."

Serena laughed. "Don't worry, I'm only joking. I'm guessing what you mean was how are we going to tell the other guys, right?"

Ash nodded. "Yeah, I guess."

Serena smiled. "Well, it's been a week ever since we actually got together, but they haven't found out yet, so at least that's good."

Ash sighed. "Yeah, but how long will keep this a secret from them? I mean, they're gonna find out about us eventually, right?"

Serena giggled. "I suppose…"

Ash turned to Serena. "Then again, Serena… when the time comes, I- I want to be able to tell everyone that "

At this point, Serena then let go of Ash's hand and in turn, she then clinged onto Ash's arm instead. This then made both of them flourish with embarrassment and blush even more than they already were. Also, they felt their heartbeat race even faster than usual too. I guess they can both say that this is a sort of set up for their relationship with one another, even though it was only been a week. Even though they both feel this way, they are still glad that they do and they are both happy about how their relationship stands now, how they both love and adore one another.

Ash sighed whilst blushing madly. "Serena, what are you doing? You know we're out in public, right? People will think that we're into each other~"

"So, you're saying that we're not into each other?" Serena complained. "Is that what _you_ think, Ash?"

Ash waved his hands out. "N- No, not at all. I'm not suggesting that in any sort of way~"

Serena laughed. "Oh, Ash. You just take most things seriously, you know that?"

Ash sighed. "Just stop messing around with me."

"But seriously though…" Serena whispered whilst blushing madly. "…that's one of the things that I love about you…"

Ash smiled. "Don't worry, Serena. We promised that we'll stay together 'till the end, right? We'll always be together."

Serena nodded. "Yeah!"

With that, Serena then let go and stopped clinging on Ash's arm and they both held hands with one another once again. They haven't noticed, but actually, they are quite near to the school now, which means that they need to be extra cautious about being spotted by anyone, especially by some whom they know. Normally when they enter the school gates, they just walk side by side with one another and pretend that they were just 'friends', just to hide their own secret between one another and avoid anyone else finding out, which kind of makes sense, but then again, they both know that they can't keep this away forever.

As they continued to make their way to class now, they actually avoid going in contact with the rest of the group. Normally, they would wait for the rest of the group to turn up and then they will all individually go into their separate classes; however, Ash and Serena just tries to avoid them for the past week with the reason being that they don't want to be found out, but then again, they know that they will be even more suspicious about them two, which makes things worse for them trying to hide their secret. Still, just continued to make their way to class, passing through the sort of empty corridors, since it is still a bit early before everyone else comes pouring in. As they then entered the classroom, they just acted normally, like nothing is between them.

Tierno waved. "Oh, Ash! Serena! Over here!"

Shauna smiled. "Morning, Ash and Serena!"

Ash and Serena waved back. "Morning, you two!"

Tierno smiled. "Well, you two are early again."

"Good point, why have you two come in this early since the past week?" Shauna questioned.

Ash scratched the back of his head. "Well, Serena has gotten used to waking me up early, so that I won't be late for school anymore and it's just become a habit of ending up into school early."

Tierno laughed. "I suppose it's good to keep Ash in order, right Serena?"

Serena giggled. "I guess so. I mean, someone has to, right?"

Ash laughed. "Oh, come on!"

Tierno gave out a sigh of relief. "I'm so glad!"

Ash raised his eyebrow quizzically. "Huh? What do you mean? Why are you so happy about?"

Tierno scratched the back of his head. "Well, I just can't wait to get home and get some sleep. I mean, its Friday after all."

Serena giggled. "I guess it makes sense for you to be all happy like that."

Shauna sighed. "You never change, do you Tierno? You're always lazy at doing anything."

Ash laughed nervously. "I kinda feel the same way too."

Serena sighed. "Well, there's no doubt about you, Ash."

Ash sighed. "Give me a break."

With that, they just ended up talking amongst themselves and having a normal conversation as they all passed the time until the lessons actually started. Actually, inside Ash and Serena, they both felt very relieved that neither Tierno nor Shauna has discovered them two having a romantic relationship between each other. It has literally been a week, but they haven't discovered or found out anything about them yet, so at least that is one thing that they need to worry about. They are glad that their secret is still not found out and at least now it is the weekends, so they'll be safe from anyone finding out anymore. On the other hand though, they still need to be cautious for anyone else, since they are still not off the hook, so they just have to make sure they won't arise any suspicion.

Give or take, ten minutes has now passed as they all looked at the clock with the students pouring into the room, and then Professor Oak entering the classroom ready to start the lesson. As this is the case, Ash, Serena, Tierno and Shauna took their seats and got on with the lesson with Professor Oak. As the lesson got underway, Ash took a quick glance at Serena. He knows that Serena is his girlfriend and how they are dating one another, but he is also considered to be her guide too. He looked at Serena with a smile, which caused Serena to smile back. He noticed that Serena, over the weeks that has passed, has gotten used to the school and all that, which Ash is glad to know. Considering what has happened to her from her past, she is doing really well now. She has got a lot of friends at school, but also, she has got Ash too, and Ash promises that he won't make the same mistake from last time.

At that point, hours has passed since the lesson properly started, which is considered boring by everyone else. I mean, the subjects is not considered by everyone, especially Ash, boring, it's just the method of how Professor Oak teaches is what's boring the most; however, this doesn't really bother Serena, since it looks like she is incredibly interested on learning and is actually is very eager at learning compared to Ash, who has no interest whatsoever. Then again, he still listens from time to time, especially when they actually _need_ to know about some things, since he doesn't really want to miss out and fail for a test that might come up out of nowhere, since Professor Oak likes to put out test like so; then again, he has Serena if he needs anything to be covered for him.

Eventually, the bell rang, which meant lessons has ended and indicated that lunch time has started. With that, Ash and Serena, as what they do as a normal routine when its lunch time, stood up from their seats and walked together to the roof, where they now eat their lunch, because first of all they want to avoid encountering everyone else in the lunch hall, but also they know that they can be alone in the roof, since no one actually eats their lunch there, which means they won't get found out that way, but then again, they will if they keep up going to eat in the roof rather than eating with everyone else, which will then arouse suspicion between them.

As Ash and Serena settled down with their lunch in the roof, as they have thought, there is no one to be seen. Normally, this is not permitted for use during lunch time or anytime by students, but as Professor Oak noticed that the lunch hall is getting filled up and how it is pretty nice as there is a casual breeze that passes through the roof from time to time, it's considered nice to eat up there, and Ash and Serena are just taking advantage of this new policy that Professor Oak has placed.

With that, Ash and Serena just tucked into their lunch, which is what both their mothers have prepared for them, just like any other day; however, since they both got together, Serena normally prepares both their lunches. She normally now prepares sandwiches for them to eat together rather than having their mothers prepare them, which makes sense and gives less hassle for their mothers in the morning. On the other hand, this in turn surprised both Delia and Grace, how they have both become independent all of a sudden, which they were kind of shocked about, but at least they were not that suspicious about them _that_ much compared to their other friends.

Serena smiled as she looked at Ash. "By the way Ash, continuing from what we were talking about this morning~"

Ash laughed nervously. "Huh? Oh, sorry… what were you saying?"

Serena sighed. "Whether it's at home or here, you're always serious when it comes to food, huh?"

Ash laughed. "Well, come on, food is supposed to be adored and not to be placed under anything else."

Serena giggled. "Whether its food, you just happen to not take notice of what's happening around you."

Ash sighed. "I guess so… so, what were you saying before?"

Serena smiled. "From what we talked this morning, I just thought… what about our moms? What will they think about us being together?"

Ash laughed. "Well, they are not as dense as I am, so I'm guessing that they have probably worked it out by now."

Serena tilted her head. "Yeah, but why are they not showing any sort of reaction?"

"Probably because they don't want to disturb us or anything like that, so they just pretend that they don't know." Ash mentioned.

Serena smiled. "I suppose that makes sense… by the way, I just remembered something."

Ash looked at Serena. "Oh, what is it?"

"I remembered that today is the day where I'm invited to stay over at Misty's house." Serena mentioned.

"Oh, by who?" Ash asked.

"Oh, I think it was Misty, May, Dawn, and Lyra." Serena replied.

Ash laughed. "So basically… it's just an all-girls sleepover, right?"

Serena nodded with a smile. "I guess you can say that, so I won't be with you for tonight."

"Oh, that's fine." Ash replied. "As long as you enjoy yourself with everyone else, I'm cool with it."

Serena smiled. "Thanks, Ash."

At that moment, Serena then leaned on Ash's shoulder, and Ash accepted it. They then made time fly by as they relaxed and felt the warm, summer breeze that passes through them and made them carefree. On the other hand, what they didn't notice was someone was actually watching them by the door, since there is a small window on the door itself which can see the whole area of the roof. The eyes that stared at Ash and Serena are the eyes of someone with shock and the eyes that has discovered something that they shouldn't have found out in the first place…

* * *

 **There you have it, guys! Chapter 22 is done! Hopefully you have enjoyed this chapter! :D**

 **Well, what can I say from this chapter! Who is that person who saw them on the roof by the door? Was it one of their friends? Most likely... ;D**

 **Anyways, I'll see you all in the next chapter, but also please put your thoughts of this story in the reviews! Please show some support!**

 **But also Private Message me for any story suggestions!**

 **Also, please check me out on Twitter at jeff_amour if you can for updates of my stories!**

 **So, that's it from me!**

 **See ya! Have a great day!**


	23. Chapter 23: Parting Ways? (Part 1)

**Hey guys, Jeff here!**

 **Wow... it has surely been a while since I have written a chapter and released it for any of my stories... I do apologise. The main reason behind it is just my school work. It always gets in my way and I just have to keep delaying the release of chapters, so I am so sorry about it. Also, I am not on hiatus, so don't worry about that :P**

 **Nevertheless, I will try to write chapters as soon as possible, so please bear with me.**

 **Anyway, I am here with a new chapter now, so...**

 **Without further ado, let's get to reading...**

* * *

It was now afterschool. Its that time of the day for everyone to head home for the night and then be back again into school the next day. As the bell rang all throughout the school, it indicated to everyone that the day is finished. Most students left the school and headed home by walking, but some are lucky enough to have a bike, so they can then ride home. On the other hand, this is actually the time of the day when some clubs begin their activities such as the football club starting to play football on the field or the suddenly empty classrooms were half-filled with students. Of course, this is a typical atmosphere in the school. Though, today is special, since it was a Friday. There were no clubs active and everyone was just heading home.

As for the group, they have actually separated themselves out. Paul, which was not surprising, immediately went home after saying his brief goodbye with everyone. Gary, Barry and Drew headed off to an arcade that recently opened in the city centre. The rest of the group, which were Misty, Dawn and May were planning to go to a sleepover together in May's house, but they are just waiting for Serena, who is apparently with Ash, since they are in the same class. They have been waiting for Serena for around five minutes or so, but then again their class finished early, so that might be the reason why they were late. Then again, the other reason was probably Serena getting her stuff ready to bring for the sleepover. Who knows?

May sighed. "Oh, where could Serena be?"

"Um, how long have we been waiting here for?" Dawn added.

Misty smiled. "Don't worry about it. I'm sure she's on her way and that she has a good reason why she's late."

May nodded. "Yeah. Professor Oak might have let their class out late."

Dawn laughed. "That can't be helped now, can it?"

At that moment, there was someone running towards them with a cheerful smile as well as panting, and that person was Serena. Behind her was Ash, who has just been left behind, but was catching up as Serena slowed down to meet the group.

Serena smiled. "Hey guys, sorry I'm late."

Misty smiled. "You don't have to apologise. I'm sure its not your fault."

Ash laughed. "Yeah, you can blame Professor Oak for letting us out late."

May laughed. "Oh, I knew it!"

Dawn face palmed. "Typical Professor Oak."

The whole group then laughed after that.

"Anyway, I better get going." Ash interrupted. "I need to get home, so see you all later!"

May waved at Ash. "Olay, see you later, Ash."

Dawn pouted. "You're such a spoil sport, aren't you, Ash?"

Misty smiled. "All right, Ash. Goodbye."

 **(Serena's POV)**

As I watched Ash goes off into the distance, I waved at him as he turned around. He then waved back and then headed to the direction to where I call home. As he was gone and out of my sight, I felt kind of sad, how he is not here with me anymore and how I won't see him for tonight, but its not all that bad since I've got my other friends with me. Looking back at it, Ash and I have been dating for about a week now and we are both happy about it; however for the past week, we have been keeping this detail as a secret from everyone, even from our group of friends. We don't really want them to find out about it since we are just too embarrassed for everyone to know, but then again, we both know that we can't find it from them forever. They either will find us suspicious or they will just 'investigate' us in _that_ sense or in another way to put it – to spy on us.

At that moment, May called us all that were left that we are going now, so as we have finished our conversations, May then led us towards her house where we would apparently be sleeping tonight, since that is the only thing that I have thought of that people do in a sleepover. We walked and as I looked around my surroundings, I noticed how things were kind of busy once we got our of the school and entered the city centre. Since its Friday, people were out and about, and enjoying themselves or maybe shopping as the next day, its the weekend, so no one has to worry about work or even school.

Also, the other thing I noticed as we walked, I saw some other couples walking around too, most likely that they were on a date. Some of them were holding bands with one another, some of them has their arm clinging on the other, or some were just walking around and do some window shopping. I then sighed. I wondered and thought about Ash and I, how if we can eventually do these type od things, how we can be together and do these things that I see, how we can act like a couple and not be too embarrassed about it or concerned about what people think about us. I guess it wouldn't be as bad as I think, since its kind of a common sight to see wherever we can go.

Misty tapped me. "Um, Serena? Serena? Hello? Earth to Serena?"

Dawn laughed. "Serena, you lost in thought? Serena have we lost you already?"

I shook my head. "Oh, sorry..."

May laughed. "What happened, Serena? You just lost reality or something?

I laughed. "Probably. Sorry, I was just day dreaming... "

May, Dawn and Misty laughed, which made some people turned their heads.

I smiled. "Anyway, can I ask you guys something?"

Misty nodded. "Yeah, sure. Ask away."

"So, what do you actually do in a sleepover?" I asked. "I mean, I haven't been in one before, so I thought we just sleep, right?"

There was a minute of silence before anyone has got a response to me.

May laughed. "Oh, Serena. Have you been living under a rock or something? You have missed out on that."

"Well, what you do in a sleepover is not just sleep with your friends." Dawn explained. "Its also about having fun with them too."

"That is true." Misty added. "You can have~"

"Wait, Misty." May interrupted as she winked at Misty. "Why don't we leave everything a surprise for Serena?"

Misty nodded. "That's a good idea!"

Dawn winked. "We'll make your first sleepover the best one yet!"

May smiled. "Not wait to long now, since we're nearly there."

As I looked around my surroundings once again, I noticed that we were out of the town and we are coming up to a house, which I noticed and deduced that its about the same size as Ash's house or my house. It also has a similar look to it too, which I found quite interesting. It was just a normal house and to be honest, for some reason I thought that May's house might have been a bit more grander than I can see, but then again, its nice to see how its just a normal house. As of now though, I am actually quite excited about this since May, Misty and Dawn hyped me up a bit as the impression that I got for sleepovers is wrong as I haven't expected. I mean, they said that what I thought about sleepovers is absolutely wrong, how they said it would be more 'fun' and all that, so I really am looking forward to it.

Now, I wonder what Ash is up to now...

 **(With Ash; Ash's POV)**

As I walked along, I saw Serena go off into the distance along with May, Misty and Dawn. It seems that they are going to have a good time, which relieves me a bit. Seeing Serena smile like that whilst she is with her friends relieves me since now I don't have to worry about her fitting in with everyone else as it looks like she is happy at where she is right now. I'm really am glad for her, since she has now learned to open up to people and not just to me, especially after what has happened to her in the past and how she has now moved on from it. Of course, I am here for her and going to be by her side to support her and to take care of her the best that I can.

On the other hand, there is still things that worry me, things that she is part of that I don't want her to be, which is my and her current situation. Recently, I have found out that Serena possess a sword just like I do, but the main problem is that she cannot remember anything about it, how she possess this sword which controls the power of wind, how I too have a sword that controls lightning, how there is someone after her that is the same as us. I then have to protect her no matter what the cost, because she is very important to me and I treasure her dearly

Looking back at it, the main reason that I was late is because I received a text message from a sender with no identification whatsoever about Serena and I. In summary, the text was about how this anonymous sender wanted to meet us both in this location concerning something ourselves, how apparently they have found us out and they wanted to meet in person to 'discuss' about something _important_ , so I went and decided not to bring Serena to not expose her to danger since I found things a bit too suspicious. I asked Drew about this, but he said that he has nothing to do with it, so the only person who could have done this is Trip, the very same person who attacked in Serena's house.

A few minutes has passed and I am nearly at the location as to where they were going to meet. It was just beyond my sight, but I have caught a glimpse of it. I saw an abandoned factory. One that was rusted away, no one to be seen around it, not even a sound. It looked like this factory has been closed down for a while now as I have heard rumours about this place about how it is haunted or how they could hear creepy sounds and that sort of things. Of course, I could not trust those rumours and I don't really believe in ghosts or in any of that sense; but then again, I still have to keep my guard up, especially for any traps that may be there, since I find this location a little bit too suspicious.

Now, I am really up close to the said location. I can easily tell that this is one abandoned and derelict building that I have ended up going to. I don't know what is in store for me inside or once I go in, but I feel something's not right. I saw the factory, all rusted, debris scattered on the ground, shattered glass on the floor, and even holes on the roof. I saw that this derelict site is in pretty bad shape and I thought this was the perfect place to hold this 'meeting' that this person has arranged. I don't know how this person who has asked to meet me has my phone number or how he knows about me, but I am keeping my guard up to clear my suspicion.

I entered the building itself and I looked around me. The state of the outside is also the same on the inside. It was completely silent too, you can even hear a pin drop because of it. It truly was a sight to behold. Though, at that moment, I then heard some footsteps, but I couldn't see who it was, but that person started to speak...

The mysterious person laughed. "Oh, I'm surprised you turned up, Ash. I thought you would not come~"

"What do you want?!" I demanded an answer as I tried to look at where this person is.

"You probably know what I want..." The mysterious person answered back. "You know _why_ you're here, right?"

I chuckled. "Probably, I don't know exactly; but since you specifically asked for Serena and I, then it must be something between us..."

The mysterious person laughed. "That's exactly right, Ash~"

"Then, if you asked us..." I interrupted. "...why don't you show yourself?!"

The mysterious person laughed even more. "Oh, we're really hasty aren't we? Don't worry Ash, all will come in good time..."

"Just tell me what do you want from us!" I shouted.

The mysterious person chuckled. "Oh, Ash... how can you fool me?"

"What now?" I grunted.

"I don't see Serena with you." The mysterious person complained. "Why is that? I asked for you both, didn't I?"

"So what?" I snapped. "You don't have to involve her in this."

The mysterious person tutted. "No, this can't do. I needed you both. Oh well, I guess I have to dispose of you instead..."

I clenched my fist. "What does that suppose to mean?"

There was a moment of silence between us. From this point on, I wonder what is going to happen, but also I wondered about what he just said, about how he needed to see both of us here, Serena and I, as well as coming alone too. I mean, I did come alone, but I didn't bring Serena with me, which caused this person to be upset about it, but still, I wondered about what this person wants between Serena and I, however...

"By the power of this sword, grant me the power to release what is imprisoned." The mysterious person chanted. "Earth Projection!"

At that point, the ground started to shake and then immediately caused the whole structure of the building to wobble too. I don't know what was going on, but what I do know is that I know that chant too. I remember it; however now is not the time to worry about that little detail as I need to worry about myself. I saw how the building was vigorously shaking and I know that it is then on the verge of collapsing. I heard the rattles and the creaks that the whole structure is making and I saw even more debris as well as bits of the building falling apart even more. I need to get out of here, but how?

 _The mysterious person laughed. "Goodbye, Ash. It was nice talking to you."_

 _I clenched my fists. "I will get you for this!"_

'I need to get out of here.' I thought. 'But I know that chant he said. There's no doubt about it, he was a _Schwertkämpfer_ _... just like Serena and I..."_

* * *

 **There you have it, guys! Chapter 23 is done! Hopefully you have enjoyed this chapter! :D**

 **Well, what can I say from this chapter! Who is that mysterious person? What will happen to Ash? Will he escape in time or not? Also, what about Serena? Find out in the next chapter ;D**

 **Again, I apologise for the massive delays, but I am not on hiatus, so expect me to at least write chapters :D**

 **Anyways, I'll see you all in the next chapter, but also please put your thoughts of this story in the reviews! Please show some support!**

 **But also Private Message me for any story suggestions!**

 **Also, please check me out on Twitter at jeff_amour if you can for updates of my stories!**

 **So, that's it from me!**

 **See ya! Have a great day!**


End file.
